Cursed Love, Forevermore
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: A bond, forged by hardship, sparks a fire that would not be doused. An ageold curse, creates pain and suffering, the love shared between two boys and a girl, forbidden by fate. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

She lay silently in bed still her alarm clock was on the floor after she had hit it. She sat up slowly her face was really pale as she slipped her slippers on heading down to the first floor of the Sohma household. In the dining area sat the three Sohma men, their arms all-resting on the table, none saying a word to the other. Kyou, as usual, held a sour look on his face, having already had his typical fight with Yuki this morning, which ended in him getting kicked out into the garden yet again. She smiled lightly as she moved into the kitchen starting breakfast for the her friends she started to boil some of the water for the rice as she started to prepare oatmeal. A crash was soon heard from the kitchen sounding just like glass.

Kyou was the first to hear it, his form moving to his feet quickly and dashing for the kitchen. "Tohru?"

She held her wrist blood rolling through the creases of her fingers. "I'm sorry." She spoke looking to him as she moved back to get the broom and dust pan.

"What happened, are you alright," he asked quietly, not wanting to alert the other two, though they soon showed up anyway. Kyou, glancing back at the other two, walks over and helps her gather the glass.

"...I thought I was close to the counter. I've been feeling dizzy since I got up this morning." She swept the glass gently into the pan while Shugura held it still and Yuki gathered the bigger pieces.

"What do you mean you've been feeling dizzy? Is something wrong with you?" Grabbing the broom slightly, he pulled it from her and pushed his hand to her forehead, "You're pale and burning up!"

"I am ok Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly before looking away from him. "I'll be fine once I get breakfast made and had some." She looked up ro him giving him a faint smile.

"No, you're going back to bed! I'll finish cooking breakfast and bring it to you." Looking up at Yuki, he pointed towards the stairs, "Make her go to bed!"

"Kyou-kun I am fine please let me make your guys breakfast and then I will head up." She looked to him sadly. "I promise I will."

"You're sick! You should be in bed, now go..." His eyes narrowed as he glared at Yuki, "Take her back to bed, damn it!" She looked away from him slowly as she moved up stairs without another word as she moved back into her bed closing her eyes halfway.

"Damn rat... needs to listen the first time he's told something or he's gonna get his ass beat," he grumbles as he takes up from where Tohru left off, preparing the breakfast for the four of them on this morning. She looked to her wrist that was still bleeding she reached over to her nightstand using handkerchief wrapping it around the cut slowly.

After a few moments, her door would slowly creep open and Kyou would poke his head in to see if she was still awake. "I've got some breakfast for you Tohru... and, I'm... I'm well, here's your breakfast..." Per usual, he found it impossible to say he was sorry to her, so he just walked in and laid the tray across her bed over her.

She moved slowly sitting up looking to him. "You didn't have to cook for my Kyou-kun I was almost done."

"You're sick, you should be here in bed, resting so you can get better..." he said as he started back towards the door. "I've got to go feed the others, then I'll come back to check on you."

She nodded lightly looking down to her meal her eyes never meeting his. "...Kyou-kun... Thank you..."

"Yea..." he whispered as he left the room and closed the door behind him, walking back down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked to her meal silently as she began to eat the warm oatmeal in front of her. She only managed to eat only a few bites before her stomach started to ache as she lay on her side in pain. After another several minutes, he slowly reentered her room and walked over to her bed, kneeling down beside it. "You have hardly touched your breakfast..."

"When I eat I feel bad like my stomach is on fire." Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up to him. "I'll try eat later on Kyou-kun..."

"If you feel bad... then don't worry about it. Just rest..." He whispered as he took the tray from her bed and set it aside so she could rest more comfortably.

She looked to her clock slowly that rested on the floor. "Kyou-kun you better get ready school will be starting soon." She looked to him slowly.

His head shook slowly as he looked down at the clock, "I'm not going, I've got to stay around here and take care of some things..."

"What are you planning on doing today training up in the mountains fighting with bears." She giggled softly before coughing lightly.

"No, you're going to stay right here and rest until I think you're better... you're far too pale to be well." Standing slowly, he looks at the door, "I'll bring you some water and warm soup."

"Kyou-kun you don't need to do this..." She struggled sitting up in bed as she looked to him.

Looking back to her, he smiled slightly and shook his head, "No.… You're right I don't need to, but you've been good to us and it's time we return the favor, now lay back down and get some rest."

"Kyou-kun if I fall asleep when you come back... will you wake me up?" She looked to him as she lay back down in her bed her eyes focused on his as she covered up under the blankets.

"You need to drink some water... so yea, I'll wake you long enough to drink some water, then you're going back to bed." Smiling slightly, he closed the door very slowly behind him and walks towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

She had fallen asleep within the few minutes he had left and stayed asleep. The only thing that woke her once in awhile was her coughing.

After an hour or so, he slowly pushed open the door to check in on her, a glass of water in hand. He'd taken his time intentionally, knowing that she'd have time to rest and sleep if he didn't hurry back. Seeing that she was asleep, he very slowly made his way in and kneeled by her bed.

She smiled in her sleep as she rested a few strands hanging down infront of her face before she rolled over coughing lightly her body shaking lightly.

Slowly he lifted his left hand and placed it on her shoulder, giving it a slight shake. "Tohru, I've got your water and soup... wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked back to him her eyes half open as she gave him a soft smile. "You came back...

"You didn't think I was going to go away and not come back, did you," he whispered the question as he slowly lifted the glass of chilled water to her with a smile.

She sat up slowly taking the glass of water taking a few sips before setting it down. "Thank you Kyou-kun..." She spoke to him kindly. "Will you eat lunch with me..?"

"Sure... just let me run down and get something for me to eat and I will join you for lunch if it will make you feel better."

"You taking care of me is making me feel much better." She smiled to him kindly as she placed the soup on a stand waiting for him to return before she ate anything.

Quickly he lept up and ran down the stairs, returning a couple of minutes later with a sandwich and a glass of green tea. "It's only fair... you're always taking care of us, it's time that we returned the favor. Even Shigure is doing something."

"...What could he be doing working on his novel?" She giggled softly before turning and coughing lightly. She looked down to her soup take a few bites. "This is really good is this clam chowder?"

His head nods slowly to her question about the soup before he chuckles lightly and smiles. "He's actually cleaning the dishes in the kitchen... surprised me when I walked down there just now."

She looked down slowly using her spoon to stir it her food slowly. "I promise to get better so you guys don't have to do those things."

"That's what we want most is for you to get better, that's why we're doing them, because you'll never get well if you keep being stubborn and trying to do everything yourself."

She looked to him smiling a bit. "But your stubborn Kyou-kun you barely let me do anything with you, but your getting better." She took a few more bites of the chowder.

"Your damn right I'm stubborn, that's why you're not getting out of this bed with a good reason until you're looking better." He said with a smile and continued to eat on his sandwich.

She blushed lightly as she looked down playing with her her food. "...Can I at least get out of bed to use the restroom...?"

"That's a good enough reason... but it's one of the few good reasons." Smiling a bit, he sipped some of the tea and looked at the door. "Do you need to?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, I just wanted to make sure I could." She took a few more bites before laying back slowly.

Taking the bowl, he places it on the table beside her water glass and chuckles. "Alright, I was just making sure... you should rest now."

"You should rest to Kyou-kun if you been doing all my chores around the house." She smiled to him kindly.

"I haven't been doing them alone, Shigure and Yuki have been helping out, so I'll be fine. Please, just rest while we take care of the house." Slowly he stood, gathering the bowls and glasses.

"...You mean Yuki-kun has been here aswell he didn't go to school." Looks to him sadly. "You guys didn't have to do this I could have gotten to my chores later"  
Kouri: "No... we decided to stay and take care of things because you don't have to do them all the time alone..."

"...I know, but you guy sallow me to stay here for free I think that;s a equal trade." She tilted her head down her hair falling past her shoulders.

"Maybe so, but we still know what it's like to be sick and we can't just let you go and exhaust yourself when you should be resting. We can take care of things from time to time."

She nodded lightly looking back up to him. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep Kyou-kun?"

"Sure..." he whispered, slowly sitting back down and looking up at her with a smile.

She smiled in return as she pulled her covers up rolling on herside looking up to him. "...If I feel better by the end of the day can we go sit on the roof and watch the sun go down."

"Sure... if you feel better by the end of the day, I'll take you up there to see the sun set." Quietly he sat there, watching her as she smiled. It wasn't often he found himself in this kind of situation, normally he was a loner... but something was different about her.

Her eyes closed slowly as she pilled the covers to her chin. "...Tommorrow I'll make leeks and friend rice for dinner..."

"Leek..." he whispered and made a disgusted face, before quickly forcing a smile and nodding. "S-sounds delicious no-now... rest."

She giggled lightly before she rolled over her back facing him as she began to rest peacfully her bangs covering her closed eyes.

Watching her roll over and get ready to rest, he slowly stands up and quietly gathers the dishes that were on her table. "Rest well..." he whispered, moving slowly towards the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

She sat silently beside her window watching the birds peck at the bird seed Shugura usally throws out to them in the evening her window was open part way to let a breeze through the scent of flowers eluminating the room.

Slowly her door would begin to creep open, a familiar orange slowly peeking through the small opening. "Oh, you're up," came the voice of Kyo as he pushed the door open further and made his way into the room, closing it behind him.

"I like watching the birds... Your not mad are you I didn't leave the room or do anything stupid..." She looked to him slowly her cheeks already returning to their rosey color.

"No... you did as you were asked and remained where you could rest," he spoke once more, walking over to her bed and taking a seat on it beside her. "You're looking better, how are you feeling? Still up for that sunset on the roof?"

"I am feeling much better. Thank you for being so kind to me Kyou-kun." She smiled at him kindly. "Yes I've been thinking about it ever since I woke up."

"You're a guest here..." he whispers as he smiles and looks out the window, "so of course we should treat you as one. Now... it's getting close to time for the sun to set, so let's go."

She nodded lightly grabing the blanket folded at the end of her bed. "So we can stay warm its almost fall I've been noticing the trees losing their elmerld hue gaining a golden hue."

"Indeed, which means that you'll have to stay warm or you'll only get sick again." Smiling, he takes the blanket under his arm and looks at her, "Ready?"

She nodded lightly. "Lead the way Kyou-kun." She spoke kindly to him. "I'll thank the others later on tonight."

Standing slowly from the bed, he walks to the door and pulls it open, walking out into the hallway, looking back to make sure she was close behind.

She had slipped her slippers on as she followed close behind him smiling carefree as usual.

Slowly he walks down the stairs, occasionally looking back to make sure she was still close behind. Her having been sick made him think to look for her incase she fell or something.

She watched him giggleing a little at how he was watching her like a small child close to a river.

Soon enough they were out the front door and headed to the side of the house where there was a ladder she could climb to the roof.

She waited for him to go first to make sure someone was at the top to help her up.

Smiling back at her, he climbs the ladder, the blanket still tucked under his left arm. Once at the top, he turns around and reaches down with one hand, ready to pull her up when she got close to the top.

She climbed up slowly and cautiously not wanting himto worry and jump to save her as she neared the top she grabed hold of his hand blushing lightly. (finally they touched XD

Smiling a bit, he pulled on her hand to help her climb the last few steps and to the roof. "There.. now we're all set for the sun to sink into the night.. then it's back to bed with you."

She nodded lightly. "I can't make dinner for you guys?" She looked kind of sad she enjoyed cooking their meals it was about the only time Yuki and Kyou wouldn't kill each other, most of the time.

"You sure you feel up to it.." he questioned, his eyes looking towards her as he began to unfold the blanket, moving to the place where he always sat.

She nodded lightly as she sat beside him. "I won't make anything to big just a small meal to satisfy you all, after all you guys helped me today."

Slowly he nods and wraps the blanket around her, glancing up at the sky. "Alright... but I'll help, so that you don't have to do too much. Plus it'll keep that damn rat out of my hair."

She giggled lightly looking to the sky. "When you two fight... It makes me feel part of a family at times..."

"To us... you are part of the family. Before you lived here, every day was the same, boring, thing. Shigure would be a pain in the ass... Yuki would be an even bigger pain in the ass... I'd fight him, get my ass kicked outside, and... well, you get the picture."

She nodded lightly. "I am glad that I could brighten your day Kyou-kun, as well as the others."

"Things are a lot different with you around... makes each day seem more worth while. Though Yuki is still a pain in the ass."

She looked back to him smiling kindly. "Being here, I can be myself..." She laid back slowly on the blanket resting.

"Yes, yes you can," he whispered as he continued to watch the slowly fading sun from his sitting position on the roof beside her.

She countinued to watch the sun set. "...I won't let Akito lock you or Yuki away..." She closed her eyes halfway.

"You'd be best off not even thinking about Akito... I try my hardest not to. You need not worry about me being locked away... as it is... I'm not wanted anyway."

"That's not true your a good person just look at today you helped me get better... Your a good friend to me just like the others..."

"To you maybe... but I'm not accepted... it's the fate of the cat to be alone," he whispered, slowly closing his eyes as his arms folded around his knees, drawing them to his chest.

"I'll stay by yourside Kyou-kun if you let me... No one cares for Oni-girl..." She looked to him sadly as she moved to her hands and knees so she wouldn't lose balance. "I will stay beside you Kyou-kun... If you let me..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, the orange-haired boy turned his gaze upon the girl, blinking several times in rapid succession. "Wh-what?"

"...I will stay by your side as long as you allow me to..." She spoke softly as she sat down slowly beside him looking into his eyes.

"Tohru..." he spoke her name softly, his eyes closing a bit as a smile crept over his lips. He was dumbfounded, left without a word on his lips, so unsure of what to do or say in response.

She looked away slowly. "... I'm sorry... I guess I must be still sick..." She placed her head softly on her knees watching the sun set still.

"D-Don't be sorry... you have no reason to be," he whispered as he watched the half visible sun fading behind the distant horizon. "I just... don't know what to say, I... it's new to me."

"What do you mean to be wanted by someone Kyou-kun...?" She kept her focus to the sun her eyes closing halfway.

"To be accepted... it's new. Before you... the only people that accepted me were master, Shugura... and," his words stopped for a moment. "I don't want to mention her... just me saying her name pisses me off..."

She giggled softly. "You mean Kagura..." She looked up to him from where she sat smiling to him.

A visible shiver ran down him, causing the thin hair on the back of his neck to stand on end, "Yea... her..."

"... She would do just about anything to be with you Kyou-kun just like me. The only difference is me being dull like an oni-girl."

"Yea... she just won't stop, even though she knows I don't want to be with her... That's another difference between you two." His words came without hesitation, though he didn't realize that he'd spoken something that would be a certain hint about his feelings. She blushed lightly turning her head away before he could see her eyes focused on what was left of the sunlight. His eyes had never left the sun, having not seen her blush, nor did he really notice that she had turned her gaze off of him. It still hadn't even fully struck him that he'd said what he did.

She lifted the blanket up and over her shoulders feeling the wind pick up her hair blowing slowly. "Are you getting cold Kyou-kun?"

"No…. I'm fine," he whispered softly as he watched the last rays of light fade into the night sky. "Training in the mountains has done a lot for my dealing with weather changes..."

"Except rain I still know how you get." She giggled softly. "When it rains I'll take care of you Kyou-kun just like you did for me today."

"Then I shall look forward to the next rain...," he whispers softly, his eyes falling to a soft close as he slowly lays back onto the rooftop. "The others are probably worried... but I'm not ready to go back in yet..."

"I'm not either." She laid back slowly the sun had faded and left its colorful watercolors across the sky that was fading slowly. Her eyes closed slowly.

"Let me know when you are ready... of if it gets too cool," he whispered, his eyes still closed as he lay there atop the roof. He was comfortable there; it was always his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone. Tonight though, he was with someone and it was nice.

She nodded lightly as she rolled on her side the blanket over her tired form. "...Kyou-kun..."

"Yes Tohru..." he spoke very lightly, his eyes opening to look towards her as he questioned her.

"... If my memories are taken away from me will you still see me..." Her eyes still remained closed. "...I don't ever want to lose you..."

"They don't accept me... so why should I accept their rules," he whispered as he lay there on his back, looking over at the girl with the blanket wrapped around her. "I'll never forget about you... and I won't let you forget about me."

She smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. "Thank you kyou-kun it really means a lot to me..."

"Just... don't worry about that kind of stuff. As long as you keep doing what you do, nothing like that is going to happen to you... I promise." She nodded lightly as she moved closer to him but not enough to touch him as she looked to the sky once more.

His head turned towards her as she moved closer, his hands taking the blanket and wrapping it around her better. "You alright?"

She nodded lightly. "I just wanted to be close to you, but not to close..." She spoke sadly her eyes focused on the sky that had started to change to a midnight purple.

"You don't want to make me transform... that I understand," he whispered as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "It's difficult... not being able to touch those you care about..."

She nodded lightly as she sat up slowly looking down to him. "...Is it when our skin touches that you transform..."

"No... It takes an embrace, whether purposeful or accidental... an embrace causes the transformation of the Sohma family."

She nodded lightly. "...It was worth a try..." Her head lowered a little her eyes still focused on him. "I want you to be able to know what it felt like... beside the times Kagura chokes you when she does..."

"I could feel it... but only for a moment... then it's poof."

She nodded lightly giggling a bit. "You are pretty cute as a kitty."

His cheeks flushed as he shook his head quickly. "No I'm not!"

She giggled even more as she leaned over trying to tickle him her eyes looking to his shimmering in the rising moon.

He eeped slightly as she started to try to tickle him and squirmed around trying to avoid her fingers. He couldn't help but laugh, as much as he might try to pretend, he was enjoying it.

She smiled watching him as she sat up a bit more only to slip landing on top of him. Her eyes closing tightly knowing what was going to happen.

As she slipped, he instinctively threw his arms around her to catch her. Before he knew it, a cloud of smoke covered them both, leaving her lying atop the small orange cat.

She rolled off him quickly as she looked to him scared that he had hurt him. "...I'm so sorry Kyou-kun..."

Slowly he stands up on all fours and stretches slightly, his tail flicking side to side. "I'm alright... just, a cat." Slowly he shook his head and chuckled, "At least you didn't fall."

"...Yeah and I didn't crush you..." She looked down sadly. "...I ruined our little time didn't I..."

"No.… You didn't ruin anything." Smiling slightly, he slid over to her and placed a paw onto her hand, "this is going to happen a lot... no need to get worked up about it..."

"I know, but still..." She patted his head softly with her free hand smiling a little. "Your softer then Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun..."

"And a lot less nasty too... damn rat," he said with a slight chuckle as he looked up at her and rubbed his paw on her hand, making a slight purr sound as her hand patted his head.

She smiled lightly feeling a bit better now about what she had accidently done to him. "Thank you Kyou-kun... Did I make you happy though for that one second?"

"I was happy to know that you were safe... when I caught you. Yes, you did," he whispered and slowly crawled into her lap to curl up, shivering slightly in his tiny form.

"I thought you were use to the weather since you been training in the mountains." She spoke softly as she pulled the blanket up over them making sure he was covered more and safe.

"It's a little different... when you're the size of a kitten," he whispered as he snuggled into her for warmth, purring softly.

She nodded lightly as she petted him softly. "... I will protect you in this form as well Kyou-kun..." She smiled at him softly.

"Thanks... Tohru," he whispered as he started to grow groggy from her affectionate petting. His eyes drifting closed and popping back open again.

"Do you want me take you back inside the others are asleep I haven't heard them in a long time..." She continued to pet him softly her eyes closed halfway looking to the stars.

"If you're ready to go back in…." he whispered, his eyes closed fully as he instinctively nuzzled into her touch, "But... don't forrrrrget my clothes..."

She nodded lightly. "...Kyou-kun if I am still touching you does that keep you from changing back?" She looked down to him curiously.

"So I've heard... so long as you continue to touch me, I will remain a cat. But after you release me... only for a few moments will I remain one before changing back."

She nodded lightly as she looked to the stars starting to blush. "Do you want to lay in the same bed then if I keep close to you and touch you, you won't change back... so I don't think its bad as long as your a kitty..."

The orange fur of his face was tinted a soft shade of red as he thought about what she just said, his head slowly nodding. "I... would like that Tohru... but only until you are asleep, then I'll leave just incase..."

"It'll give us both a sense of security..." She smiled down to him kindly. "... It'll probably scare the others if we are laying together even in your kitty form..." She giggled.

Chuckling softly, he nuzzled into her and nodded his head. "I'd like that..."

She nodded lightly. "Should we head in now since it's getting pretty cold?"

"Yes... I would like to, it's rather chilly for my tiny form...," he said as he shivered in her lap. She nodded lightly as she pulled the blanket off of her wrapping him up in the blanket as she gathered his clothes making sure to hold onto his paw so he wouldn't transform on her as she started to go down the ladder carefully. He smiled in the warmth, relaxing as she took him down and into the building where it would be so much warmer. She slide the door open slowly careful not to make to much noise as she headed up to her room slowly shutting her door before sitting down on her bed with him on her lap as she sat his clothes on the dresser.


	5. Chapter 5

He remained quietly curled up against her, purring very slightly within the warmth of the blanket that she'd wrapped him in. He could be felt moving around just a bit, nuzzling against her body and getting comfortable. She blushed lightly as she rubbed his ears softly to try and relax him as she rested quietly her eyes closed slowly. His eyes, too, fell closed, his form coming to a rest against her, making him self comfortable. He was growing sleepy from the warmth, and was finding his purr was growing quieter as he started to drift off to sleep. She slept silently as her petting slowed until her hand rested under his body where she held him close to her body as she rested. He'd fallen asleep in her embrace; his eyes closed fully, ears folded against his head. It hadn't even occurred to him that they'd fallen asleep in the same bed. She woke slowly in the morning she had shifted in her sleep her back was to him as she turned over looking to him she blushed a dark red looking away as she took her hand shaking him lightly. "... Kyou-kun... You changed back..."

His eyes quickly widened as he awoke with a start, glad that he was still beneath the cover from the previous night. "I-It's alright... just... hand me my clothes and DON'T look this way..."

She blushed more. "...You tell me not to look, but the clothes are in front of you!" She was getting nervous now starting to feel overwhelmed her voice getting louder.

"SHH... you'll wake everyone else and they'll become suspicious," he said as he looked at his clothes. "Just... turn over and don't look this way, alright?"

She nodded lightly keeping her head down and her body facing away from him. "... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, just... don't look," he said as he quickly climbed out from under the blanket and ran to the dresser to get his clothing, pulling it on.

She closed her eyes tightly as she kept quiet before looking back slowly to him. "Are you done yet Kyou-kun?"

His head turned towards her, his pants on, his shirt still in his hands, "I'm close enough I suppose, it's alright." Slowly he closed his eyes and stretched out before pulling on his shirt, "Hopefully no one has bothered to look for us this morning..."

"... Yet, but the others are probably up though so you might want to go through my window." She giggled lightly. "Might be hard to explain that."

"Yea... sounds like a good idea," he says as he walks to the window and pulls it up. "See ya in the kitchen." Before she could say anything, he was out the window and to the ground. She walked out of her room still blushing lightly making her way down the steps into the kitchen to start breakfast. Slowly he walked through the front door, his arms crossed behind his head. Walking to the dining room, he takes a seat and glances at the other two.

Yuki looked up to the cat from his tea. "I didn't see you come in last night cat."

"I fell asleep on the roof, so don't even start with me, ya damn rat." His arms crossed over his chest as he let out a slight huff and tossed his head to the side towards the kitchen, waiting for his breakfast.

"You probably made Miss Honda more sick I saw her when she came down her cheeks were bright red."

"Nonsense, I made sure she went to bed before it got too cold outside, she's probably just thinking about things again." Slowly his head shook, glancing at the door still. She walked into the dining area with empty bowls and a big batch of oatmeal.

Seeing what she had, he slightly smiled and closed his eyes, glancing at the table, "Mhmm... That smells delicious, can't wait to get my hands on it."

She smiled. "I added leeks to give it more of a zing." She knelt down pouring the oatmeal into the bowl's handing it out to the three males of the household.

"Leeks..." he mumbled under his breath, his eyes falling on the oatmeal. Slowly, he lifted his spoon and poked at it, as if he expected it to explode or something, "You're kidding... right?"

She shook her head as she started to eat her meal smiling happily. "I hope you enjoy your meal." Grimacing slightly at the thought of the leeks, he slowly started to poke and prod at his oatmeal again before lifting one spoonful, sniffing of it.

She stood slowly leaving her bowl. "I'll make you something else to eat Kyou-kun." She stood slowly walking into the kitchen.

"No, sit down... I'll eat it." Slowly he stuck the spoon in his mouth, his eyes widening slightly. She giggled lightly as she knelt back down starting to eat quietly. Slowly, harshly he swallowed and put on the biggest, fake smile he could. He tasted the leek, it was... awful to say the least, but he'd eat it, just to make sure she didn't have to do anything special since she had been ill.

She giggled lightly tiling her head to the side. "Do you think I would put leeks in oatmeal Kyou-kun?"

"I don't know... you do love leek," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "You had me thinking they were in there... so badly that I could have sworn they were."

She smiled lightly. "I wanted to see what you would do." Yuki shook his head. "You can be so inconsiderate for what Miss Honda does for us you damn cat."

"Shut the hell up Yuki, before I shut you up," Kyou snapped, his eyes glaring daggers at the rat, hand clenching the spoon so tightly that it was beginning to bend. "She knows I don't like leek, and I know she was kidding with me now, so just keep your damn mouth shut!"

He glared at him as he looked back to his meal eating. "You can be so childish at times stupid cat." Tohru stood slowly after finishing her meal walking into the kitchen as she started to clean up quietly.

Finishing his oatmeal, he glared at Yuki before standing and walking into the kitchen with Tohru, making sure the door was closed behind them. "I swear... I'm gonna kill him one of these days..."

"But I would never be able to forgive you if you did." She looked up to him sadly before looking down finishing up the dishes.

Quietly he walked over and stuck his bowl in the sink, his hands staying in and washing at it, "Look... if I was inconsiderate, I didn't mean..." Sighing, he just shook his head, "forget it."

"You weren't I was the one out of place." She closed her eyes slowly before looking up to him. "...I'm sorry Kyou-kun..."

"I was the one complaining about food... so, don't apologize, just forget the whole thing," he said, his eyes closing as he finished up the bowl and put it in the rinse.

"... Kyou-kun can we go to the park later today?" She looked up into his eyes slowly. "I haven't been out of the house in a few days."

"Sure, we can do that if you'd like," he said, his hands still rinsing at the bowl before finally putting it in the drainer to dry. "I'd like to get away from that damn rat too."

She nodded lightly smiling lightly as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Kyou-kun."

A slight blush warmed his cheeks as he felt the warmth of her lips then the sudden coolness created by the slightly moist spot left behind by her kiss. "Uh... um... s-sure.. Tohru."

She smiled. "I got to clean up now I'll see you in a little bit. You can wait outside so you don't get hurt by Yuki-kun." She walked back into the dining room cleaning up.

"Him, hurt me? Ha," he called out to her before walking out the back door of the house, finding a nearby tree to scamper up and sit in a branch to wait for her. She finished cleaning the table off starting to wash the dishes before she walked outside slipping on her sandals and a sun hat she looked into the tree smiling up to him.

"You ready to go," he asked, looking down at her with a smile as well. He'd been wanting to talk to her more, after the way they'd woken up this morning.

She nodded lightly. "Yes I'm ready to go to the park." She was smiling happily.

Slowly he jumped down to the ground, standing beside her, "Good, I'm ready too." He had a slight smile spread over his lips, something that wasn't exactly usual. She blushed lightly seeing him smile as she looked down keeping her hands down slowly as she started to walk down the path. Slowly he walked beside her, his hands crossed behind his head. She made sure she was far from the house before she looked up to him blushing lightly. "...Kyou-kun... because you didn't get up to go to bed does that mean we slept together like other people?"

A slight blush slid over his cheeks, "We just shared a bed.. We didn't do anything you know..." He was trying to ease her thoughts, hoping he was doing so the right way.

She blushed lightly still as she looked down. "... But you were naked when I woke up..."

"I didn't touch you though... did I," he asked, truly not knowing if he'd touched her during the night. He didn't remember doing anything to her, he certainly hoped he hadn't done anything to her that she wouldn't like.

She shook her head slowly. "I wasn't sure if that counted though I don't want you to get in trouble with the others."

"It wouldn't matter if we did or not... they don't accept me, so why should I abide by their rules," he said defiantly, glancing at her with a slight smile spread over his lips. She blushed lightly as she reached for his hand slowly lacing her fingers in his. His eyes glanced down at her hand, blinking slightly before his hand closed around her's, holding it lightly. He felt a slight warmth on his cheeks, his eyes looking up to find her's. She smiled lightly as she looked to the sky as she continued to walk on. He followed beside her, allowing her to lead him around, his eyes closed.

She stopped reaching the park she let go of his hand running ahead of him turning around. "Can't catch me Kyou-kun!"

Laughing slightly, he allowed a grin to slide over his lips, "You can't outrun a cat Tohru!" Quickly he took off after her, running at his full pace. She giggled lightly as she moved quickly into to the trees hiding from him as she looked for him blushing lightly.

His head turned side to side as he looked around for her, using his instincts to look for tracks in the dirt. "Where, oh where are you...?" She blushed lightly as she quieted down a bit trying to stay quiet as she moved slowly staying hidden.

His eyes finally spotted a few small footprints. Following them quickly, he glanced around at the bushes and trees. "I know you're here." She moved slowly hearing him moving on the other side of the tree. He turned his head side to side, listening to the sound of her movement, a grin on his lips. She stopped slowly no longer hearing him. Quickly he half pounced around the corner at her. Moves back quickly against the tree startled.

"Found you," he says quietly, half-pinning her to the tree with one hand, chuckling softly. "Now, what do I win?"

She blushed lightly kissing his cheek softly. "...That."

He too blushed slightly, glancing off to one side and releasing her, "T-that was a fun game... we should play again sometime..." She nodded lightly still blushing as she looked down slowly.

"I'll hide now!" With that, he took off, running off into the trees deeper into the woods.

She stood slowly. "...Yeah easy for you, you can climb up into trees and smell me." She took off into the woods chasing after him.

Quickly, he ran towards a small pond and ran along its banks until he found a place to hide beneath an old bridge that led over the creek that flowed out from the pond. She stumbled over the branches in the forest as she looked around seeing people with their children. "... Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly searching for any signs of an orange hair as she headed toward the bridge.

Smiling, he sat beneath the bridge, leaning back against the ground almost in a laying position under it. "Let's see how long it takes her." She looked around a few kids running by half the size she was playing the same game. His head tilted back slightly, looking up through the cracks in the bridge. She looked back toward the bridge heading over quickly seeing a small patch of orange. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he grew comfortable beneath the bridge. The soft breeze that blew over the water's surface was nice, and the place was peaceful.

She smiled as she stood besides the bridge smiling. "I found you." She tackled him playfully forgetting about the curse.

"Ack!" Feeling her tackle, her arms falling around him, he poofed into a cat, mewing slightly.

People could be heard running over hearing the boom sound. She stood quickly forgetting about the slope of the bridge she smacked her head hard before falling back into the pond going under.

"Tohru!" He called out to her, his body too small to do much. Though he wasn't sure he could do much, he jumped into the water and swam to her, despite what water does to him.

People hurried over a few jumping into the water one grabbing hold of the scruff of his neck tossing him up on shore as two other men pulled the girl from the water.

"Hey, easy there big guy, before I have to beat your ass!" Came a voice that the people could not determine where it came from, Kyou's eyes large as he watched them pull her from the water.

She opened her eyes weakly as she looked to him. "...Run Neko-san... " She was using the term she had called him when they first met she didn't want to risk his identity being reveled. "...Go home to the others..." She started coughing her eyes closing as one of the men carried her away from the pond.

Quickly he did the exact opposite of what she'd called out to him, running up and jumping onto her, laying there with his claws lightly clinging to her soaked clothing. Very lightly, he whispered, hoping none would hear but her, "I'm not leaving you..."

"...The take my memories if they see you change..." Tears rolled down her face she was scared and shivering as she tried to push him away from her. "...Tell the others..."

His claws clung to her clothing, staying against her as closely as he could get. "Just don't let go, and I won't change back..." he whispered, not wanting to leave her.

Her eyes had already closed her body lay in the man's arms limply as an ambulance pulled in they took her quickly pulling him off of her body the man taking hold of him as the doors closed the sound going off as the ambulance moved heading down the road.

A loud hiss came from Kyou as he was yanked away, his right paw coming around and swiping harshly at the arm of the man holding him. The man's reaction was to drop the cat, which gave Kyou time to run back under the bridge to where his clothes were. She lay silently in the bed they had placed her on her breath shallow. Her mind starting to trick her 'mother.' she spoke her mother smiling to her as she ran toward her mother everything seeming to blur as she stepped closer her mother walking away from her. The person taking care of her till they got there watched her before putting on an oxygen mask so she could breath easily.

After a brief moment, he'd changed back and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on as quickly as possible. I'm coming Tohru. As quickly as his feet would carry him, the orange haired boy followed after the direction that the ambulance had gone, not stopping for anything or anyone.

They pulled her inside and into a room she was in risk, but she was unconscious and her body weak. "... Kyou-kun..." She spoke weakly through the mask that muffled her cries.

Running out into the street, the crimson eyes of the boy shifted left and right, trying to find any trace of a trail left by the ambulance. "Where's that damn hospital..." Quickly he followed a small black mark on the road, running towards downtown.

After the doctor checked her out he left the room leaving her alone in her room. "Does anyone know the girl's name?" The nurse shook her head the doctor walking past. "Someone will come looking for her."


	6. Chapter 6

After a few moments, the front door of the hospital burst open, an out of breath Kyou running in and straight to the information desk. "Where's Tohru? They wouldn't let me come with her and I demand to know where she's being kept!"

The nurse at the front desk jumped back hearing him shout. "We have no idea who your talking about keep your voice down there are sick people resting here." She stood slowly. "If you don't behave I'll have them kick you out."

"The girl that fell in the stream, where is she," he spoke in a slightly loud tone, though he was trying to restrain himself, for Tohru's sake. "Her name is Tohru, now where is she?"

"The girl they brought her in a few minutes ago she's down the hallway in the tenth room. Try to keep it down though she hasn't waken up yet."

Without another word, Kyou ran from the front desk towards the room that the woman had pointed out. He was worried, and wanted desperately to get to Tohru's side, he felt as though it was his fault, and now he had to get to her and make sure she was ok. The nurse watched him carefully not sure what he was doing exactly from the way he acted. The girl laid silently a blanket covering her up to her chest. Shoving open the door, Kyou stopped, looking in at her with the mask on her face. His head turned down slowly, "Tohru... I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes opened slowly hearing his voice. "...Kyou-kun..." She spoke weakly as she looked over to him sadly.

Quickly he ran to her bedside, kneeling down and grabbing her hands, "You're awake!" He was glad to see that she was awake, that she was ok, he had been so worried.

She looked to him smiling weakly to him. "...You can't get rid of me Kyou-kun..." She coughed her body shaking lightly.

A slight smile spread over his lips, before quickly fading behind a sadness showing. "It's my fault... I couldn't save you because of this damn curse..."

"...Kyou-kun I'm ok..." She spoke softly as she looked to him smiling faintly. "...You should go home you look really warn down." She was still concerned for him as she struggled sitting up.

"I told you... I'm not leaving you," he whispered, gripping her hands lightly still within his own. "I came here because I won't leave you..."

"What about the others I don't want them to worry..." She sat back against the raised bed looking into his eyes. "...What if someone saw what happened... I won't be able to stay with you and the others... Hatori-san will take my memories of you away from me..."

"No one saw anything... it was all hidden by the bridge, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, or your memories..." He never moved, staying there by her bed on the floor.

She moved her hand slowly from his petting his cheek her hands were cold from being in the water and not drying off fast enough. "...Thank you Kyou-kun... for taking care of me..."

"You always take care of us... of me... right," he said softly as he closed his eyes at her touch, "we should do the same for you... I should do the same, for you."

She blushed lightly before turning away her hand moving from his cheek as she began to cough hard now. "Just rest... I'll be here when you wake," he said softly as he slowly moved to a chair in the corner of her room, sitting in it, watching her.

"...You should call the others so they don't worry about us..." She pulled the blanket close to her body for warmth.

"I will... you just rest, all right," he once more spoke, smiling slightly at her as he leaned back in the chair and made himself comfortable. She nodded lightly as she watched him from where she lay her eyes slowly closing her body shivering lightly. His arms lay crossed over his chest as he watched her, his eyes as well slowly falling closed as he rested in the chair. She fell asleep curled in a small ball she still had the oxygen to help her breath. Her body had been weakened because of the cold water and cool august wind. The water had sapped him as well, his energy nearly having been drained, then the long run to the hospital, had left him exhausted. Quietly he rested in the chair, sleeping in it's softness. She woke during the night she took off the mask slowly as she moved over to him weakly draping a blanket over him to keep him warm before she slowly made her way to the bed.

The feel of the blanket folding over him made his eyes open slightly, "What are you doing up...?" He'd seen her, and spoke just as she stat back onto the bed.

"...You looked cold I didn't want you to get sick because of me..." She sat quietly looking to the window seeing that the sun had already fallen.

"I'll go call the others... you just rest, alright, and stop worrying about me, you're the one that's sick..." Slowly he stood, moving towards the door when the doctor entered, giving the orange-haired boy a stern look. "Visiting hours are over, sir, you'll have to leave."

"...He's my brother he's the only family I really have left after my mother got into a car accident please let him stay..." She was lying to him she didn't want Kyou to leave her alone. "...He's going to call our uncle to let him know what happened."

Kyou glanced back at her with a confused look, before deciding to play along. Looking back at the doctor, he glared at him and nodded, "That's right, and I promised her I wouldn't leave her side until she was better, so just get out of my way so I can do as she asked of me." She sat back slowly watching Kyou carefully still a little worried her body was shaking from the cold now as she watched the doctor now.

The doctor slowly stepped aside with a grumble, "She'll be released later tonight, so I guess it won't hurt to let you stay, just hurry up and go do what you need to do." With that said, the doctor walked away, Kyou close behind headed to the phone.

She laid down slowly closing her eyes halfway. "... Akito-san will learn about this... Kyou-kun will get hurt because of me..." She whispered softly no one around to here.

After a few brief moments, Kyou returns to the room and takes a seat in the chair again. "Yuki wanted to come down here, but I told him that the doctor wouldn't allow it. Shigure will come and get us when you're released."

She nodded lightly her head resting on the pillow her hand hanging off the bed. "...I'm still sorry about putting you in danger... You could have drowned..."

"You could have drowned... I shouldn't have hidden beneath that bridge..." Slowly he stood and walked to the bed, sitting on the side of it. "The game got... out of hand," he whispered, taking the hand that hung off the bed in his hands.

"...Because of me I got to excited and forgot about what happens..." She kept her head down her eyes hidden from his. "..I'm sorry Kyou-kun..."

"Stop apologizing... it's not your fault, alright," he said definitively, his hands squeezing her hand lightly, "as long as you're alright, everything is fine."

She nodded lightly as she looked back up to him. "... So how long till uncle gets here Kyou-kun...?"

"He told me to call him again when they release you and he will come to get us..." Kyou smiled slightly and looked down at her, "The doctor is gone, you don't need to flatter Shigure too much, so let's not mention this to him when he gets here."

She nodded lightly. "Then if were not playing I want to give you a reward for taking care of me." She leaned over slowly kissing his cheek.

A slight blush took over his cheeks as he looked down and smiled, "I never rewarded you for finding me..."

She blushed lightly. "I got to see a kitty that's good enough..."

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her forehead, lacing his fingers between her's, "I'll take you to the park again when you're feeling well... promise."

She nodded lightly as she continued to blush holding her hand in his hand now. "That'll be nice."

"This time.. I won't go near the water," he said softly as he looked down at her, finding her eyes and looking into them. "I won't let anything happen to you again..."

"I won't let anything happen to you either..." She looked down to her feet slowly.

A knock on the door was heard, Kyou glancing toward it. Slowly it opened to show Shigure standing there, seeing the two holding hands and being close, "The doctor called and said he'd released my... niece?"

She blushed a dark red giggling lightly as she looked to Kyou smiling. "...Yeah brother and I are ready to go home uncle."

"You two sure don't look like brother and sister... especially not like that, but... alright, let's go then shall we." Kyou blushed and let go of Tohru's hand quickly. She watched him sadly as she got up taking her wet clothes that hung in the closet walking out behind Shigure.

Quickly Kyou caught up to her, "I... I got to play the part while we leave, right?"

She nodded lightly looking down before looking up to him smirking as she stepped on his foot. "Baka brother you don't have to baby me."

Kyou's eyes went wide, almost yelling out in pain before he quickly remembered where he was. Slowly he bit his lip and grabbed her hand, tugging her around to look at him in the eyes.

She blushed a dark red seeing him before she started to giggle at him before pulling away. Slowly he followed her, smiling slightly as they headed for the door, glad that she was all right. She stayed on the other side of Shigure giggling lightly before coughing hard her body shaking as she did.

Quickly Kyou ran up beside her, grabbing her hand, "Are you alright, are you sure you're ready to go home?" Shigure laughed slightly, "Calm down Kyou, she's got a cold."

She nodded lightly. "...I just got a little worked up..." She moved away from him back to Shigure side. "...Brother you don't have to baby me I'll be just fine."

"Y-yea... you're right," he said as he stood on Shigure's other side, mumbling something about being glad when they get out of that hospital so she'll stop calling him that.

She stepped outside into the August breeze smiling. "...It feels nice and cold out here compared to the stuffy rooms."

"But you don't need to be cold," said Kyou as he glanced back at the closing doors, smiling satisfied.

"Its not that cold out her Kyou-kun." She smiled before she coughed once more shaking.

"But you're sick, here," he said as he grabbed Shigure's jacket, pulling it from him and putting it on Tohru, "he doesn't mind sharing..."

She blushed lightly looking up to him. "...Kyou-kun I'm fine... You don't have to act like this..."

"You're not fine, you're sick and you need to stay warm..." he said as he wrapped the jacket around her, his arms almost folding around her as he did.

She moved away from quickly almost frightened. "...I don't want you to be seen if something happens like today at the pond..." She looked down sadly as she walked on ahead of him following Shigure.

His head hung slightly, arms folding behind him, hands holding the opposite wrist. "Right... we can't let that happen..." he mumbled slightly, "Damn curse..." She got into the car slowly laying down in the back seat his coat over her as she lay silently. Slowly Kyou climbed into the front seat, staring out the front window quietly. He just stared straight ahead, not saying anything, wanting her to rest. She slept silently in the back seat coughing lightly shaking under the coat.

"Stop here Shigure... I'll walk the rest of the way home, I just need some fresh air and time to think... Make sure she goes to bed when you get home..."

She sat up slowly hearing the car slow to a stop. "..Are we home now...?" She looked up to Kyou slowly.

"Not yet," he whispered as he reached back and placed his hand on her cheek, "Finish your nap, I'll see you at home." With that, he slowly climbed from the car and shut the door behind him.

She nodded sadly. "... Ok Kyou-kun..." She slowly rested her head back down on the seat. Slowly he walked, towards the house, looking through her window as the car slowly drove away. Sighing slightly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly.

She watched him slowly before looking forward at the back of the seat closing her eyes slowly. "... Shigure-san... will you tell the others about what happened I mean to Akito-san and Hatori-san..."


	7. Chapter 7

Shigure continued to drive towards the house, his head tilting slightly, "About you being in the hospital? Why would I, it's not like it was anything serious."

"... Kyou-kun didn't tell you what happened at the park today when we were playing..?" She pulled the jacket to her chin.

"No, was there something important that happened that he was supposed to tell me," he questioned, looking up in the rear-view mirror.

"... When we were playing hide and seek... When I found him I got to excited and hugged him..." She buried her head in the jacket. "...I don't know if anyone seen him change or not..."

"Oh, I see... that makes things a bit different then doesn't it? He doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it, and I haven't heard any reports of an alien or anything..."

She nodded lightly. "..I'm scared Kyou-kun might get hurt by Akito-san because of me..."

"Akito doesn't have to know anything... and I wouldn't worry about Kyou... he doesn't care what Akito wants, and he's definitely not scared of him... he can take care of himself."

She nodded before hard coughing. "...I'm sick again after Kyou-kun nursed me back to health..."

"He wants you to rest and get well... so just, don't let him down. It's obvious he cares a lot about you... after all, he didn't tell me about what happened fully, because he wants to protect you..."

She sat up slowly as she nodded. "...I'm scared that I'll hurt him though... He's already been through a lot from what I've learned from his master..."

"He has been through a lot... and each time it has made him stronger. He used to not be like this... protective, but he is protecting you..."

She looked down blushing. "...I don't want the others to know though if Akito-san learns he'll make Kyou-kun's life a living hell." She leaned forward starting to cough harder this time.

"Don't worry too much... no one has to know anything about today. Kyou told us that you fell in the water... that's all that has to be said." She nodded lightly as she laid back down on the seat resting.

Looking in the mirror again, he slightly smiled and continued to drive home. Kyou was walking along the sidewalk slowly still, his head hung low, "I am going to get her in trouble... but I can't help what I feel... I can't stop wanting to protect her..."

She walked upstairs into her room lying down quietly on the bed as she closed her eyes she didn't cover up her body was to warm. His eyes turning up to the sky, Kyou closed his eyes, grabbing the beads on his wrist. "Why does this always happen to me... why can the cat never be happy..?" His head falling, he kneels down and hugs his knees, resting his chin on them. She stayed awake waiting for Kyou to return she kept her window open listening carefully for any footsteps from outside or on the rood. She coughed hard once more as she tried to rest.

After about an hour, the front door of the house opened, the orange haired boy walking through it and up the stairs towards his room. As he passed by Tohru's room, he paused for a moment, looking at it, "I shouldn't bother her..."

She sat up slowly hearing the stairs squeak she got off the bed slowly walking toward the door opening it slowly looking to see outside wanting to know if it was him.

His eyes fell on her as she opened her bedroom door, "I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled faintly. "...Welcome home Kyou-kun..." She had waited for him to get home she also listened to him by lying down and resting.

"How are you feeling," he asked softly, looking down at the floor, not wanting to look her in the eye after how he'd acted, afraid she'd push him away again.

"...I feel better Kyou-kun... Will you rest with me again?" She looked back up to him.

"I'll sit with you... if you want," he said softly, looking up at her slowly. His eyes fell on her's, eyes half closed. She blushed lightly taking his hand gently as she went over laying down on her bed still above the covers.

Slowly he followed her into the room, taking a seat on the side of her bed. "I-I'm sorry.. If I was pushy or anything..."

"...Its ok..." She petted his cheek softly. "...I was just worried about you getting hurt..." She closed her eyes halfway as she placed her hand in his.

His hand slowly closed around her's, holding it softly in his. "I can take care of myself... I promise," he says softly, holding her hand. "... Kyou-kun... When I get better we can play hide and seek in the woods where no one goes..." She looked up to smiling.

"Sure... if you would like to," he said softly, looking down at her with a smile.

She nodded lightly. "...Then we don't have to worry if I do something stupid again..."

Smiling, he closes his eyes and grips her hand, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "When you're better, I promise."

"...Kyou-kun... If my memories are taken from me... will you still come to see me...?" She closed her eyes slowly still holding his hand.

"You will never have that happen... and even if you did... I'd never let you go... I'd never let you forget me." She nodded lightly smiling her grip loosening around his hand as she moved closer to him resting her head on his lap. Smiling down at her slightly, his hand lightly running through her hair as she laid her head on his lap.

She smiled as she starting to drift off to sleep. "...I'm glad I got to meet you Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly as she started to rest.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too Tohru," he whispered as he watched her drift off to sleep slowly, smiling softly. She stayed close to him resting quietly coughing hard every once in awhile. Smiling a bit, he continues to run his fingers through her hair, trying to make her comfortable. She woke quickly moving away from him quickly running across the hall into her bathroom slamming the door shut as she began to throw up.

Slowly he stands and moves to the door, knocking on it, "You ok in there?"

She was shaking badly she didn't come out until she had washed her face trying to get rid of the smell. She closed the door behind her as she kept her head down.

"You need to sleep... and drink plenty of water..." he said as he took her hand and slowly led her back to her room. She held his hand weakly her body warm as she slowly lay back down on the bed closing her eyes halfway. Slowly he pulled the covers over her, grabbing a glass and going to get her some water. She kicked the covers off of her body she felt to warm to be covered even in light sheets. When he came back, he carried her the water, smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed. She laid quietly on the bed she wasn't even smiling anymore her face had grown pale.

"Tohru..." he said softly, giving her a light shake, "you need to drink plenty of fluids."

She sat up slowly taking the glass slowly looking down. "...My mom use to take care of me when I got sick..." She drank the glass slowly tears starting to roll down she could only drink a little bit before setting the glass on her dresser as she laid down slowly.

"I'm here... I'll take care of you Tohru...," he said softly, wanting to calm her and make her feel better. Slowly he ran his fingers through her hair again.

She closed her eyes slowly as she started to drift off not fully aware what was going on her head starting to burn up. Slowly he felt the heat from her head and took a rag, dampening it and placing it on her head. "...Kyou-kun... I got to see my mother today..." She spoke barely above a whisper her eyes closed now. "... But she wouldn't stop for me and wait for me..."

"You were probably dreaming Tohru... you miss your mother, and your thoughts create dreams."

"...I don't remember her voice anymore..." She stayed close to him.

"It's been a long time... just... try to rest," he said softly as he leaned over her, running his fingers through her hair still.

"...Do you remember how your mother talked Kyou-kun...?" She opened her eyes halfway looking up to him weakly.

"I'll never forget her voice..." he said quietly as his eyes fell closed, a slight look of hesitation on his face, "but... let's not get into that, ok?"

She nodded weakly closing her eyes. "...I love you Kyou-kun..." She rolled over slowly facing away from him sleeping soundly.

His eyes go wide slightly at her words, slowly falling closed as he puts a hand on her shoulder, " I love you too Tohru..." She was coughing hard shaking as she slept, but didn't wake. Slowly he rubbed her arm, slowly laying down beside her.

Yuki walked in quietly looking in. "...Is she ok..." He looked at her worriedly then glared seeing the cat lying like that with Tohru.

"She's sick... and needs lots of rest," he whispered, looking over at Yuki, "I'm taking care of her."

He slowly made his way over sitting on the floor next to the bed. "I'll help you can't be trusted with Miss Honda..."

"Why not?" His voice was angry, but remained quiet, not wanting to wake Tohru.

She shivered in her sleep Yuki watching her quietly. "What happened at the pond?"

"We were playing hide and seek and she slipped... I tried to catch her... and," he said quietly, sighing softly. "It's my fault..."

"...She shouldn't have gotten this sick..." He petted her cheek softly. "...She was still sick when you went to the park."

"She said she was fine... I believed her..." he said, looking down.

"...You should have checked her before going... You know how Miss Honda is she puts everyone before her..."

"She asked me to take her... so I thought she was better, I didn't know she was still sick... I know I should have made sure... but I trust her..."

"...Did something else happen at the pond?"

"I told you... she slipped... I tried to catch her, and she fell in..."

He looked up into his eyes before nodding slowly laying back against the bed closing his eyes halfway. "...I don't want you taking Miss Honda anywhere till Hatori-san checks on her."

"No... he won't touch her... I'll take her back to the normal hospital before I'll let him touch her..." he said, glaring at Yuki.

He looked back slowly. "...What happened at the pond cat?"

"I told you damn it, she slipped and I tried to catch her, read between the fucking lines rat," he growled, "no one saw it, they only saw her!"

She flinched in her sleep hearing him her eyes slowly opening looking to him sadly she was still out of it as she looked around the room. "...Mom..." She spoke weakly.

"Tohru... it's ok, we're here," spoke the soft voice of Kyou, completely ignoring the rat now as he focused entirely on the girl.

She moved closer to him weakly resting her head on his lap she was still burning up Yuki leaned over feeling her head. "... We need to get Hatori-san she's running a high fever..."

"I don't want him touching her Yuki... if anything, let me take her back to the hospital.. but not Hatori..."

"Hatori-san would be faster then some doctor waiting on several patients it'll take for to long to get across town!" He was growling at him now.

"I don't care... Hatori will tell Akito about the accident and he'll force him to take her memory... I won't allow it..."

Yuki growled at him. "Your stubborn cat I'll get Shigure-san up dress her in warmer clothing the cold outside won't help her any." He left quickly heading down to Shigure.

"D-dress... h-her..." he questioned as he stood slowly, looking down at her with a slight blush spread over his cheeks.

She opened her eyes slowly feeling him move away from her. "... Kyou-kun... What's wrong?"

"Yuki thinks you should see Hatori... I told him I'll take you back to the hospital, your fever is out of control..." he said, reaching over to her drawer to get her a robe. She sat up slowly watching him her shaking lightly as she stood walking over to him.

"Here... put this on, the cold air might feel good on your skin, but you need to keep this on in order to be warm so you don't get sicker."

She nodded lightly as she pulled her sweater on grabbing his hand weakly her cheeks were red and rosy as she made her way down stairs. Slowly he followed her down the stairs, his hand in her's. Walking to the front door, he glances out to see Shigure in the car, Yuki already in the passenger seat. "I wish that damn rat would just stay home..."

She looked up to him sadly. "...I'm sorry I'm sick Kyou-kun I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." She started to lose her balance a few tomes until she finally made it to the car.

Quickly he reached out and pulled the door open for her, helping her in while still holding onto her hand. Once he was sure she was in, he too climbed in and took a seat beside her.

She closed her eyes slowly before leaning over her head resting in his lap her hair falling in front of her eyes. Yuki looked back to her sadly. "...She probably got phenomena from being in the pond."

"Pneumonia..? I shouldn't have brought her home yet, I'm surprised the doctor would release her if that was the case..." His hand gently ran through her hair.

"The 'doctor' was probably taking care of other patients." Yuki watched her carefully as Shigure started to drive back Shigure looking in the review mirror. "...At first its hard to tell until a few hours later or longer. Luckily Kyou-kun was sleeping with her again."

His eyes went wide slightly as he heard their words, "I wasn't sleeping with her, I was just watching over her... and what do you mean 'again'?"

"When I came home I went to check on Miss Honda and I saw her holding this cute little fuzzy orange cat."

A slight blush spread over the cheeks of the boy, "What were you doing looking in her room when she was sleeping, pervert?"

"She was sick Kyou-kun I was worried about her." He looked back to him glaring a bit. Tohru giggling weakly as she tried to open her eyes.

"Yea yea... it was her idea... said it would make her feel better, so you think I could say no to her...?"

He shook his Head pulling into town. "What else happened tonight?"

"Nothing happened... I was just trying to make her feel better, she was sleeping and I was just there, watching her."

"I meant did she do anything when she was sleeping or woke up."

"No... Not that I know of, why?" He blinked, looking around slightly uncomfortable.

"She didn't show any other signs of being sick just a temperature?"

"She vomited once... but that was before she went to bed..."

He nodded lightly. "She probably swallowed a lot of the pond water when she went under."

"Probably... I still feel bad about what happened... I didn't expect her to fall in like that, but..." Slowly he sighed and looked down.

She had her eyes open halfway as she smiled faintly to him she couldn't say anything she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable if she said the wrong thing. Smiling down at her slightly, he brushed his hand through her hair still.

She closed her eyes slowly as Shigure pulled up into the hospital parking lot. "Kyou-kun help her into the hospital I'll sign the papers."

"Sure thing," he said, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. "Come on Tohru... time to go in." She slid out slowly grabbing his hand her body temperature had changed dramatically once more her hands were cold and pale.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyou's eyes widened slightly from the cold feel of her hand. "That's really weird... we should get you inside and let the doctor have a look at you." With that, he tugged on her hand and started walking towards the emergency room. She walked close to him struggling a bit Yuki follow beside her to help her if she fell.

Once at the building, Kyou grabbed the door and tugged it open quickly, only to be met by a familiar gaze on the other side. "Hatori?"

She looked up weakly seeing him her eyes lowering. "...Set her down somewhere before she faints..." Yuki yelled at him trying to stay calm.

"She needs to be taken inside, she needs to see a doctor before she gets sicker, we can't sit her down out here." Kyou was determined not to let Hatori touch her, and as such, pushed past him through the door, tugging Tohru behind him.

"...Kyou-kun... You're hurting me..." She stumbled trying to keep her balance as he pulled her along.

"I... I'm sorry Tohru, but I won't let that man touch you," he said, pulling her a bit closer, his eyes glaring back at Hatori. One of the nurses took them toward a room down the hall open the door taking Tohru from him so she could help her better changing her into a hospital outfit.

Kyou stood waiting outside the door as Hatori and Yuki approached slowly. "Don't even think about it Hatori, this has nothing to do with you, you stay away from her." Yuki glared at him as the nurse laid Tohru down covering her up to stay warm her body shivering as the nurse placed on IV needle in her arm to help treat her.

"What are you doing here Hatori? Who brought you here and for what reason? You're the family's doctor, you have no place in a hospital like this one."

Yuki slowly leaned back against the doorway looking down. "I would keep your voice down cat if you don't want Akito-san to hear you."

Hatori glared at the orange-haired one, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, and what is wrong with her? I thought it was agreed that anyone involved with the family was to come to me for treatment."

"He's scared you would take her memories from her." Tohru turned weakly on her side looking to them sadly her body was in pain. "... Kyou-kun..." The Nurse by now had already left.

Kyou turned towards Tohru, smiling slightly as he walked into the room and sat down by her bed, "How're you feeling now that you've got some medicine in you?"

"...I'm ok... Please don't be upset..." She reached up weakly petting his cheek softly trying to make him smile.

His head nodded softly as she petted his cheek, lightly purring. "You'll be fine... just don't pretend to be ok anymore, if you're sick, tell us..." Outside, Hatori looked in and brushed his hair aside slightly, "What happened to her, and more importantly, what happened to the cat? He's not supposed to be... happy."

Yuki watched him before looking to Tohru. "She fell in a pond when they were playing hide and seek she wasn't well still, but lied to him to make him happy. Now she's in pain because of him."

Hatori nodded slightly, "How did she fall in the pond?" Kyou's hands reached up and took hold of one of Tohru's hands, feeling the cold feeling of it. "Rest now... please, and get well..."

"...Will you be here when I get up?" She looked up to him sadly. "She slipped I guess."

"Yea... I'll stay right here while you sleep. I'll be here when you get up, I'll be here when you are well." Hatori watched the two from outside, rolling his eyes, "What of him, could he not just pull her from the water before she had time to become sick?"

Yuki shrugged lightly. "Akito-san most be really sick if he's here I know how he gets when he leaves his home."

Hatori nodded slightly in response to the question, but spoke no words. His arms folded, he continued to watch the two, wondering what had changed about the cat. "Perhaps we should contact his master... he can't be allowed to get close to anyone."

"Why not will it make your job harder to put him in the cage after high school. I doubt she'd allow anyone to take him away from her."

"There's no need to take him away from her, he'll push her away if we call his master..." spoke the 'doctor' as he turned to walk away.

Yuki followed after him. "Why would he push her away after all this?" Yuki watched him carefully looking into the man's eyes.

"Kyou's true form... it's full of pain, sadness, anger... all of them combined will push her away..."

"You mean that form that pushed his mother to kill herself?" He looked down. "...Miss Honda won't run from him she has done a lot to help him."

"Yes... the beads on his wrist hide his true self... and when released..." a slight smirk slid over Hatori's lips, "all hell will break loose."

Yuki stopped following him now as he stepped back. "He'll kill her if she gets close just like his mother."

"He won't let her get close, he'll run far away and his spirit will be broken yet again. It's what must be done if we're to put him in the cage without resistance."

"Your going to break Miss Honda as well she won't let him go she'll try to bring him home you know that don't you... Is that what Akito-san wants..."

"Akito doesn't care about her, for what it is worth to him, she shouldn't even know about our family..." Again Hatori began to walk away, heading for the room that Akito was in. He returned shortly to where Tohru was sleeping quietly the medicine starting to go threw her system. Kyou sat still, quietly waiting by her side for the girl to awaken. He watched the IV drip, seeming as though he felt nervous about something.

Yuki moved slowly setting at the edge of the bed. "…You don't have to worry about Miss Honda right now Cat she's not on the agenda."

"It's my fault she's this sick... and I promised I'd be right here when she woke up, it's the least I can do..."

Yuki shook her head. "Your master will be coming soon Cat." Tohru slept silently still as she relaxed holding onto his hand.

"What, master is coming to see me," Kyou asked in a semi-excited tone. He hadn't seen his master in quite some time, and had wanted to visit with him again. It wasn't even in his mind that he was in for what he hated most.

"It won't be what your expecting Kyou..." Yuki stood slowly and carefully as he stood up walking over to the chair sitting back.

"What do you mean it won't be what I'm expecting," he replied, his eyes glancing over at Yuki, semi-glaring.

"...Will you still care for her... whatever happens...?" He looked back over toward the window looking outside.

"Yea... why wouldn't I? She's part of the family now, wouldn't you care for her still, no matter what happens?"

He nodded lightly. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run from her for whatever happens..."

"Why would I run from her," he said, looking at him with a confused look, then suddenly remembering his beads. "No... he's not coming here for..."

"...What will you do Kyou-kun she run after you to bring you home you know how she is you saw what she did at the park to save you..."

"How did you know what she did in the park," he asked, his head tilting as he grabbed his beads, squeezing them harshly.

"Shigure-san told me what Miss Honda said in the car when you ran." He watched him car fully.

"Why is master coming here... who's making him come here, and why? What is the purpose of taking my beads this time... is it because of her being here...?"

"I don't know why and if she is the reason for it Kyou-kun." He glared at him now. "I thought I would warn you... for her safety."

"I don't want her to see me like that..." he said, his eyes closing as he looked at his hand being held by her's. "I don't want her to see me like that, it will break her to see the real me... the thing I've been hiding."

"She'll be worse off then Kana when Akito-san blinded Hatori-san in one eye."

"What do I do...? I can't let her see me like that.."

"I don't know cat I was only able to give you a warning." Tohru smiled faintly in her sleep as she rested quietly.

"I won't let him take my beads... not again. He's done it every time I get close to someone... never again, I won't let him... I won't let him make me break her..."

"Then run away." He spoke coldly. "... I'll take care of her when you do."

"NO... I promised her I wouldn't leave her... I would be here until she was well... I can't go back on that now... I, can't break a promise to her after what I've caused her..."

"...You would break her more by staying... I don't think they would try it here..."

"I won't leave her Yuki... and I won't let them do this to me, not again..." His hand on her's closed slightly tighter.

Her eyes opened slowly looking down to him as she looked up to him. "... Kyou-kun..."

"Yes Tohru," he asked softly, looking down at her with a slight worried smile, his hands still holding her's.

She looked into his eyes weakly. "...Did I make you upset..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she reached up petting his cheek weakly she was struggled to keep her eyes open now.

"No.… you didn't do anything Tohru... just, rest ok? You need to conserve your energy so you can get well..."

She nodded slowly. "...So we can play hide and seek out in the woods...?" She still looked into his eyes as she moved trying to get comfortable in bed.

"Yea... as soon as you're well... we can play hide and seek in the woods," he whispered, looking down at her still.

She smiled faintly. "... I wish you could lay with me like earlier... Like what my mom use to do..."

"Shhhh.… just rest Tohru, you need it. If I need to go, I'll go, but I'll be back." She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes. Yuki watching quietly.

His hand gave her's a gentle squeeze, his eyes closing softly. "Sleep now..."

"...I want you to rest to Kyou-kun..." She spoke quietly.

"I will get some rest... but don't worry about me, you're the sick one... now stop talking and rest." She nodded lightly as she moved as close as she could lie down quietly as she rested close to him. Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes and just held her hand gently, wanting her to be able to rest comfortably while at the same time knowing he was there. Shigure walked back into the room sitting down by Yuki quietly looking over to the cat.

His head tilted down slightly, looking at his hand in her's. "Why must I be faced with this... damn curse..."

"You were born the cat it's as simple as that." Shigure watched him carefully as he spoke.

"Shut up... I'm so sick of being called 'the cat' and treated as a castaway... I'm part of this family too..."

Tohru flinched hearing him shaking lightly as her eyes opened slowly. "...I'm sorry..."

"Shhhh... I'm not talking to you, just rest, all right? It'll all be ok, just rest," His eyes were on her fully, watching her, worried about her, no longer caring about the others.

She let his hand go slowly tucking it in her hand in her blanket. "...I won't force you to stay Kyou-kun..."

"No…. I'm not leaving you Tohru... please don't think I meant that towards you, I was talking to the pervert..." She looked up to him sadly as she nodded lightly closing her eyes halfway.

Slowly he leans over her bed, laying his head on it, his hand resting on her arm. "I'm not leaving you Tohru..."

She nodded once more as she moved slowly kissing his cheek. "...Thank you Kyou-kun..."

A slight blush took his cheeks as he placed his hand on her's again. "Don't think I'm letting you get rid of me that easily..." She smiled kindly as she rested her head beside his as she closed her eyes resting close to him. His eyes too remained closed, looking at the others in the room as they watched him.

She slept silently Yuki looking over to him. "..Your going to hurt her Kyou-kun just like your mother..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mother never loved me... she only said she did... She said she did to keep me happy so that I wouldn't hurt her... Tohru is different..."

"How different she lied to you as well Kyou-kun." Shigure spoke quietly. "...She's only trying to make you happy till you go in that cage."

"She said she loved me... and it seemed real... unlike all those times mother lied to me..."

"So those words can be spoken with ease did she smile at you when she said it?" Yuki was watching him confused by what Shigure was saying.

"When doesn't she smile... even when she's sick she's smiling... because she's happy here, with us, with this family..."

"...Until we have to erase her memories." Shigure watched the cat. "...When she goes off to college when you are to be locked away and Yuki-kun is forced back to the estate."

"I won't let that happen... I won't let them do that to her, I can't let them..." His head rested beside her still, his eyes closed.

"...She is suffer now to make you happy to keep you safe from Akito-san."

"Tohru... I won't leave you, I promise," he whispered as he laid his head closer to her's, "I won't let them do what they plan..."

She slept silently still Shigure walking over grabbing his shoulder. "All we need is for Akito-san to walk in and see this."

"I won't leave her Shigure... and I won't let Akito do anything... I'd rather kill him and have to die too than let him touch her..."

"...And you don't think she will suffer when you do... How blind could you be..."

Kyou was confused, he didn't know what to think anymore, his emotions were twisted and mixed like a drink at a bar.

"It would be best to erase her memories now while she doesn't understand what's going on." Shigure spoke sadly.

"NO... No..." Kyou spouted off, clinging to her hand as he lay his head on the bed still, "I told her I wouldn't let them do that to her... I promised her I would never lett her forget me or me forget her..."

"...She would never know Kyou-kun she could live a normal life... Without ever knowing you..."

"But I can't forget her... and I couldn't give her up like Hatori gave up his wife... I can't..."

"... She is suffering because of you..."

"I know she is... but... you don't understand, I just can't let her go..."

"Fine will see what happens when we take her home tomorrow..." Shigure spoke coldly. "Will see if she could stay knowing you..."

Kyou's hand moved to his beads, looking down at them, sadness plastered all over his face.

"... It'll make things easier to see what she does and how she reacts."

Slowly, Kyou removes his hand from her's and stands up, "I'm going to the bathroom..." Yuki watched him carefully not sure what was going on anymore some of the things spoken he had no idea of. Slowly Kyou walked out the door and turned down the hall towards the restrooms. His eyes were downcast, looking at the floor as he walked. Yuki walked over to the bed setting down slowly petting her head to comfort her if she woke while Kyou was gone he cared about her he had no idea about what would happen to her after high school.

After a few moments, Kyou walked back into the room, looking at Yuki. "You care about her too... so why do you not help me, why do you sit there and take all the shit the family throws at us, at her?" He looked to him coldly shaking his head as he petted Tohru's cheek softly letting her rest.

"We can't let them take her from us... can we?"

"...Kyou-kun... stand down right now..." He spoke barely above a whisper Shigure looking outside the window now as he had set back down in the chair.

"Stand down? And just LET them take her away? She's part of the family, she belongs with us!"

"Kyou-kun stand down now." He looked up to the cat looking in his eyes as Shigure got up walking outside closing the door. "... Try something now Kyou-kun you'll put her in more danger... She's sick... You try something and will have no where to take her to get well... You aren't thinking of her welfare now you stupid cat!"

"I'm not going to start anything here... I want to wait 'til she's well and we get her home..."

"Then keep your temper down or risk her getting hurt by them..."

Sighing quietly, Kyou leans back against the door and looks up. "I don't want anything to happen to her..."

"... I don't either Kyou-kun, but we have to bite our tongues for now till everything is settled."

"Whatever... just, as long as she's alright in the end," he says, walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

He watches him carefully. "...We can't risk her becoming sicker."

"I know, I know... we'll wait I said..." Yuki sat close to Tohru his head lowered slowly as he closed his eyes. Kyou's hands rested on his legs as he sat on the side of the bed, looking down at Tohru. She slept silently smiling as she started to feel much better her eyes opening slowly as she heard the rain. She looked outside watching the rain patter against the window. Kyou's eyes glanced up at the window as he heard the sound of the rain starting to beat against the window. Slowly he let out a soft sigh, knowing that it was going to be one of those days for him if he had to go outside in that. She pushed herself up crawling down the bed to where Kyou was resting her head on his lap softly before her eyes closed slowly. Slowly he ran his hand through her hair again, glancing down at her with a soft smile on his lips. She always managed to make him smile. Yuki looked up to where she had laid down covering her with the bed sheet to help her stay warm.

Kyou's eyes glanced up at Yuki, his hand still brushing lightly through Tohru's hair. Slowly he looked down and smiled, "Rest well, you've got to get better so we can all go home together."

"...Kyou-kun... Do the others hate me...?" She spoke barely above a whisper she could remember talking from coming in and out of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"No Tohru, the others don't hate you... what would give you that idea," he asked as his hand still brushed through her hair softly.

"... I could hear them..." She spoke sadly gripping his pant leg as tears soaked through. "... I'm sorry if I have become a burden for the family..."

"You haven't become a burden... so stop thinking like that ok? We're all going home together, as happy as ever... as soon as you get well... You were just dreaming it..."

She nodded sadly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... I have to help Yuki-kun later with the plants... If it keeps raining like this..."

"Shhhh…. Just sleep now," he whispered as he tucked the sheet over her more, his hand still trailing through her hair softly, wanting to help her relax.

She closed her eyes slowly. "...Kyou-kun if you want to leave... I'm not going to stop you..."

"Just rest.. ok... I'm not going anywhere, I promised that I'll stay, and I will," he whispered. She nodded slowly as she cuddled close to him falling in to a light slumber. His hand continued to stroke her hair as she slept, watching the rain outside.

"... Are we going to take her home Kyou-kun and risk her getting hurt..." Yuki looking to the cat.

"When she's well... what else would we do? We can't just leave her here..."

"I know, but we have to figure out something to keep her safe and out of their reach..."

"Like what," Kyou asked, still staring at the rain as it beat about the window of the room.

"I don't know I'm just trying to think of something... I never knew that they would do this to her or us."

"It's because of me... because I'm 'the cat' and everyone hates 'the cat.' They know I'm getting close to her... so they want to take everything away from me."

"...They want to punish her as well for carrying for the cat..." Yuki watched him before turning and sighing.

If only this damn curse would just... go away," whispered Kyou, glancing at the window still, his eyes falling closed slowly.

"...It won't just like the ones before us..." He closed his eyes as he leaned back slowly.

"I can wish though... can't I," grumbled Kyou, his eyes closed still, his hand stopping on her head, just resting there.

"...Just like anyone else cursed I'm sure your allowed to..." He kept his eyes down. "...Tomorrow will be a long day will find out how loyal Miss Honda is to the cat..."

"Yea... IF she's better by tomorrow..." he said softly, looking down at Tohru, sighing quietly. "I really messed up this time."

"By letting her stay so close to you..." He closed his eyes as he drifted off.

"Shut up rat... she is the one that stayed close... I didn't force her to do any... ah forget it," he mumbled, shifting around slightly while trying not to wake the sleeping girl. She slept silently her head resting on his lap a few tears rolling down every once on awhile. His hand resumed its gentle brushing of her hair as he sat there, watching her sleep. She slept silently until she woke earlier in the morning her eyes opening slowly. As she wakes, she would see him sleeping in a sitting position, his hand still in her hair. She blushed lightly as she leaned up slowly and carefully kissing his cheek softly. His eyes slightly opened as he felt her move, looking down at her.

She smiled at him kindly looking into his eyes as she blushed lightly. "..Morning Kyou-kun."

"Good morning Tohru..." he whispered softly, yawning very quietly as he sat there, not wanting to move too much.

"...Can we go home now...?" She spoke quietly barely above a whisper she was missing her new home she wanted to be around the others.

"Not until the doctor says you're better..." he whispered, smiling down at her softly. She nodded lightly as she rested her head back down on his lap closing her eyes halfway as she tried to wake up. Slowly he ran his hand through her hair again, yawning softly, his eyes half closed. He was tired since he didn't sleep much from sitting up, but he wouldn't want to let her know that. She pushed herself up careful not to wake Yuki who had fallen asleep against the hospital bed frame.

"Lay back down the way you should be, the doctor will be here shortly to check you out again," whispered Kyou as he slowly stood up off the bed and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to the restroom." She nodded lightly as she lay back down still careful not to wake Yuki as she closed her eyes resting quietly. After a moment, Kyou walked back in, followed closely by the doctor. In his hand he held a clipboard with her charts on it, walking over to her side and glancing at Yuki. Yuki looked up quickly hearing the footsteps on the cold floor Tohru's eyes opening slowly as she pushed herself up looking to the doctor.

"Well... everything is checking out well so far, how's her temperature," said the doctor as he walked to her and took out an ear thermometer.

"...I feel better now you don't have to." Yuki sat up slowly moving back into a chair as Tohru sat quietly on her knees looking to the doctor.

"No, before we can release you, your temperature has to be back at normal and I have to listen to your breathing," said the doctor as he walked to her, placing the thermometer next to her ear, "it won't hurt, just give me a couple of seconds." She nodded lightly as she tucked her hair behind her left ear closing her eyes slowly.

Slowly he inserted the thermometer and pushed the button, waiting for a beep before taking it back out, "Well... it's close, just rest for a little while longer and I'll come back and listen to your breathing." She nodded lightly as she laid back down on the bed slowly looking to Kyou.

Kyou, having waited for the doctor to leave, walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. She blushed lightly. "...If I keep seeing you how am I supposed to keep my temperature down." She giggled lightly trying to make him smile.

A slight chuckle escaped him, his eyes closing as he shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Silly." She smiled before turning away coughing lightly not as hard as last night.

"Shhhh, you've got to get your temperature down so we can go home together," he whispered, lightly pushing her hair back out of her face.

She blushed lightly at his touch as she nodded lightly. "...I want to play and seek again Yuki-kun can join us..." She smiled as she looked up to him. "...We are family..."

Kyou's eyes turned to Yuki as he brushed her hair back still and smiled. "Yea... I guess the damn rat can join us... this time," he spoke, teasingly instead of hatefully as he normally would.

"...You two are the only ones I feel I can trust anymore..."

"Our family... is not exactly, easily trusted I know," he said, glancing down at the girl with a very slight smile, listening still to the sound of the rain on the window.

"I'll protect you from the rain Kyou-kun..." She reached back slowly placing her hand on his gently.

Smiling a bit, he curls his hand around her's and nods. She closed her eyes slowly as she drifted off again. Smiling, he looked over towards the door as Shigure walked back in, "How's she doing this morning?"

She shivered lightly as she looked up to him. "…I feel much better Shigure-san..."

"Good!" He had his usual cheerful disposition, glancing down the hallway towards the doctor that was approaching. She sat up slowly hearing the footsteps feeling bad for resting close to Kyou when Shigure walked in.

The doctor walked in right behind Shigure, stethoscope around his neck, "How're you feeling now?"

"Much better now." She spoke smiling a bit.

"If you could just sit up straight for me," he said as he took the stealth and put it in his ears, "and take a deep breath for me when I tell you." She nodded as she moved to the edge of the bed sitting up strait as she looked forward.

Slowly the doctor reached around behind her and stuck the stealth to her back beneath the flap of her hospital gown, "Now take in a deep breath and let it out real slow." She nodded lightly as she took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

Moving his hand and the stealth to the other side, he nods his head, "Sounds good, I'll go start the discharge papers. You wait here 'til the nurse comes." She nodded lightly as she looked to Kyou smiling at him kindly. Before getting up getting her clothes to change back into.

Looking at her, he blinks slightly, "I... we'll step out while you get dressed." Slowly he walks towards the door, looking back at the other two, "That means you too Shigure."

"I can change in the bathroom I won't force you guys to leave the room." She stood weakly making her way to the bathroom.

"Alright... we'll tell the nurse if she gets here before you get back." She nodded lightly as she went down the hallway to change.

"Very end of the hall, last door on the right," he said as he leaned back against the wall, Kyo glaring at him. "The one by the bathroom?" She stepped in quietly into the restroom locking the door as she began to change.


	11. Chapter 11

"Answer me damn it Shigure!"

Shigure closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, "Yea, by the bathroom... but don't worry about it, Hatori isn't here yet... and Akito is too sick to get out of bed." She walked out quietly from the restroom her hospital gown folded. A small frail hand from the other room almost inviting her in with the flick of his wrist.

"Unless he feels threatened or wants to conflict pain Miss Honda got out of bed while she was really sick. What's to stop him."

"Shit," Kyou yelled as he jumped from the bed and ran past Shigure into the hallway, running towards the bathroom. She sat silently in the dark room only a little light illuminated the room from the hallway her head was down a hand resting on her cheek.

Once at the bathroom, Kyou started knocking on the door hard. "Tohru?"

"Cat it looks like you lost your precious little squeaky toy." The voice was cold and ruthless.

His eyes widened slightly as he stepped back and walked over to Akito's room, looking in. "What'd you do...?"

"...Nothing I'm just talking to your little sister I hear she had a bit of accident at the park yesterday." She sat quietly her bangs covering her eyes.

Kyou pushed open the door fully and walked in slowly, "You touch her and I swear... the curse will end with this generation..."

"How can it little monster your the reason why everyone can't live in peace can't live a normal life." He moved his hand from the girl's cheek as he sat up. "Have you told this poor flower about you... Your true form..."

"Shut up... shut up now!" Kyou growled as he quickly stepped between Akito and Tohru, "You leave her out of this damn it... she's done nothing to you!"

"By coming into to this family for caring for a monster she has threatened are family..." He growled at Kyou as he sat up slowly placing his hands on his face. "You will return to me I will take care of you not this stupid girl..." Tohru looked up slowly taking Kyou's left and sadly.

"I'm not accepted by this family... and I know what your way of 'taking care' of me is... I'm not going in that cage, and I'm not leaving Tohru!" Gritting his teeth, Kyou curls his fingers around Tohru's hand while balling the other into a fist.

"You touch me you little monster I'll show her what you really are..." She pulled lightly on his hand she had remained silent and frightened while Akito talked she wanted to leave she didn't want him hurt.

"Let her go... and I'll leave without a second thought," he said, looking down at Tohru.

He smirked letting go of the girl's arm. "Run little Monster, but you won't escape the cage and she won't escape her punishment."

Sorry its short oh well review

Vv vV


	12. Chapter 12

"Go Tohru..." he said as he placed one hand behind him, in front of her, still glaring into the eyes of Akito. She moved quietly behind him looking up to Kyou sadly as she moved to the doorway waiting for him.

Go... now," he said softly, turning his head back and looking at her for only a brief moment, not wanting to look away from Akito too long.

She shivered as she shook her head. "She's not very obedient is she little monsters..."

"Tohru... GO!" Kyou yelled, not meaning to sound angry, just wanting for her to get away and get where it was safe. She flinched at him as she turned away from the doorway walking down the hallway looking back over her shoulder watching for him.

Slowly Kyou backed away from Akito, glancing back to the doorway. "Leave her alone... you hear me Akito?" With that said, he turns away and jogs out the door, running after Tohru. She stops hearing his foot steps turning to him sadly blood trickling down her arm from where he had grabbed her.

Grabbing her arm, lightly in his hand he pulls her close to him, "Come on, we've got to go."

"...Kyou-kun why was he calling you a monster?" She looked into his eyes sadly.

"Don't worry about that right now, we've got to get out of here." She nodded lightly blood rolling down his hands as she followed behind him. As they ran past her room, he glanced in at Yuki and nodded lightly, his hand on her wrist loosening some, turning to face her. She looked back up to him as Yuki stood walking to her quickly.

"We have to go now... has the nurse been to her room yet?"

"Yeah we can leave now. Kyou-kun why is Miss Honda bleeding like that..."

"Akito..." he grumbled as he looked down at her arm, "grab something to wrap her arm so we can go."

He nodded lightly pulling out some bandages from the cupboard. "I'll wrap it in the car Kyou-kun."

"Good, let's go now," he says softly as he gives her hand a light tug.

She followed behind him Yuki following beside him. "Shigure-san is already in the car."

"Much better, we can get out of here even faster that way," he said as he tugged her behind him.

"...Kyou-kun your hurting me..." She spoke barely above a whisper she was still weak she was struggling to keep up with him now.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but we have to go..." he says, looking back at her, trying to slow down just a little for her. She nodded sadly as Yuki took her other hand helping her to keep up with him.

Once at the car, Kyou grabs the door handle and pulls it open for her, "You wanted to go home, right?"

She nodded lightly as she watched his eyes. "... Kyou-kun is something wrong did I do something wrong...?"

"No, you didn't do anything," he said as he climbed in. She followed behind him Yuki sitting up front she kept her head lowered Yuki handing the bandages to Kyou.

Taking the bandages from Yuki, he gently lifts Tohru's wrist. "I'm sorry I pulled you so hard..."

"...Its ok Kyou-kun... You wanted away from him... I understand that..." She spoke sadly her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"I wanted to get you away from him... it didn't matter about me, I wanted you away."

"...Kyou-kun I didn't understand what he was talking about why was he calling you a monster?" She looked up to him slowly. "...Your not a monster to me..."

Slowly his eyes turned down, glancing at the beads on his wrist, "It's... not important, please just trust me Tohru..." She nodded lightly as she looked down taking his hand slowly staying quiet. Smiling a bit, he holds her hand in his. "It's ok... really, it's nothing..."

She nodded lightly. "...Ok Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly closing her eyes.

Slowly he lowers his head with a slight sigh, glancing out the side window as he held her hand. She rested her head against the window watching the rain hit the window.

"Tohru... I want to tell you, really I do..." he whispers, closing his eyes and sighing slightly, "but... it's so hard to do..."

"...Kyou-kun will you take me to see my mother... I haven't seen her in so long..."

"Yea... I will take you to see her... it's the least I can do for you."

She nodded sadly closing her eyes. "...You and the others are the ones I have that I can call my family..."

"Shigure... will you take us there," he said softly as he glanced towards the girl, smiling slightly.

"When the rain stops we can't risk her getting sick again." He looked in the review mirror looking back to him as he made his way up to their home.

Nodding softly, he glances at Tohru again and smiles slightly, "We can all go together..."

She nodded slowly closing her eyes. "You should wrap her wounds cat." Yuki looking back to him.

"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked," he whispered as he took her wrist, starting to wrap it. "Shut up rat... I was getting to it..." He shook his head as she let him take her arm her eyes still closed. His hands were gentle as they wrapped her wound with the gauze bandages. The car finally pulled up to the house Yuki getting out opening her door to help her into the house. Slowly Kyou climbs out the other side and looks across the top of the car at Yuki. She took his hand quietly as he took her into the house Shigure looking to Kyou. Kyou slowly looked down before turning his head to look at Shigure.

He made sure Yuki was in the house with Tohru. "... Your Master will be here before to long."

"I know... and I don't know what to do... I don't want her to see me like that," he says, looking down.

"She's going to see it no matter how long it takes, She'll see you for who you really are."

"I know she will eventually... I just, wish I could keep her from having to see it..."

He nodded lightly. "She's already starting to break like Kana."

"I promised her so much... I promised her I'd never leave her; I'd always see her... I wouldn't let her forget me..."

"...That's just what Hatori-san told Kana."

"You think I don't know that... but I do. I can't help this though... I can't help what's going on..."

"She can't either, but if you break her Hatori-san will not hesitate to take her memories away."

"Damn it all... I want this curse gone, I hate being the cat..."

"Not just a cat, but monster..."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut... up! I don't want to hear it anymore, THIS is who I am, that... that THING isn't me!" Shigure shook his head slowly as he walked into the house.

Annoyed, Kyou stood in the rain, leaning against the car, staring up at the sky. "This is me..."

She stepped out slowly walking over to him holding an umbrella over his head. "...Kyou-kun how am I supposed to protect you... If I don't know where you are..."

"I... I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." Slowly he looked down and played with the beads on his wrist, sighing softly. She smiled at him as she moved the umbrella hiding them as she kissed his cheek softly.

He blushed slightly and looked down and away, "Tohru... my master is coming to see us... but he's not coming to visit us out of friendliness..."

She looked down to him nodding lightly. "...I'll protect you Kyou-kun I told you that..."

I... I wish it were so simple Tohru, but what he's coming to do... he won't be stopped, because he knows that he can't be stopped or else Akito will know..."

She nodded lightly as she looked into his eyes. "...I'll start some dinner..."

"I'll be in shortly... I just need a little time to think," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She blushed lightly leaving him with the umbrella. "I'll make us some warm chowder with fish..." Nodding softly, he takes the umbrella and stares out over the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

She cooked quietly in the kitchen keeping an eye on the door to make sure no one she didn't want to enter the kitchen didn't. Slowly Kyou's eyes trailed to the road that led to their house, looking down it to make sure there was no figure in the distance before turning towards the house. "I... I've got to tell her..." She sat down watching the chowder starting to warm over the stove she rested her head on the small table her eyes closed halfway. Kyou's hand slowly reaches for the door to the kitchen, his eyes closing as he takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, hesitating.

Yuki sat up from where he was laying on the couch. "Kyou-kun your master is here."

Kyou's eyes widened slightly, glancing back at Yuki, "But, there was no one... tell him I'll be out in a minute..." Quickly he grabs the kitchen door and pushes it open, going in and closing it behind himself.

She looked up slowly smiling to him as she got up walking over to him kissing his cheek softly. "I saved you some fish slices."

He blushed slightly from her kiss, and then looked down and away slightly, "My master is here... and I know what he's come for..." A soft sigh escaping him, he glances over at the door, "Tohru, I... no matter what you see, what you hear... you are looking at the real me right now... just, don't forget that..."

She nodded lightly tilting her head to the side as she stepped close to him placing her left hand on his cheek. "...Why would I forget you Kyou-kun... You mean so much to me..."

Nodding softly, he reaches up and places his hand on her's, pulling it from his cheek. "I... should go out and meet him... don't forget, this is the real me, the person that's right in front of you..." Slowly he turns away and pulls open the door again, looking back at he with a slight frustrated sadness.

She looked to him sadly. "... Kyou-kun I will protect you when you need me to..." She spoke softly watching him. Nodding, he turns away and walks out the door slowly, moving towards the living room to meet his master again. She sat back down not knowing what he meant she got back up seeing the meal bubble she stirred it once before putting the chowder in five bowls adding more chopped fish to Kyou's. She walked out into the dining area placing the try on the table before placing everyone's bowls at their destination.

Kyou could be seen in the living room, standing in front of his master. "Why do we have to do this? Why did Akito send you to do this," he spoke, his voice holding obvious anger.

"He wants to know if Miss Honda can handle being in the household after she finds out." He looked away. "Will wait till after diner just incase this is the last meal you'll ever have with her."

Kyou's eyes close, growling softly as he nods his head. Looking down a bit, he turns and walks away towards the dining room. She stood quietly by the door before moving to where she normal sat.

Slowly he walked in and took a seat at the table in his normal spot. Sighing slightly, he rests his arms on the table around his bowl and looked down at the food. "Don't forget Tohru..." he whispered, feeling nervous and worried.

She watched him as she nodded sadly. "...I won't Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly her voice filled with sadness. "...I added some more fish for your chowder..."

"Thank you for that," he said softly as he looked at the food, "I'll be sure to savor it." Looking up at his master and the others walking into the room, he takes a deep breath and feels his worry increasing. Tears start to fill her eyes as she kept her head down eating quietly. Slowly Kyou ate, his eyes staying on his master the whole time as he fought down the anger that was welling up inside. He knew that it was tearing Tohru apart, and he wanted so badly to be done with it.

She finished her meal getting up walking into the kitchen slowly closing the door behind her as she slid down placing her head on her knees. "... I don't want this to be our last meal..."

Taking down the last bite of his food, he slowly stood and looked to the kitchen. "I will take everyone's bowls." Yuki looked up to him before handing over his bowl Shigure doing the same. She stood in the kitchen she had already started making something else baking pans laid out of the stove.

Taking the bowls, Kyou slowly walks into the kitchen closing the door behind him. "Tohru... are you ok," he asked quietly, putting the bowls in the sink.

She nodded lightly keeping her eyes down. "...What kind of cake do you like... If this is our last meal together... I want to make sure you have a good desert..."

"Don't think that Tohru... he's just trying to scare you... he's got more in store for you than that... just, remember that this is me... and you'll be ok..." She nodded lightly walking over to him placing her head on his shoulder careful not to touch him to where he would transform.

Slowly he lifts his right hand and places it on the back of her head. "It'll be ok..."

She nodded tears soaking through his shirt. "...You promise to never leave me Kyou-kun...?"

"I.. promise," he whispered softly, looking down and sighing quietly. "We should get this last part over with... and you can determine if you wish to stay..."

"... I already know I want to stay Kyou-kun... I love you..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

Nodding softly, he lowers his hand and takes her hand in his own. "I'm happy to hear that..." She kept her head low and close to him kissing his cheek softly. Slowly he turns and holding her hand starts to walk towards the door of the kitchen.

She slowly slipped her hand away from him. "... I don't want you anymore in trouble then you are now because of me..."

"They're going to make you see this... so, you should come with me and lets just... get it over with..."She nodded lightly as she followed behind him. Opening the door, he walks out and glances at everyone, having taken her hand again and holding it in his own hand, the one with the beads. She stayed close to him slowly looking up to the others fear and sadness filling her eyes.

A slight annoyed look was on Kyou's face as he glanced at his master, then looked down with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "If you're going to do this... do it and leave, please..."

Kyou's master stood slowly Tohru moving in front of Kyou protectively. "... Why are you doing this to him...!"

Kyou slowly reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Akito sent him... to unleash the monster..." Slowly Kyou turned and walked towards the front door, preparing to walk out in the rain so there would be no damage to the house.

She followed close behind him holding onto his hand. "...Kyou-kun... I love you..." She spoke sadly as she followed him out into the rain.

"I know Tohru... and I feel the same about you," he whispered, pushing open the door, squeezing her hand. She stepped outside into the rain holding his hand still rain falling heavily masking the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Once outside, he lowers his head in the rain, feeling it starting to sap his energy. She looked up to him quickly as his master walked out from the house.

"You wish to get this over quickly, so that she's not broken any further," said the master with a slight grin, "you're getting weaker, and yet stronger at the same time..." Kyou's head stayed down as he slowly let go of Tohru's hand." She watched him as she looked to the master sadly she wanted to be beside Kyou again, but she knew to stay back her eyes filling once more with tears.

Slowly Kyou walked towards his master, his right hand gripping the beads on his left, as if he were trying to protect them. "Why do we have to do this to her?" She moved quickly following him grabbing his hand once more that held the beads.

"Tohru..." he spoke softly, slowly turning his head to look at her. "Come to me Kyou, if you wish to end this quickly," commanded his master, his eyes glaring at the girl. "You don't know who you're holding hands with girl, you don't know the real Kyou Sohma."

"...This is who he is... That's what he told me in the kitchen that anything else wasn't him..." She looked to the man sadly.

"I'll show you the true Kyou... the true cat," said the master as he reached out and grabbed Kyou's left wrist, yanking him nearer, his fingers curling beneath the beads.

"Stop it leave him alone!" She was screaming at the man now her eyes closed tightly.

"This is the one you love, this is the real Kyou!" Quickly, the man yanks the beads from Kyou's wrist, stepping back slightly. Kyou yells out, the yell growing deeper as he falls to his knees and a cloud of purple fog surrounds him slowly.

She backed away slowly hearing his scream watching the purple smoke before turning to the man. "How can you do this to him!"

"Simple girl, it's what he really is, and I've had to do it before," he spoke, the cloud slowly clearing to reveal a large, cat like monstrosity.

She looked back her eyes widened filling with fear as she looked down to him. "...Kyou-kun..." Slowly the large form stretched out, standing on its hind legs, razor-sharp claws extending from it's forearms, eyes opening to reveal slits. Glancing around, the beast made a sound like a growl. She stepped forward slowly before stopping when she heard his growl.


	14. Chapter 14

A quick leap sent the beast to the roof of the house, slitted eyes darting back and forth over everyone below, "Don't look at me!" The voice was deep, bellowing with hatred, and sadness. It seemed as though Kyou was nowhere to be found within it, except for the slight sound of sadness in its voice. She ignored him as she took off running toward the ladder he placed out there for her to climb up onto the roof the puddles splashed ever step she took before making her way up the ladder to the roof reaching out to him for his hand to help her.

The beast, seeing the hand pulled back slightly, one arm covering its face, "I told you not to look at me!" Kyou was struggling within, fighting the hurt he felt, not wanting to allow the evil within him to be set free.

"...Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she climbed up on the roof trying her best not to slip as the rain continued to fall.

"Get away!" Again he stepped further back from her, his form lumbering in its large size.

"... You said you'd never leave me..." Her steps slowed she was soaking wet now as she knelt down beside him reaching up to his cheek.

His hands grabbed her, squeezing her arms slightly, his claws very lightly digging into her skin. "Can't you see... what I am... how could you want such a hideous thing near you..."

She started to slip her head going down as she let out a weak cry as she looked back to him sadly her grip loosening on the roof the pain in her arm. "...Your hurting me Kyou-kun..."

"Answer me!" His grip would keep her from falling from the roof, his eyes locked on her form. His master from below looking up at her as well. "You should have run girl, there was no intention of you being hurt!"

"...You told me this wasn't you... before all this...!" She was crying now all though the washed away with the rain. "... I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly she wasn't even trying to pull away from him blood started to drip.

Kyou's hands shook as they held her arms still, "This is the inner beast... the evil within..." The master called up to the girl again, though a loud clap of thunder covered his voice.

She struggled moving closer to him. "...If you don't want me... Then kill me... Drop me if you want or at your hands... I won't run away from you..." Tears rolled down more as she looked down slowly. It seemed as though Kyou was struggling within himself, not wanting to hurt her, yet the evil itself did want to do so. "...Whatever you wish... I will forgive you..." She kept her head down, as she seemed to give up in his hand. Shaking, the beast started to draw her nearer to itself, a slight growling hiss escaping it as he struggled with himself.

She looked up to him sadly her eyes slowly closing. "... I will remember you Kyou-kun... but not like this..."

"T... To..." came the voice of the beast as its hands drew her closer still. He was shaking more as the struggle within grew more intense. She flinched in pain her head lowering once more as she let out another cry of pain blood dripping onto her thigh.

The master stood below, finding the actions of the beast to be strange and not typical for the many times he'd seen the transformation. "Tohr-r-ru..." came the voice again as the massive arms lifted the girl's body up, holding her just in front of his face.

She continued to cry as she looked to him sadly as she struggled to sit up on the roof that had already grown slick. "... You can let go... If you don't want me anymore..."

Quickly the claws drew out of her arms as his own arms pulled her against his chest. "Toh... ru... why didn't... y-you... run...?" The voice was slightly softer now, sounding more like Kyou.

"...I love you..." She spoke softly her eyes closing slowly. "... You told me that this wasn't you..."

"It.… is, and yet it isn't..." came his voice again as his form started to shrink down slowly, his skin starting to become flesh colored once more.

Tears rolled down slowly. "... Will you forgive me... for looking at you when you told me not to..."

"I didn't want you to see... what I had become... I didn't want to scare you, and make you run...," he whispered as he held her against himself still, his body having returned to normal.

She leaned up slowly as she kissed his cheek softly. "... I would never leave you..."

"Tohru..." he spoke, but could find no further words to say as he just looked at her and smiled slightly. She smiled in return as she wrapped her arms around him. Her arms folding around him was a welcome feeling, all though he knew what it meant.

"... I'll always protect you..." She felt his form change picking the small feline into her arms.

His form slowly curled up into a ball in her arms, his eyes closed, purring slightly as he drifted into a slight slumber. She kept him close to her form shielding him from the rain she didn't want to risk him getting hurt again, not in the state he was now she remained silent in the rain protecting him.

"I see you've tamed the beast girl... well done... It was not expected one would be able to do such a difficult task," spoke the master from the ground below, Yuki looking up as well.

She stood slowly walking down the ladder carefully making sure not to wake him before standing in front of the two men. "... Your the monsters he is no beast!" She moved away from the two hurrying into the woods.

Yuki's eyes widened as she spoke in such a tone, he couldn't figure out why she had said that to him, he hadn't had anything to do with it. "She's a lot stronger than I believed her to be… go Yuki, follow her, she needs to know that you are not to blame, it is all to rest on me, and Akito." She stumbled making her way through the brush loosening her shoes in the mud she finally stopped reaching the place she shared the secret base with Yuki she made her way into the hut laying Kyou down covering him with damp towels trying to dry him off. Even still he slept, his form curled up in a small ball, purring still. Yuki continued to run through the woods, following the trail of footsteps left behind by Tohru. She laid down weakly unable to hold her body up she pulled him close to her body scared of him freezing. His purr remained soft as he slept, the sudden sound of Yuki entering not even enough to startle him.

She looked up to him as she struggled to push herself up. "... Have you come to let him be hurt again... I won't let you take him...!"

"Miss Honda... why do you place this blame on me, I had nothing to do with this..."

"...You allowed it..." She spoke coldly toward him now as she stood weakly her arm still bleeding.

"Miss Honda, you're hurt.. please, let me help you. There was nothing I could do to stop him, no more so than you could have..."

She looked down slowly tears falling slowly. "...I can't take him back like this... I'm scared... I'm scared they'll try to hurt him..." She was more worried about Kyou then her own wounds now. "It's over Tohru... the master is gone, he left saying that he was amazed in your strength... no one will hurt him, or you... now please, let me help you."

"... Am I allowed to stay after this now..." She looked back to him. "...I don't want to leave my family..." She moved toward him holding out her arm to him.

"I don't think you have to worry about Akito too much more... after today," he whispered as he took her arm, pulling some bandages from his pocket from the other day at the hospital.

She nodded looking down to Kyou. "... He will though... I won't let Akito-san take him away from me..."

"When Kyou's master tells Akito of today... he will not be happy, but he will realize that you are not easily broken... you're winning..." Slowly and carefully Yuki wrapped her wounds.

"...I was though... When I thought I lost Kyou-kun... when I gave him the choice to kill me or let me live... I thought he was going to slay me..."

"He couldn't... and you remained there, unafraid, ready to die... to try and get to him, you won... you're winning..." She nodded lightly as she moved away from him slowly after he finished wrapping her wound picking Kyou into her arms.

The orange cat slept silently still, Yuki looking down at him. "He will sleep for hours... the transformation is taxing to his mind, body and spirit."

She nodded lightly. "...He stayed with me during the night... now its my turn to return the favor for him."

"He will be glad," Yuki, whispered, a slightly sad tone to his voice as he walked alongside her, taking off his jacket to cover her with it since she was already so wet.

"...Yuki-kun..." She looked up to him blushing lightly Kyou was covered in the blanket to keep him from getting wet.

"Yes Miss Honda," Yuki responded, tilting his head slightly a small smile on his lips.

"...Thank you..." She kissed his cheek softly. "... I know I shouldn't, but I love you both so much you've done so much to protect me... Then tonight I lashed out at you..."

"Don't concern yourself with it Miss Honda... you were upset, and I understand that... after all... I am an accepted member of the family... so I answer to Akito..."

She nodded sadly. "...Akito-san when he spoke to us he said Kyou-kun will be put into the cage... That I would not escape my punishment..."

"All the cats throughout the years have all been placed in a cage on the family estate... but I feel Kyou will be the first to not..."

"If I can save him." She looked down to the bundle in her arms. "... If I fail him he'll be the one that'll be broken."

"I don't believe you will fail him... we've seen what you will do for him... to stare into the face of that monster, and not flinch... takes a lot of strength.

She nodded lightly holding him close to her body. "...I love you and Kyou-kun so much..."

"As do we care for you Miss Honda... you are a part of this family, one that we could not easily live without."

She blushed lightly. "... I noticed Kyou-kun doesn't fight with you as much when I'm there."

"I've noticed the same thing... it's not the same as it used to be, with you here with us."

She nodded. "I'm glad you found me Yuki-kun."

"If you hadn't come to our home that morning... we would never have been so fortunate, I'm sure."

"...I probably would have been buried under that mudslide..." She looked down slowly.

"Which would have been a great misfortune to our family... as it seems much better now... with you here."

She blushed. "I'm glad I have a big family with me, mom and my friends it was still small..."

Yuki nodded slightly as Kyou shifted in her arms, stretching out but yet still sleeping.

She smiled at him kindly. "...Will you be sleeping with me and Kyou-kun?"


	15. Chapter 15

A slight blush spread over the cheeks of the purple haired boy, "I-I don't know what to say to that Miss Honda..."

"Its ok if you don't want to." She giggled lightly. "I'll probably wake up to find another naked Kyou-kun in my bed."

Yuki's blush spread slightly, "That would be a disturbing thing to find Miss Honda, I should hope that he doesn't wake naked in your bed.

"I woke up first I accidentally moved when I was sleeping and I was holding him anymore..." She blushed lightly.

Are you sure it wasn't he that moved away from you? After all... he is the cat, surely there is a perverseness within that mind of his that wanted to do so..." The small cat shifted at the sound of Yuki's words, as if he had heard them in his sleep.

She shook her head. "Your thinking of the dog."

"Kyou is a male after all Miss Honda," he said with a slight laugh.

"You are as well." She blushed lightly. "But I also know you can't do anything because of the curse... So I don't see why you two couldn't sleep in the same bed."

"I do not know that I'm ready to find myself sharing a bed with the cat... after all, we still have a score to settle."

"I can always lay between you two so you don't fight." She looked up to the sky the rain starting to settle.

Yuki found himself blushing still at the thought of it. "But, should one of us transform, your bed will not have much room... if both of us should transform... there would be little room between us.

"We can make a tent on the floor I remember making a few with my mom when we would get bad storms." She looked down sadly.

"If you would like to do so, then I will do so with you Miss Honda..." Yuki said, still slightly red across the cheeks.

"It might make Kyou-kun happy to feel more at home..." She smiled stopping away from the house.

Taking a couple of more steps, he looks back. "Something wrong Miss Honda?"

She shook her head slowly. "... Nope nothing at all Yuki-kun." She followed beside him into the house. Smiling, he pushes open the doors for her and walks in himself.

Follows close behind him. "I'm going to go change and get Kyou-kun into bed I don't want him falling ill."

"I shall get you both some warm food..."

"Thank you Yuki-kun." She stepped upstairs heading into room laying Kyou down slowly as she started to strip off her wet clothing. Slowly Kyou shifted around on the bed, purring and stretching out in his cat form. Yuki, downstairs, took some of the leftover food from earlier in the day and began to warm it.

She pulled on dry clothing as she moved over to the bed petting him softly. "... Do you want me to bring some food up for you Kyou-kun?" Stretching out slightly, he yawned and curled back into a ball, not speaking as he slept silently still. She turned on her heating pad slowly placing it over him to help warm his body as she covering him with a thick blanket. Purring thickly still, Kyou rolled around a bit and made himself comfortable, sleeping still. She stood slowly closing the door as she moved downstairs where Yuki was.

Yuki stood at the stove, stirring the leftovers as they warmed over the heat in the pan. "I can take over from there Yuki-kun you can sit down and rest."

"You need to warm up... or else you'll be sick again, I am capable of reheating the food Miss Honda, please, just relax."

She nodded lightly. "I'll turn on the heater to get the chill off the house then." She closed the kitchen door walking over turning the heater on. Slowly he lifts the pot and pours three bowls of the chowder, waiting for her return.

She walked in the heater working through the house. "Kyou-kun didn't answer me when I asked him if he wanted me to bring him food."

"He will require bit more sleep, I'll leave him some in the pan over some heat..."

She nodded lightly. "Do you want to eat down here or in my room?"

"We should leave the cat to sleep off his ordeal..." Yuki said as he walked to the table with the three bowls, calling out for Shigure. She sat down slowly at the table as Shigure walked in.

Yuki took a seat next to her, Shigure sitting across from them. "Has the master left Shigure? He seemed as though he would leave when he spoke to me..."

He nodded lightly yawning. "I thought there would be a little more action."

"Thank goodness there wasn't," said Yuki as he took a bite, "I was worried about Miss Honda's safety, thanks to that man's actions..."

"...I only got a small cut nothing more... Kyou-kun's the one I'm worried about still."

"Kyou will be fine Miss Honda, this isn't the first time that he has been through it," Yuki whispered before setting himself to eating his food slowly.

"...There have been other times?" She looked up from her food Shigure watching her as he ate.

Yuki merely nodded, keeping his eyes on his food. After a moment, he decided to speak, "You'll have to ask Kyou about them... it's not my place to tell you."

She nodded slowly. "I won't ask him at least not now." She looked down to her food eating quietly.

"That'd be wise... wait a few days," Yuki whispered, returning to his food.

She only managed to eat half of her food before standing. "I'm going to go lay down with Kyou-kun... I'll see you later if you want to lay with us Yuki-kun." Yuki nodded slightly as he placed his bowl on the table, glaring at Shigure as he saw the look of perversion on Shigure's face. She mad a small bowl for Kyou to at least get something in his stomach she opened her bedroom door walking in.

Kyou's eyes slowly opened at the sound of the door creeping open, his eyes falling on her. "T-Tohru..."

"...Are you feeling better Kyou-kun?" She spoke softly as she slowly knelt by the bed where she had left him.

"Yes... thank you, what about you...?" His eyes were on the bowl, looking at it.

She held out the spoon to him. "I feel fine Yuki-kun heated up the chowder from earlier." Nodding slightly, he slowly stood on his foor feet, the physical exhaustion of his body leaving him in his transformed state.

"... Kyou-kun..." she spoke sadly as she put the bowl down taking him into her arms to help him eat the chowder moving the spoon near his mouth.

Slowly he licked at the spoon, purring lightly as he rested within her arms. "I'm fine Tohru... I'm just glad you weren't hurt..."

She nodded lightly as she watched him eat. "...Yuki-kun probably will lay with us later."

"You invited the damn rat to come in here with us," he questioned, slightly laughing as he licked at the spoon still.

She nodded lightly as she giggled. "...I'm worried about you what if I roll over in the middle of the night and squish you."

"I wouldn't be too worried about that... after all, I'm not as small as the rat," he said with a slight grin, still lapping at the food.

She smiled as she scooped up a little more for him. "Maybe when your feeling better we can make a tent in my room or downstairs and play like everything is normal..."

"That sounds fun..." he whispered before starting to eat the food again, purring as he moved within her arm, getting comfortable.

She nodded closing her eyes halfway. "...What do you see in me Kyou-kun...?"

"I... I don't really know Tohru... but, you just, make life easier for me, make me smile..." She blushed lightly rubbing his ears with her free hand. Purring still, he nuzzled into her hand and closed his eyes with a soft yawn.

"...I love you and Yuki-kun so much..." She placed the spoon back into the bowl standing slowly. Nodding his head softly, he leaned it against her and lightly purred. She laid down on the bed pulling the heating pad over him as she covered both of them up leaving room for Yuki if he came in. His form moved back against her closer, purring as he cuddled against her body. He could feel the warmth from her and the pad, making him sleepy. She petted him softly as she hummed quietly. Once again he slowly drifted into a slumber, resting his form against her own, sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes slowly as she started to drift off to sleep holding him against her body, but not enough to hurt him.

"It's good to see him doing so... I don't want to interrupt... but you asked me to come up when I was finished eating."

She nodded lightly. "Did you want to lay with us tonight?"

"If you want me to lay with you Miss Honda," he whispered, not wishing to wake Kyou, because he knew that if he did it would most likely end up in a verbal fight.

"Tomorrow night maybe if Kyou-kun's better when we make a tent..." She kept her voice down still petting him softly.

"That sounds fun Miss Honda... I would like that very much." Slowly he smiles, "Good night."

"Night Yuki-kun." She smiled at him kindly before moving back into place holding Kyou softly. Slowly Yuki stepped out, closing the door behind him. She closed her eyes as she rested with him. Kyou rested calmly within her arms, purring lightly in his sleep. She continued to pet him until she finally fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

She carried out folded blankets in a basket to keep them warm during the night a flashlight on top. She looked up to see Kyou working on the tent alongside Yuki. Kyou returned to his normal physical state earlier in the morning, and had been hard at work setting up the tent for Tohru. He'd said it sounded like fun, and the closer to being completed the tent was, the more anxious he became. She smiled as she leaned up kissing his cheek softly. "What kind of snacks do you want me to make for are camping trip?"

"Rice balls!" Called out Kyou as he drove a stake in the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

She smirked. "I'll make them a surprise I'll fill a few with leeks and some with fish so it equals out between you two."

"Leek... yuck," said Kyou again, driving the stake down still. "Hopefully I'll be able to smell the right ones."

"...Maybe." She shrugged lightly setting the blankets down.

Yuki laughed softly, "you're always so difficult cat, there's obviously no hope for ever changing that."

"Maybe I can." She stretched out as she looked to Yuki smiling.

Kyou blushed slightly, closing his eyes as he stood up. "Shut up rat... I've changed a lot..."

She shook her head as she watched the two starting to argue. "Yuki-kun what do you want me to get for us to snack on beside rice balls."

Yuki stood slightly and smiled, "Some cake would be nice... as we haven't had anything like that in awhile." She nodded lightly as she walked near him kissing his cheek softly heading into the house. Kyou's eyes narrowed slightly at Yuki as Tohru kissed his cheek, feeling a slight hint of jealousy well within himself. Slowly he continued to erect the tent, choosing not to say anything. She worked quietly in the kitchen starting to slice the strawberries for a cake that she had already placed in the oven. The two men worked quietly outside, neither saying a word to the other as they worked simultaneously on the tent, putting up opposite sides. She walked outside with something for them to drink to take a small break from their work.

Smiling, both men eagerly walk to her sides, taking their drinks. Both saying "thank you" simultaneously.

She giggled lightly smiling up to them. "The tent looks so good right now."

"It's almost finished," said Kyou, just before Yuki managed to say anything. "The cat is right Miss Honda, it will be ready for sleeping in well before nightfall."

The cake is cooling I'll have to go in and frost it in a bit. Do you two need me to help you with anything?"

"No," both said simultaneously yet again. "We've got it under control Tohru," said Kyou with a smile, Yuki nodding in agreeance.

She nodded lightly. "Ok let me know if you need me to do anything for either of you."

Both boys nod once more before leaning in and simultaneously kissing her cheeks. Semi-glaring at each other, they silently return to their tasks. She blushed lightly as she looked down. "I'll get the rice balls going now." She turned walking back into the house. Slowly the tent came to be finished as the two men worked together to finish the job. She hummed quietly placing fish and leeks in a few rice balls as the cake cooled near the window. Quietly the two boys walked back into the house, taking a seat at the table, across from each other. She looked in quietly watching them before she began to frost the cake adding strawberries. Neither spoke, just sitting there watching each other in silence. It seemed as though they were staring each other down, if someone didn't know better.

She walked in placing the leftovers in front of the two smiling. "Eat up..."

Smiling up at her, both boys started to eat slowly. "Are you going to join us Miss Honda?"

"I've been snacking while cooking so I'm fine." She continued to smile. Nodding lightly, both went back to eating, smiles on their faces. She sat back slowly her arms behind her bracing her as she looked to the ceiling.

"When should we go out to the tent, Miss Honda?"

"We can go when you finish eating if you like or we can go later on."

Both nod slightly, Kyou speaking up before Yuki. "We should wait 'til it gets closer to dark."

She nodded lightly. "I'll start dinner then." She stood slowly. "What do you want me to make for you two?"

"Whatever you want would be fine with us," spoke Yuki, getting the word in before Kyou. The two were competing. She watched the two before nodding heading back into the kitchen.

Once Tohru'd left the room, the two boys locked eyes. "What is this all about you damn rat?"

"What hell are you talking about you stupid cat!" He watched him carefully now.

"You know what I'm talking about... you're trying to get her to like you more..."

His eyes widened. "She likes us both the same, but I guess she needs someone more sensitive unlike an unruly cat."

Growling, Kyou stood up quickly, "I'll show you unruly!"

"Sit down I don't want Miss Honda playing doctor for you again."

"You think you're so smart... damn rat, I'll show you..." Tohru walked in stopping hearing Kyou. She held a tray of warm chicken noodle soup. Kyou froze at the sound of Tohru walking in, slowly taking a seat once more. She set the tray down slowly handing both of them their bowls before sitting down beside both of them. Quietly they took their bowls, setting them in front of themselves. Neither said a word, not wanting to argue in front of her.

"I guess I do change you guys." She giggled softly as she began to eat. Both nodded slightly as they started to eat the noodles that she'd brought to them, their eyes closed. She watched the two carefully before looking down eating quietly. Slowly they all ate, neither boy saying a word as they sipped down the warm noodles and juices.

"... I thought this would be ok before we went outside." She looked down blushing lightly as she finished.

"It's wonderful, thank you," said Kyou, surprising Yuki with the words he'd spoken in kindness.

Yuki watched him before finishing standing slowly as he leaned over kissing her cheek as he took her bowl. "I'll clean up for you Miss Honda."

Quietly Kyou mumbled, "suck up," before standing and moving to the door. "I'll be in the tent..."

Tohru watched Kyou leave as Yuki walked into the kitchen starting to clean up for her. She stood walking outside following him. "Wait up Kyou-kun."

Stopping, Kyou looked back at the girl with a smile. "Yes?"

She smiled taking his hand. "I need to lay out the blankets for us to sleep on."

"I'll help you with that..." he whispered as he blushed slightly, holding her hand in his own. She smiled kindly grabbing the blankets heading into the tent. Slowly he followed her in, taking a couple of blankets as well. She placed a thin sheet on the grass as she placed thicker blankets on top. Smiling a bit, he helps her to straighten out the blankets and lay them out smoothly.

Yuki walked in with the rice balls and cake that he had already cut. "I brought the food for you Miss Honda." Looking up at Yuki, Kyou made a slightly disgusted face, feeling like Yuki was being a suck up to try to win points.

She looked to Kyou her head tilting to the side. "You can smell the leeks from there?"

"I smell leek, yea...," he whispered, finding it to be a good cover-up for his expression. Yuki set everything down by the entrance Tohru giggling hearing his reply before sitting back on the blankets. Slowly Kyou took a seat beside Tohru, leaning back on his hands slightly.

"What do you two want to do?" She looked to Kyou then over to Yuki.

"I've never been camping except when training," spoke Kyou softly, looking down a bit, "so I really don't know what to do on a camping trip like this one."

"..I haven't either beside the ones with my mom when I was little..." She looked down sadly.

'Uh... what about a game?" Kyou asked, trying to keep Tohru's mind off her mother and the past, not wanting to see her sad.

She looked up to him curiously so did Yuki. "What kind of game Kyou-kun?" Kyou looked to Yuki for help with this, knowing that Yuki would want to keep her smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Yuki turns to her moving a stray hair back behind her ear. "Do you know any stories Miss Honda?" Kyou's eyes watch the other male carefully, slightly narrowed as he stayed silent and awaited her response.

She blushed lightly nodding. "...I remember one from when I was little... The one about the zodiac..." She giggled lightly. "...When I wanted to be the cat so he wouldn't have to be alone..."

Kyou blushed slightly as he moved nearer to her. "Tell it..? I'd like to hear it."

She blushed lightly. "But you've heard of it your living it now."

"True," he whispered slightly, smiling a bit. "But... it would give us something to do, if you told us about it."

She nodded lightly. "...There were thirteen animals and they were all invited to a banquet, but the rat got a sneaky and wanted to play a trick on the cat so he told him it was after the next day... Unfortunately the cat believed him and never got to join the banquet."

"And that's why you want to be a cat..? Because the cat got left out and was all alone?"

She nodded lightly looking down. "...That's silly isn't it..."

"Not at all... it's actually a very sweet gesture," he whispered, smiling at her, a small blush on his cheeks. She blushed lightly looking up to him.

Yuki smiled a bit. "Why don't we have some of those rice balls."

"Sounds good," Kyou said with a smile. She smiled leaning over to the trey of rice balls pulling it closer for them to share. Smiling slightly, he leans in her closer, picking some up.

She picked one out as Yuki did to. "A guessing game."

Slowly Kyou lifted it to his lips, sniffing of it. "I cant' tell..."

She leaned over taking a bite of it smiling. "Its fish."

Blushing slightly, he closes his eyes and looks at the bite she took out of it. "Thanks..." Smiling, he starts to eat it slowly.

She giggled as Yuki took a bite starting to eat before kissing her cheek softly. "This taste very good Miss Honda."

Slowly he leans back, finishing off the rice ball. "That was good, Tohru, thank you."

"Your welcome Kyou-kun." She blushed lightly at Yuki's kiss. Slowly, he lays over behind her, yawning slightly.

She leaned up slowly looking down to him. "Are you still tired from the other day?"

"A bit... it was a lot of stress on me..."

"Is there anything you want me to do for you Kyou-kun...?"

"No... it's ok Tohru, I couldn't ask for you to do a lot for me, after what I've done to you..."

"What have you done to me Kyou-kun... I'll you've done for me is stay beside me..."

"I hurt you yesterday..." he said softly, "I got you sick... by not being able to pull you from the water..."

"...The water wasn't your fault Kyou-kun..." She looked down sadly away from him.

"But... I hid there... and put you in danger, as well as put our secret in danger..."

"...I put your secret in danger..." She spoke sadly.

"Don't worry... all right," he said softly. She nodded sadly laying down Yuki rubbing her back softly glaring at Kyou.

Kyou's eyes slowly closed as he lay on his side, yawning softly.

"...Maybe this was a bad idea." She spoke sadly.

"No... no, it's fine," whispers Kyou, smiling, "I'm glad to be out here with you..."

She nodded lightly. "As am I Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her as he lay beside her.

Slowly Kyou moved close to Tohru, laying one arm across her stomach. She blushed lightly as she looked up to him "We love you Tohru... love having you here with us..."

She smiled. "I enjoy being with the two I love."

"As we enjoy spending time with you... it's been the only thing to keep us from fighting, having you around."

"When you fight I know your ok." She looked down to her hands. "... When we graduate from high school will my memories be taken I don't think I would be allowed to stay here..."

"I won't let anything happen to you..." Kyou said as if he were telling her for a fact.

She looked up to him sadly. "...You'll be locked away from me and Yuki-kun..."

"Like I'd let that happen," he said defiantly, grinning from ear to ear the way he did in his pride.

She nodded lightly looking up to him. Yuki patting her head softly. "...I'll protect you as well Miss Honda." Slowly Kyou closes his eyes again, resting his head lightly against her shoulder. She pet his cheek softly as she closed her eyes Yuki resting beside her. Kyou's form grew still as he slowly slipped off to sleep, resting peacefully.

"...I'll protect you both of you..." She closed her eyes slowly. Kyou smiled in his sleep, moving closer to her. Yuki watched him as he moved closer to Miss Honda carful not to transform. Kyou didn't mind if he transformed or not, all he wanted was to get close to her, to feel her touch.

She opened her eyes watching the two before giggling. "...You two seem a little possessive..."

"Perhaps.. But it is just our nature to fight, right?"

She nodded lightly as she petted the two gently. "You two can rest though...I'll stay between the two so you don't fight."

Chuckling slightly, Yuki nodded and moved closer to her as well. "We should all rest then, don't you agree Miss Honda... it seems Kyou has got a jump on us."

She nodded lightly yawning closing her eyes slowly. "...Yeah I guess he does... At least we have a lot of room out here to sleep together."

"Yes indeed we do," he whispered. "It's nice to spend time outside and with the people we care about."

She smiled blushing lightly. "...Yeah it is..." She started to slip off to sleep. Slowly Yuki slips off to sleep as well, leaving them all sleeping together out in a tent under the stars. She slept silently between the two smiling. Both boys slept close to her, almost embracing her during the night. She shivered lightly during the night her eyes opening slowly as she leaned up slowly. Slowly both boys' arms slid off of her as she sat up, which caused Kyou to awaken though Yuki slept right through it. She rubbed her eyes slowly as she sat up not knowing he had waken.

"Something wrong..." asked Kyou in a whisper.

She looked back shaking her head. "...I need to go use the restroom I'll be back in a few minutes... If Yuki-kun wakes up tell him that..." She stood slowly careful not to wake Yuki.

"Alright... be careful, it's dark out and you don't want to hurt yourself..." Smiling slightly, he slowly laid down, looking up at her.

She nodded lightly smiling. "I'll be careful for your sake." She opened the tent flap walking outside into the fresh air.

Slowly Kyou laid back down fully, his eyes closing half way, not wanting to go back to sleep before he was sure she would be ok. She walked into the house quietly moving to the downstairs bathroom. Kyou's eyes remained half open still, trying to keep himself awake until she returned. A smile on his lips, he thought about hugging her when she got back. After she left the bathroom she stopped seeing Shigure up she walked over to him kneeling in front of him. "Why are you up Shigure-san...?"

"I was merely up to get a drink of water... the warmth in the house left my mouth frightfully dry... What are you doing up Tohru?"

"...I needed a little break from the two they were smothering me to much." She giggled lightly.

"Ahh, I see... lucky fellows they are," he said, his eye having that perverts glint in it, though he quickly caught himself.

She looked down blushing lightly as she nodded. "...Shigure-san I need a favor..."

"What is it Tohru, you know that I will do anything in my power for you," he said, kneeling down slightly in front of her.

"...I want to go to Akito-san's I need to talk to him..." She kept her head down.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you want to do that," he asked softly, tilting his head. "Akito won't be happy about seeing you.. not after his plan to run you off failed..."

"...I know, but I need to ask him something I need to do something..." She clenched her fists holding onto the edge of her dress.

"Is something bothering you so much... that you would risk losing your memory?" She nodded sadly closing her eyes.

"Alright... then I'll take you, first thing tomorrow..."

"...Thank you Shigure-san... Please don't let the other two know they'll try to stop me..." She stood slowly.

"Alright... but you'll have a hard time leaving without them knowing..." he said softly, standing as well. "You should get back out there, before they start worrying.

She nodded lightly as she walked to the door stopping. "...Thank you Shigure-san."

"Don't mention it Tohru," he said as he walked back up the stairs to his room. She walked back outside into the tent careful not to wake Yuki still.

"You sure were gone a long time," said Kyou softly, looking up at her as she walked back in.

She sat back down covering Yuki with a thicker blanket. "My stomach was a little upset so I had to find some pills." She smiled at him kindly.

"Oh... are you alright now?"

She nodded lightly kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being so caring..." Nodding softly, he slowly leaned into her and hugged her, forcing himself to transform. She blushed lightly holding his small form petting him softly. Softly he purred, cuddling against her as she cradled him into her arms.

"...So you going to sleep on my chest tonight...?" she rubbed behind his ear softly.

"If you want," he said softly, purring still as she rubbed his ears, his head nuzzling against her petting.

"..It'll make Yuki-kun jealous..." She giggled softly.

"Good!" Laughing, he laid down on her chest, curling up in a ball and purring deeply. "Comfortable..." She nodded pulling a blanket up over them her eyes closing petting him softly. Slowly, he began to slip back into a soft sleep as he lay atop her. She continued to pet him softly as she slowed falling asleep her head resting on Yuki's shoulder.

Slowly Shigure crept up on the tent as the soft light of the morning sun shown through the trees. His eyes closed for a moment, he grins, "This'll be fun." Quickly he grabs the flaps of the tent and throws them open, "Time to wa! ..." Seeing Kyou, he stopped, and his eyes widened. She opened her eyes slowly she wasn't facing Kyou she was holding a small gray creature in her arms.

Coughing, Shigure stood up, "Umm.. Kyou... you're..." She looked up to Shigure confused as she sat up slowly the figure rolling out of her arms. Slowly Kyou sat up, blushing as he realized he was in his human form again. She looked back feeling the blanket shift her eyes looking into his blushing a dark red as she looked down.

As she looked down, he quickly pulled the blanket to cover himself. "Don't look!"

She blushed a dark red looking down still. "... Its not like you haven't done that in front of me before."

"But still!" Quickly he covered himself tightly with the blanket, wrapping it around himself like a robe. Shigure all the while stood outside, laughing as Yuki stumbled around dizzy from rolling off of Tohru. She grabbed him quickly standing up scared Kyou might accidentally squish him she looked to Kyou once more blushing a dark red as she stumbled back taking the tent down with her. "ACK!" came a loud noise as both Kyou and Shigure were caught by the falling tent, all of them in a big heap of fabric. She held Yuki still as she tried to get to the entrance of the tent. Kyou beat her to the entrance, standing up with the blanket around him like a robe still.

As she made her way looking looked at Kyou growling. "How dare you try to pull something on Miss Honda you damn cat!"

I didn't do anything you damn rat, and unless you want me to eat you, I suggest you shut your mouth! Where are my clothes?"

She was still blushing madly her eyes low. "...I think their still back in the tent..."

Nodding softly, Shigure just laughs at them all. Growling, Kyou tosses the tent up some and runs back in. She sits quietly on a tree trunk not looking at the tent now. Yuki crawling up on her shoulder watching the cat. Slowly Kyou crawls back out, wearing his pants now, his shirt lying across his shoulder. "Damn rat, you must have pushed me off of her during the night so that you could lay on her chest..."

He growled at him. "Why where you laying on Miss Honda's chest?"

"Because she asked me if I wanted to!" Kyou growled, glaring at the tiny fur ball.

"You probably tricked her your so conniving like that!" Tohru grabbed Yuki gently off her shoulder as she turned around facing Kyou.

"I'm not like Shigure! I didn't do anything, she invited me to sleep on her chest so I would stay a cat so we wouldn't have this problem this morning!"

"...Kyou-kun I'm sorry." She spoke softly. "...I tend to shift a lot in my sleep... I think it's my fault..."

"T-Tohru, don't take the blame for the rat's jealousy..."

She looked down sadly. "... I'm going to start breakfast Uo-chan wants me to come over and visit her today."

"A-alright, if you need any help, jus..." Kyou was speaking before being cut off by Yuki, "Just call on me Miss Honda."

She nodded lightly. "...I am ok I can handle making breakfast on my own..." Her tone became softer now.

"A-alright," said Kyou as he slowly turned and headed towards the house. She followed him before entering the kitchen setting Yuki down on the counter as she started to boil some water. Kyou had gone to his room, getting out a clean shirt, as the one he had been wearing was filthy from getting on the ground. placed some ramen noodles into the water. Slowly he walks back down the steps, stretching out his arms.

"...Yuki-kun do you think you'll transform soon I don't want to let you go and have Kyou-kun try to eat you."

Yuki laughed slightly, "he couldn't eat me if he wanted."

She giggled softly as she nodded. "Maybe so."

"No matter how tiny I am, he can't beat me."

"I know, but it's still a little unfair though just because he's a cat..." Slowly Kyou walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, getting out a drink. She smiled walking over kissing his cheek softly. Blushing slightly, he poured himself a glass of milk.

"The ramen will be done pretty soon Kyou-kun."

"Thank you Tohru," he said with a smile as he glared at Yuki.

Yuki let out a low growl watching him. "... Will you two be ok alone when I go visit Uo-chan?"

"Yea... we'll be fine, I'll just go outside and train..."

She nodded lightly. "You want me to make you a lunch then?"

"No, I'll be fine until you get back, I usually don't eat when I'm training anyway." She nodded lightly as she added the seasoning to the noodles. Walking out of the kitchen into the dining area, Kyo took his normal seat at the table. He could smell the food, and it was making him hungry, all the excitement of the morning had made him hungry. Yuki squeezed through the door as he made his way up the steps not wanting to transform back in front of her.

Kyou lifted his head, looking around a bit, "Where's that pervert... I haven't seen him since the tent this morning..."

She walked out into the dining room with a tray of ramen with sliced oranges. "... Where are the other to Kyou-kun?"

"I saw Yuki scamper up the stairs, I'm not sure where Shigure went."

"...Oh he's problem getting ready to take me into town to go to Uo-chan's." She smiled handing him his bowl.

Nodding slightly, he smiled and took his bowl, sipping of some of the juice first.

She blushed lightly. "I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I think I'll be home before it gets to dark."

Yuki walked in smiling fully dressed now. "Alright, just don't stay out too long, alright? I'm still worried about you getting sick again..." Kyou said as he ate some of the noodles.

"...I'll stay in the house don't worry Kyou-kun." She smiled kindly as Yuki sat besides her taking a bowl. Smiling still, he slowly ate his food, enjoying the way it tasted. Yuki smiled at the two as they ate giggling a little Yuki looking up to her confused. Kyou looked up at her as she giggled, tilting his head slightly.

"...I can't believe Yuki-kun forced you out of my arms Kyou-kun..." She was remember earlier this morning.

Kyou eyed Yuki, "I knew it, you bastard! You were just jealous."

"I don't think Yuki-kun did it on purpose... It was pretty cold last night."

"I know it was cold... you saw how I woke up..." he said with a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" She looked up from her bowl.

"I was naked," he said with a slight groan, looking down at his bowl, blushing still.

"I wasn't looking." She giggled softly. "I'll look next time if you want."

His head shook quickly as his blush spread, stuffing his face to keep himself quiet.

Yuki giggled. "Like the cat has much to show off."

"Shut up rat, at least I'm more than a couple of inches tall... you know, our bodies are cursed, so it wouldn't surprise me if you match your animal.." Grinning slightly, Kyou laughed and went back to eating.

She sat blushing madly as she sat quietly. Shigure walking in patting her head. "You ready to go to Uo-chan's Miss Honda?"

Yuki looked to Kyou. "He's the one we got to worry about with Miss Honda."

Kyou glanced up at Shigure, eyeing him. "You better take care of her or I'll beat your ass..."

He nodded lightly as Tohru stood. "Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go." She went up the steps quickly.

Slowly Kyou gathered up his bowl and took it into the kitchen, washing it up. She walked down dressed in pants and a shirt Yuki had given her when he found her out in the woods.

Slowly Kyou walked out of the kitchen and caught her hand, spinning her to look at him. "Be careful, we'll see you tonight."

She nodded lightly blushing looking up to him. "Don't worry I will be." She kissed his cheek softly. "I'll make you some fried fish and misou soup for Yuki-kun."

Smiling, Kyou nodded before taking off out the door, "I'm going to train, I'll see you when you get back!"

She nodded lightly as Yuki kissed her cheek. "Have a safe trip Miss Honda."

Kyou was already long out of sight, his form running off into the woods where he would be better able to train.

Shigure placed his hand on her shoulder. "We should get going you don't want Uo-chan waiting for you." She nodded lightly walking out to the car getting in.

Shigure climbed into the driver's seat of the car, glancing over at the passenger. "You're sure you want to see Akito?"


	19. Chapter 19

She nodded lightly looking down. "...I'm sure."

"All right..." he said, starting the car and starting to drive. She looked outside the window sadly watching the surroundings move outside.

"What are you planning to ask...?" he said softly, keeping his eyes forward on the road.

"...For Kyou-kun to be free." She spoke sadly keeping her eyes from him.

Free..? But he is free, at the moment..."

"I want him to be free of the cage forever..."

"That's not going to happen..." he said, shaking his head side to side, "Akito will never allow it."

"He might if I do something to change his mind..." She kept her head lowered.

"What are you planning..?" Shigure asked in all seriousness.

"...I don't want to tell you. You won't let me go if I told you..." She kept her head down.

"... Kyou-kun deserves to be free just like anyone else..."

"I still think you should talk about this first... the other's won't be happy if something happens to you, or you do something foolish..."

"...I know, but I don't want them to be worried, that's why I lied about going to Uo-chan's."

"They worry about you constantly... they don't want you to go away, they don't want to lose you."

"I know and I won't let them go away from their sanctuary they have here."

"To them, it won't be much of a sanctuary... if you're not there to share it with them."

"...I won't lose Kyou-kun to Akito-san..."

"And he won't lose you to Akito either... he'll fight to the death if need be..."

She nodded sadly. "...I just want Kyou-kun to be free."

"Kyou... is very fond of you Tohru, he won't easily stand by and watch you suffer in his place..."

"I know he won't. I won't tell him anything that happens." Nodding, Shigure just continued to drive, not saying anything more as they approached the Sohma Estate. She placed her hands on her lap as she looked toward the estate. As they approached the gate, it slowly opened, the car driving in slowly. She lowered her head slowly as she closed her eyes halfway.

"We can still go back... if you don't really want to do this..."

She shook her head slowly. "I won't turn back now."

"Alright," he said as he parked the car slowly and stepped out, walking around to open her door. She stepped out when he opened the door for her. Her eyes opening slowly looking around the area waiting for Shigure to lead her to Akito's room. "Let's go.. He doesn't like to be kept waiting... by now he already knows you're here..." She nodded lightly as she followed close behind him.

Slowly he walked into the main house, walking down the long, wooden floors.

"Shigure-san you don't have to go in with me. I'll be ok." She didn't want to get him in any trouble.

"I... don't trust Akito with you alone, it's best if I go with you..."

She shook her head. "I don't want to risk them being taken from you."

"You'll be taken from us, if he decides he doesn't want you around... with no one to stop him, who knows what he would do."

"Shigure-san I promise I'll be just fine please just wait for me. I don't think it'll take that long..."

"Fine... but I'll be right outside the door... if you need anything, you holler..." She nodded lightly as she made her way to the door walking in slowly sliding the door shut. Slowly he kneeled by the door, listening. She knelt down slowly in front of him her head low.

His back was turned to her, his face turned to the wall, "What do you want?"

"... I want you to let Kyou-kun stay free after high school."

"Ha! You ask a lot girl, coming to me and asking me to let the cat stay free..." Slowly he turned his head, looking back at her, "the cat cannot be allowed to stay free... or else the curse will grow worse."

She kept her head down. "...What if I took his place then..."

Akito's eyes widened slightly, "You want to take his place in the cage..."

She nodded slowly. "...He doesn't deserve to be punished because he's the cat..."

"But he does! The cat doesn't deserve anything he's given, and you're making that wrong!" Quickly he jumped up and grabbed her hair, "You're making everything all wrong, the cat doesn't deserve to live let alone get anything else."

She let out a weak cry as she fell forward at the pull she didn't scream she didn't want Shigure to run in to save her. "... Please he deserves to be like anyone else..."

"The cat is a fool, the most evil and devious of the zodiac curse! You've seen his true form; the evil within him creates that form. If he isn't sealed away, he WILL destroy this family!"

"Please let me take his place..." She looked to him sadly struggling to keep the tears back.

"No! He will be in the cage, or he will destroy this family, and I will not allow that!"

"...Please I'll do anything for him so he could live like anything else!" Tears started to roll down her face.

Slowly the door opened, Shigure looking in having heard the yelling, "Let her go Akito, she's just trying to help those she loves."

"Loves? He is a beast, and he will be locked away when the time is right, I will not allow this family to be destroyed. I face the most difficult of the curse, and I am in charge! Get Hatori in here, I want her memories erased!"

Her head lowered sadly. "... You don't think I care about the curse I'm trying my best to make everything easy like there is nothing wrong like their just like anyone else!" Tears started to roll down her face. "...I want to break the curse I want them to be free... I want them to be happy..."

"Their happiness doesn't matter! The curse is something that makes it so they can never be normal no matter how hard you try!" Lifting his hand, letting go of her hair, he got ready to strike her. Before he could though, Shigure grabbed her and took her from the room.

She kept her eyes from his. "...I've done it this time haven't I..." She spoke sadly. "I can't keep the family together... I don't deserve to be part of your family..."

"You were trying to take Kyou's place in the cage? Do you know what it would be like..? He would never let you do that."

"...Yuki-kun said he would be the first cat not to be locked away because of me... I wanted to make sure he stayed free... I don't want to lose him... I don't want to lose him like my mother..." She covered her hands with her face.

Quickly he led her to the car, pulling open her door for her, "He still has a chance... but that isn't what Yuki meant..."

She looked to him sadly. "...Then what did he mean...?"

"He has faith that you are the one that will cause the end of the curse... you can't do that if you're locked away in a cage that's meant for Kyou"

She sat down in the car keeping her eyes from him. "...It doesn't matter anymore I screwed up Hatori-san is going to take my memories away..."

"Hatori... Hatori believes much the same way we do... your visit with him, made him see..."

"...He has to obey Akito-san... just like with Kana... I am no different I am a stranger that was invited into the house... I broke the rules..."

"Kana wasn't like you though... she was broken, and wanted out... He did it, for her sake."

"... Shigure-san... I don't know what to do anymore..." She rested her head on her knees.

"Just... be yourself and wait, good things come to those who are patient."

"... Kyou-kun only has a month before the cage... I'm running out of time to save him... I need to go back to Akito-san..."

"You can't go back there alone though, you're trying to do too much all by yourself. You should tell them the truth... let them go with you..."

"...He'll hurt them if they come with me I won't let them be punished because of me..."

"Tohru... you really can't do this alone... You need to see that."

"...I can do it please let me do this, this is the only thing I can do for them that'll let them be free..."

"No... You can't do this on your own..." he said, driving out of the gates and back towards the home. "They would not want to let you suffer for them... and in the end, you would only make them suffer more because of that..." She kept her head down a slight bruise appearing near her cheek. The rest of the ride was in silence as they drove back to the house, pulling up in the driveway. She looked up slowly feeling the car stop wiping the tears away quickly to hide it from them. "You have to be truthful with them... or you'll only make them suffer," he said. "If you truly want to make them happy... then you have to let them help you... they will suffer more if you suffer..."

She nodded lightly looking to him sadly. "... I'll talk to them tonight..."

Nodding softly, he slowly gets out of the car and walks around to open her door

She stood slowly as she got out of the car. "...Promise not to tell them before I do..."

"I won't say a word... it wouldn't be right for me to."

"...Thank you Shigure-san..." She moved away from him slowly heading into the house.

Nodding, he slowly moved back to the driver side, taking the car back to the garage to park it. She took off her shoes as she walked through the dining area. Slowly Kyou walked in through the back door. She looked to him slowly before looking away from him going into her room.

"Tohru..?" Slowly he walked up the stairs towards her room as well. She shut her door locking it behind her. As he walked to the door, he tried to open it, blinking. "Tohru... what's wrong, open up..." She stayed quiet burying her head into her pillow.

"Tohru... what happened at Uo-chan's? What's wrong, speak to me, please..." Kyou stood at her door, knocking on it softly.

"... I just need to rest... I'll come out in a little bit..." Her voice was filled with sadness.

"Tohru..." he said again as he stood by her door, "you've never locked us out before... and you just don't sound like yourself..." She made sure her eyes were clear of tears before walking to the door opening it slowly.

"What's bothering you…? I've never seen you like this before... you're always smiling no matter what. But… today," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She looked away from him blood rolling down from where Akito had grabbed her by her hair her eyes lowering. "... Uo-chan was teaching me how to fight she as worried about me living here... She thought I should learn some self-defense she went a little to far... It was an accident."

"But... you're not smiling... you always smile when you've been with your friends. Is... Something bothering you?"

She shook her head slowly. "...I just got a headache is all..."

"Ahh... why don't you lay down and rest then..." he said softly, "Just... don't lock us out."

She nodded lightly as she leaned up kissing his cheek softly. "...Later on I need to talk to you and Yuki-kun..."

"Alright," he said with a nod, blushing slightly. "Rest well now..." She nodded lightly turning away from him blood dripping to the floor as she closed her door.

Looking down a bit, he slowly walks back down the stairs and outside, bumping into Shigure along the way. He looked down to Kyou before looking away. "She tell you anything?"

"Only that Uo-chan got carried away while teaching her some self-defense... why didn't you help her?"

"Help her with what you want me to stay at her house with her next time?"

"Oh, you didn't stay with her?" He shook his head slightly and smiled, "No... of course you didn't... good thing too, pervert."

Yuki looked up hearing knocking on her door standing walking over opening the door. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan why are you here?"


	20. Chapter 20

Kyou glanced back at the door when he heard Yuki's voice. Slowly he walked towards the front door.

"Hey where's Tohru we hadn't seen her in a few days." Uo looked in seeing Kyou. "You do something to Tohru!"

"No, you're the one that tugged her hair until she bled!"

Uo looked at him stepping back. "Why would I hurt Tohru...?" She watched the boy. "...Why is she bleeding?"

"Because you pulled her hair!"

"When did I do this I haven't seen Tohru since she stayed home ill from school Hana-chan and I came to check on her."

Blinking a couple of times Kyou glanced back at Shigure who quickly laughed nervously and took off up the stairs.

"What is wrong with Tohru I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you." She followed after the man who was heading near Tohru's room. "I didn't do shit, you're the one that..." he said as he followed her as well, going up to Tohru's room. Hana and Yuki followed the two quickly. Once at Tohru's door, everyone was knocking all at once, Shigure just trying to get in. She sat up quickly startled by the noise she kept her door locked again. She stood slowly walking to the door. Everyone could be heard outside, arguing amongst themselves, the boy's being the loudest by far. She opened the door slowly looking up to them.

Uo grabbed hold of her chin seeing the blood. "Tohru did they hurt you?"

Kyou glared at Uo, "You're the one that grabbed her!"

"What do you mean grabbed her!" She took her hand from Tohru's chin.

"She went to visit you and you were teaching her to fight and got out of hand!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I came here today to check on her I would never hurt her!" She was ready to fight him now Tohru moving between the two quickly.

Slowly he looks down, eyes falling on Tohru. "What's going on?"

She kept her eyes from his. "... I'm sorry..." She spoke sadly Uo taking her against her chest. "Its ok you can tell me if they hurt you Tohru."

"What's this all about, we didn't touch her! I would never hurt Tohru!"

"...Uo-chan and Hana-chan... They didn't hurt me if its ok can you wait down stairs for me I need to talk to Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun alone..."

Both girls looked to Tohru sadly as they nodded. "If you need us will get you Tohru." They both went down the steps Yuki looking to Tohru who stepped back into her room.

Blinking a few times, Kyou looked down at Tohru still. "What's going on Tohru... they say they haven't seen you today, but I thought you went to her house...?"

She kept her eyes from them both as she sat down on her bed. "... I went and saw Akito-san..."

"You what..." asked Kyou, his eyes looking at her with a sort of worried anger. "How could you do that without us?"

"... I didn't want to burden any of you..." She placed her hands on her face covering her eyes.

"You really shouldn't do that... you know? What if he'd... hurt... you..." Kyou was upset now, obvious anger in his eyes.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "...I don't want to lose you I went to ask if I could take your place so you could be free..."

"You really think I would have let you do that? What were you thinking, really?" Quickly, without thought he threw his arms around her, "I couldn't let that happen!"

Her eyes opened slowly holding the small cat to her body petting him. "... I love you so much Kyou-kun... I just can't sit here and wait for you to be taken from me..."

"But, I can't let you take my place... then you would suffer in my place... and I would suffer more without you," he whispered as he snuggled into her embrace, closing his eyes and purring.

"...Kyou-kun I don't know what to do anymore..." Tears rolled down landing in his fur Yuki placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just... don't do things without us... alright? We need to work together for this, you can't just do everything by yourself..."

She nodded lightly closing her eyes. "...Akito-san ordered Hatori-san to take my memories..."

"We won't let that happen... I won't let that happen..."

"...Please don't forget me... Whatever happens..."

"I'll never forget you Tohru... and I won't have to worry about you forgetting me, because I won't let it happen..."

She kept her eyes closed nodding sadly. "Maybe it'll be best if Uo-chan and Hana-chan stay with Miss Honda tonight." Yuki placed a loose strain of hair tucking it behind her ear.

"Maybe... it would be best, they're her closest friends." Slowly Kyou turned around in her arms and looked up at her.

"... I won't tell them... I'm scared they'll be mad that I love you two..."

"We'll invite them to stay... I'm sure they'll agree..." She nodded lightly as she let him go slowly petting him lightly. Nodding up at her, Kyou runs into her room to transform back, dragging his clothes with him in his teeth.

She keeps her head down blushing lightly. "...Kyou-kun is it possible for members of the zodiac to have children...?"

"I... yes, it is..." he says from behind her door, blushing slightly while she can't see him. "It's possible, as long as you don't hug me during... it..." She nodded lightly blushing madly along with Yuki now hearing both of them.

* * *

OK cha it is short, but theres a reason we were sleepy and warn out so if you want to find out what Miss Honda asks give us a few more reviews


	21. Chapter 21

Slowly Tohru's bedroom door opened once more, Kyou walking out slowly, clothed once more and back in his normal form. "So, what are you going to tell Uo-chan... You can't tell her about Akito... or Hatori will have to erase your memory... like it or not."

She nodded looking down before looking back up to him smiling. "I can tell them I tripped over a hoe today."

A slight chuckle escaped Kyou, which drew a glare from Yuki. "Miss Honda, surely they wouldn't believe you to be..." Kyou busted out laughing a bit louder, "It's perfect..."

She blushed lightly looking down. "...I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be funny..."

Slowly Kyou placed a hand on her shoulder, "It was slightly entertaining Tohru… but the best part is, it's perfect. We all know… as I'm sure even you do, that you're sometimes clumsy… so it would be the perfect excuse…"

She looked down nodding. "...I don't want you and Yuki-kun touching me while their here." She stepped away from them heading down the wooden steps her voice was almost cold as she spoke.

Kyou glanced at Yuki, blinking a couple of times at the sound of her voice. "Way to go you dumb cat, you've offended Miss Honda."

She sat quietly downstairs Uo tending the cut on her head. "I can't believe they let you go off to bed I don't even know if you'll need stitches."

Slowly the two boys walked down the stairs, pushing each other slightly, looking as though they were about to fight, like usual.

Hana glared at the two as Tohru looked up to the two before looking down as Uo pulled dried blood from her hair. "How could you two let this happen to her you didn't even offer to give her anything."

"Us," exclaimed Kyou furiously as he glanced at the girls, glaring at the one that glared back at him. "She locked herself in her damn room and wouldn't tell me what was wrong, how can I help with that?"

Tohru flinched hearing him. "...I'm sorry Kun-kun..." She spoke sadly as Uo placed a wet cloth where the cut was. "She needs a few stitches."

"That ba... damn hoe," growled Kyou as he glanced towards the door angrily. "I just want to break him in half..."

She kept her head down. "...Kyou-kun I'm ok I just fell that's all." She stood slowly keeping her eyes from him. "I'll start dinner."

"Ok? She says you need some stitches... I'll get Shigure to take you to the doctor again, don't worry about supper."

She shook her head. "I told you that I would make you something when I got back." She spoke looking up to him.

"That's not important, what's important is that you're alright. I can cook well enough to satisfy our hunger..."

"We can have Hatori-san come over and stitch my wound. He is the family doctor."

A slight grumble escaped Kyou as he glanced at Yuki, who nodded a slight approval. "Alright, I'll have Shigure call him then. Just... be careful."

She nodded lightly. "I will Kyou-kun please don't worry." She stepped into the kitchen Uo glaring at him.

Kyou glared back at Uo, his eyes narrow. "What the hell do you want?"

"You should be in there making sure she doesn't hurt herself." She watched him carefully. "Your nothing, but a rat."

"I'm not a damn rat!" Kyou's eyes were wide as he yelled out at her, glaring straight into her eyes, Yuki slowly stepping between the two. "I'll go check on Miss Honda..."

Uo nodded lightly still watching the cat Tohru quietly cooking in the kitchen her head low.

Kyou felt as though his hair was standing on end as he glared at the girl. "You know, you're a bitch at time..." In the kitchen, Yuki walked over to Tohru and smiled, "do you need a hand Miss Honda?"

She shook her head slowly. "... Everyone's mad at each other because I lied..." She spoke sadly. "... Did you want leeks on your rice..?"

Slowly Yuki walked to her side and grabbed a large wooden spoon, starting to stir the rice. "Miss Honda... everyone is angry because they blame each other for your being hurt... You did what you thought was right, to help us... even though, you would have worried us less, if you'd only let us go with you."

She looked down nodding lightly. "When Hatori-san comes over I want them upstairs I don't want anything to slip out or him find out that your allowing my friends to stay in your home..." She moved over pulling bowls from the shelf along with a big bowl to mix the rice.

"Alright, we'll get them to come up and play a game or something. Shigure will get Hatori."

She nodded lightly smiling faintly. "Whatever happens promise to never to forget me?"

"We won't let anything happen to you Miss Honda... Hatori, is changed, he won't do you harm... there's no need to worry, I promise you."

She nodded lightly. "..., but if something happens don't forget me." She poured the rice into the big bowl handing it over to Yuki. "I'll get the other things for dinner."

"You worry too much as of late Miss Honda... it's, so strange, not seeing you smile like you usually do. Really, everything will be fine, just, trust me, please?"

She nodded lightly. "I will I just been under the weather recently and with what happened with Akito-san..." She looked to him smiling. "...I'll be better soon."

"We look forward to seeing you smile again Miss Honda... the house seems to be much more peaceful when you do," he whispered as he looked into her eyes, placing the bowl of rice on the counter.

She blushed lightly. "I really want to keep my family together... I'm worried about it I only have a month before we graduate from school."

"You can't do everything by yourself Miss Honda... this is our family too, and we want it to stay together as much as you," he said with a smile.

She nodded smiling return. "I want a family with you and Kyou-kun."

Yuki felt himself blush slightly as he glanced at her, "You're already in our family..."

She looked down slowly blushing madly. "...I meant something else..."

Yuki blushed even more, almost dropping the dishes that he held in his hands. "Miss Honda... I, don't know what to say..."

"...I'm sorry it's stupid I shouldn't be thinking about this or talking about this... Please don't tell Kyou-kun I'm scared he'll run away..." She kept her head down still holding the plates against her chest.

"I'd be more worried about him thinking like a pervert than running away, Miss Honda." Yuki whispered, still blushing.

"...He's not like that..." She looked away sadly. "...If he was he would have tried something he's to embarrassed when he wakes up next to me if I shift and let go..." She was still blushing.

"The cat is inherently evil... and perversion is evil," spoke Yuki as if he was positive about what he said, although Tohru seemed so sure of herself.

She stayed silent walking past him sadly. "...Then maybe I'm not good enough to be in this family... If you think Kyou-kun is like that... Then I'll have Hatori-san erase my memories..." She walked out sadly shutting the door.

"Miss Honda, wait, I didn't..." he couldn't finish fast enough; she was already out the door, Kyou on the other side seeing her.

She looked down quickly as she set the plates down on the table. "Yuki-kun will be out shortly with the rice."

"Tohru," mumbled Kyou before walking to her slowly and leaning to her ear, "come speak with me a moment, please?" As Kyou was speaking, Yuki walked out of the kitchen with the rice, his face saddened.

She nodded lightly as she stood following him keeping her eyes from Yuki's Hana watching him now.

Slowly Kyou led her up the stairs as Yuki began to serve the rice to the other girls. Once at the top, Kyou turned and looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

She kept her head low. "Nothing I'm sorry if I'm worrying you... I'm not feeling to good."

"You know... you're a horrible liar Tohru," whispered Kyou as he placed his hand on her shoulder and chuckled. "What'd Yuki say... that damn rat, always running his mouth about things he doesn't understand."

"... I don't want to talk about it Kyou-kun..." She rested her head carefully on his shoulder.

"Alright," he whispered softly, one arm lightly petting the back of her head. "Tohru... we love having you in this family, so don't take anything anyone says wrongly... we don't want you to go..."

Tears soaked threw his shirt her eyes closed. "...I know you wouldn't hurt me.. You're not perverted..." She spoke barely above a whisper. "... Just because you're the cat... That doesn't make it true..."

"So that's what he said about me," he whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair. "The cat has always been evil... so the family says, and all members of the family are made to believe that by the head of the family... Yuki believes it because he was made to... and I never showed him otherwise..."

"... I don't think you are please I don't want you upset with Yuki-kun because I told you..." She kissed his cheek softly. "... It's my fault he said it I shouldn't have brought it up..."

"Shhhh... Tohru, just don't pay attention to him... it's the family's teachings that's messed with his mind. Things will come around soon enough," he whispered still, kissing the side of her head.

She blushed lightly. "... I'm sorry you carry all this pain Kyou-kun... I want to free you so badly so you can be like anyone else."

"I'm here, with a family that... at least accepts me into their home, where I can live a semi-normal life... That's more than any previous cat has had... and for that, I'm happy..."

"...I want you to be able to have more happiness I would even give my memories away just so you could be able to live freely." She moved away from him slowly. "...I can always get new ones..."

His hands quickly grab her shoulders and turn her to face him, looking square into her eyes. "Don't ever say that again... I couldn't be free if you lost your memories of me, because I'd be in a pit of despair knowing that I could never be able to spend time with you like this..."

She looked at him sadly. "...Kyou-kun you're hurting me..." She looked down away from him. "...I promise to never talk like that again..."

Slowly he looked down, "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you, or hurt you... just, when you talk like that, I feel like you've given up... on staying part of this family, and it makes me sad."

"I'm not giving up I want you to know that... its just you only have one more month and you'll be taken away..." She looked away. "...I want to be able to have a family with you and Yuki-kun..."


	22. Chapter 22

Kyou's eyes blinked rapidly, his mouth agape as if to speak, but no words coming out as his cheeks began to turn a crimson that rivaled even his eyes. She looked up to him sadly moving away from him back down the wooden steps.

"Wait, Tohru..." Kyou called out, one hand reaching out for her. "Y-You're, sure of that?" She nodded lightly keeping her head down.

"I've... never had anyone ask for that before, well... except her." Softly he chuckled and reached down for her hand, smiling a bit, "I... I'm just not used to things like that, which is why I was... shocked, to say the least."

She looked up to him blushing lightly soon fading. "...Who was she?"

"You know who I'm talking about... I just don't want to say her name because if I do she'll come busting through a wall or something and attack me with chocolates and other... girly, things."

She giggled lightly nodding. "... She'll be made and upset with me won't she probably more then Akito-san..."

A soft chuckle escaped the parted lips of the cat as he nods. "She will want to kill you probably, but she could never do it..."

"...I'd understand I'm taking the one she loves away from her..." A door opened down below closing rather quickly.

"It doesn't matter... she doesn't seem to realize that, I've never loved her... and I never will love her, because I love another..." Hatori walked by glaring up to the two in the hallway making his way into the dinning room.

"He must be here to stitch your wounds..."

She nodded lightly her eyes widened. "...I told Yuki-kun about him erasing my memories after the fight..."

"I'll go with you, and make sure that doesn't happen," Kyou said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...I want you to get Uo-chan and Hana-chan to go into the other room..."

"I'll get Shigure to do that... I don't want to let you go see Hatori by yourself, especially not if Yuki has had a chance to talk to him..." She nodded lightly as she stepped down heading into the dinning area. Quietly he followed close behind her, his eyes glancing around to try and spot Shigure. Shigure sat at the table still eating the rice the other two looking up to the doctor.

Quickly Kyou stepped around and went to Shigure. "Shigure, would you be so kind as to show our guests, Tohru's friends, around the house?"

He nodded lightly. "The doctor needs room we should head out for a bit into the living area." He looked back to Yuki. "Will you be coming with us." Yuki shook his head as the two girls got up following Shigure as he left the dining area.

Kyou shot a glare at Yuki, wanting for him to keep his mouth shut. Slowly Kyou sat down at the table, glancing up at Hatori. "I'm sure you've heard already about the incident at the main house... Akito is out of control..."

"... Yeah I felt his wrath earlier." She sat down slowly. "...I need a few stitches because he attacked me." Yuki sat down beside her slowly her eyes moved away from him as he did.

Kyou glanced at Yuki through narrowed eyes, "I think Tohru could be the one to bring an end to the curse... Akito should see that too, so why does he try to drive her away, does he want to die?" Hatori shook his head slowly as he knelt by Tohru taking out a syringe from his pocket.

"He deals with the worst of the curse, so he should be glad that she could be the one to end it... Instead he's more controlling and devious than ever, trying to put an end to it at every turn... He'll surely die if he keeps it up."

Yuki smirked. "She keeps going at this we won't have to worry the curse will restart over again and we won't be able to do anything." Tohru looked down as Hatori put the needle near the cut to numb it before pulling out a needle and thread.

"Shut up Yuki, what the hell do you know. Nothing, nothing at all! You judge me because the family says that I am the center of evil in the curse... Akito is the center of evil, it's obvious, and he fills all of your heads with lies, blaming it all on me..."

Hatori started to sew the skin together that was torn apart. "You two should stop your bickering for Miss Honda's sake. If you don't I'll erase her memories." Quickly Kyou hushed himself, even as Yuki sat with his mouth open as if about to speak. Both looked away from the other, remaining quiet as Hatori did the task he was asked to do.

She sat silently as well scared to say anything. "Miss Honda you need to stop shaking or I'll hurt." He was trying to calm her nerves now.

Slowly Kyou's eyes turned on Tohru, watching as Hatori did what he had to do. "Don't you hurt her..."

"I won't hurt her. You two need to calm down though I seen the other two girls here I doubt they know about what's been going on."

Both boys' shake their heads slowly. Kyou's voice came first, before Yuki could even open his mouth, "They're just friends of Tohru's, they don't know about the curse, and they don't know that Akito is the one that hurt Tohru, they believe she tripped and fell on a hoe."

She smiled a bit looking up to Hatori. "It works cause Kyou-kun says I'm clumsy... I guess that's a good thing if they really new they would take me from the two I love."

Hatori nodded slightly, "Be still, I'm almost done." Slowly he continued to stitch her wound, the boy's watching with nervous anxiety.

"Guess what Kyou-kun and I are going to even have a child..." Se smiled as she sat still looking down at her hands.

Hatori nearly dropped the thread and needle at her words, his eyes glancing towards Kyou. "You wish to have children at so young an age, with a member of the zodiac curse?"

She nodded lightly. "Maybe if Akito-san knows about the child he won't take Kyou-kun away." She blushed lightly. "I'm going to finish High school then get a job just like my mom wanted me to." Kyou blushed slightly at the way she was talking, Yuki glancing over at the orange-haired one.

She looked up watching Yuki. "...Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no Miss Honda... I was just thinking about what you're doing for this family," he said, smiling a bit and tilting his head like he often did.

She blushed lowering her eyes. "...Are you mad though about me wanting to have a child with Kyou-kun first..."

"Of course not... you wish to keep him out of the cage, and I can't deny you that." Kyou was still blushing, unable to say anything at all about this all.

She nodded lightly blushing as she giggled. "Kyou-kun finally bet you at something." Kyou's eyes widened slightly, a slight laugh escaping from him as he stood up and laughed, pointing his finger at Yuki.

Shigure finished closing the wound. "I don't know if I would celebrate so soon Kyou-kun."

Kyou glanced at Shigure, his eyes blinking, "And why not? She chose me first."

"Yeah, but Akito-san once he finds out about what your trying to do he'll try something." He stood slowly Tohru looking up to him as he did.

"That's why Akito doesn't need to know..." Kyou said as he walked around to Hatori's side, "Right, Hatori, he doesn't need to know..."

"He won't find out from me, but he'll figure it out from the others if you tell them. I'm sure Miss Honda will tell her friends."

His eyes glance at Tohru, "I'm sure we can keep it quiet... until the time is right."

She nodded lightly as she blushed. "I won't say anything I promise Kyou-kun."

Smiling a bit, he glances at Hatori and nods his head. "There, no problems, no worries of Akito finding out... if he does find out, I know who told him."

He shook his head. "He already knows about the visit here." He placed his equipment away.

"It's alright that he knows about the trip, as long as he doesn't find out about our plan."

He nodded. "Kyou-kun you do know nothing in this family stays secret for long especially if it involves you and an outsider."

"We'll just have to change that then won't we..." Kyou mumbled as he walked over towards Tohru. She looked up to him quickly stepping back almost scared startled by his movements.

Blinking slightly, he slowly turned his head to look at her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing I'm sorry I guess I'm still a bit dizzy from earlier."

Slowly he nods and looks back at Hatori, "What do you plan to tell Akito was the reason for your visit?"

"He was smiling he knew why, but he'll be mad since I didn't do what I was told."

"He doesn't have to know that," he said with a grin, though I do suppose he would figure it out sooner or later.

"You better watch her he'll try something to break her or worse hurt her just to get at you."

"They don't accept me as part of the Zodiac... so I don't particularly care what he tries, I don't fear him..."

"So you'll let him hurt Miss Honda." He looked to him slowly. "What if you get her pregnant and Akito-san tries something."

"I don't fear him... I wouldn't let him touch her. He'd have to kill me first, and that wouldn't blow over well... I might not be accepted... but at least I'm liked by some..."

She blushed lightly as she listened keeping her head down as Hatori nodded. "Enjoy it while it last." He carefully placed his hand on her head. "I'll make sure that ever thing goes ok with the baby you don't have to see anyone else it'll be a secret."

She slowly nodded lightly. "Thank you Hatori-san."

Kyou nodded as well, "Hatori... she's got to you too, you've got to admit... you think she can end this."

"I thought Kana could until Akito-san broke her." He looked away slowly. "I better go if I stay any longer I'll hear of it from him."

Nodding their heads softly, Kyou and Yuki both look at him. "Hatori-san... thank you for looking out for Miss Honda, we appreciate the help, I know she can do this, as long as she is kept safe from Akito." He nodded as he stepped out into the living room the two girl's running in sitting beside her.

Slowly Kyou backs away as the two girls come running in, giving them room to be with their friend, a slight blush rising to his cheeks again.

Hana looked to him tilting her head. Tohru smiling a bit as Uo sat beside her wrapping an arm around her. "Tohru I'm so glad that you're not hurt anymore..."

Kyou's head turned away, then his body as he walked out the door and into the garden with a smile on his face. "I can't believe she told him that."

"We should get you upstairs Tohru so you can rest tomorrow we can play rich man Poor man and I can bet ol' carrot top." Tohru giggled a bit smiling as she blushed.

Yuki laughed, staying inside with the girls while Kyou walked around outside, thinking about it all. "You guys can head up I need to talk to Kyou-kun before I go to rest."

Uo elbowed her a bit. "Seems like someone has a crush on carrot top." She smirked looking to Tohru as Tohru looked away blushing shaking her head.

"... No its his turn to decide what's for breakfast I need to make sure so I can get it out."

Yuki nodded lightly and looked at the other two girls, "Shall we go on up?" Kyou, outside, was leaned against a tree. The two nodded lightly as the followed Yuki up Tohru walking outside smiling up to Kyou as she leaned up slowly kissing his cheek softly.

Smiling, he slowly looked at her. "Where are your friends?" Leaned back against the tree, he felt a blush on his cheeks, his left foot raised, propped back against the tree.

"They went upstairs to rest I told them that I needed to ask you what you want for breakfast."

"You know my favorite breakfast, you didn't really come out here to ask that, did you?" Smiling slightly still, he slowly looked at her still, slightly blushing.


	23. Chapter 23

"...When do you want to try for a child...?" She blushed madly now. "...I think this the only chance I'll get to ask you..."

His blush spread like wild fire, his head turning away from the embarrassment he felt. "I-I don't know... we should probably finish school first, or at least be close to it, right?"

She nodded lightly. "I don't think I would show though if there's only a month left... I'm not really sure how this works..." She looked down slowly.

"Neither am I really... I've never been asked about this or given this opportunity..."

"...It probably take awhile... I mean I can't really touch you... or that would ruin the whole purpose wouldn't it..." She kept her head down. "...Either way I hope for a little boy... So you'll be able to hold him." She looked back up to him smiling faintly.

Smiling softly, he locked eyes with her and nodded. "It'd be... strange to say the least... touching you, without touching you, but worth it... to be, with you."

She nodded smiling as she looked up to him. "I'm just worried about having a little girl though more then that... I don't want you to go through the pain of never being able to hold our first child..."

"It's possible that our child will be the next to face the curse of the cat... You have to be prepared for that as well, because, if the child is male, you'll never be able to hold him without him becoming a kitten..."

Sadness filled her eyes as she looked away. "...I thought that it was only when the cat of the zodiac died that it would be reborn..."

"Well, that is the case... but, if you have my child, there will be more cause to worry about that, as Akito won't be happy."

She nodded lightly. "...I still hope its a boy so you can hold him Kyou-kun..." She petted his cheek softly. "I won't let Akito-san near the child."

Smiling softly, he nods his head and tilts his head, looking into her eyes. "You really want to do this? To be with us, with me, and have a family?"

She nodded lightly. "... Yes, cause I want to be with the cat ever since I was little..." She giggled lightly.

"You wanted to be the cat... and now, you'll be with the cat," he whispered as he blushed and looked down. "That... makes me happy."

She leaned down slowly. "...Then why do you look away?" She kissed him softly.

His blush grew slightly, "Because… I don't know what to say or do... All I know is that I feel happy.." Swallowing a bit, feeling her kiss on his cheek, he turns his head and finds his lip pressed to her's slightly, not forcing it.

She blushed more her eyes closing slowly as she broke the kiss. "...I love you Kyou-kun..."

His eyes too had closed during the brief, but yet meaningful kiss. "And I, you, Tohru... as much as I don't want you to go, you should go be with your friends, before they get suspicious..."

"They already think I have a crush on you." She giggled softly looking up to him. "But its so much more then that..."

He nods softly and looks into her eyes still, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can only imagine the look on Yuki's face right about now... he has to be getting jealous..."

"I should probably spend time with him as well..." She blushed lightly. "...Its going to be hard to keep you to happy without the other getting to upset."

Chuckling softly, he nods. "You're damn right, because you know that I am gonna get mad at the rat sooner or later." He was semi-kidding, though; both knew it would be true.

She nodded lightly. "I'll leave out some fish just try not to get into it." She giggled lightly kissing him softly. "... I guess when my friends leave we can try..."

He blushed brightly still as he nodded very softly. "Y-yea... sounds... fun."

She blushed madly. "I love you Kyou-kun... I'll she you in the morning."

Nodding softly still, he stands there against the tree. It wasn't that he didn't want to move, it was more that he felt so nervous he was afraid to stand on his own for fear of falling on his face and looking weak in front of her. She turned from him slowly heading back into the house up the steps into her room.

Slowly, after she'd gone into the house, Kyou let out a soft sigh and pushed himself off the tree. I've never felt this before... I've never felt real love... it makes me feel weak, yet... I can't stop it... A smile on his lips, he folds his hands behind his head and starts to walk towards the house, glancing up at Tohru's bedroom window, spotting some purple hair. "Spying rat..."

"Just making sure Miss Honda made it up to her room that she wasn't harmed by no damn cat..." He looked down to Kyou before moving away from the window.

Shigure stepping out from the forest. "Kyou-kun we need to talk."

Blinking at Shigure's appearance from the trees, something that was highly unusual for the normally indoor dog. "About what?"

"About Miss Honda and you there's something you need to know come with me I don't want her to stumble downstairs when we talk." He moved slowly into the forest.

Shigure was being far too mysterious for his own good, causing some doubt and suspicion in the cat as he slowly followed the dog into the trees. "What's this about damn it?"

He finally stopped looking to the cat sighing a bit. "As much as you might want a child with her you won't be able to."

"What the hell do you mean dog, spit it out, what do you know that I don't?" Growling slightly, Kyou balled his hands into fists and glared at the other male, his anger having shot past it's breaking point in mere seconds.

"...She'll die if she tries to give birth to your child." He looked away. "So you have a choice have a child with her and lose the woman you love or don't have any."

"H-how... what do you mean?" Kyou's anger had given way to general concern, but that only lasted for a mere moment, "What the hell are you NOT telling me, spit it out, I want to know every damn detail!"

"That's all I know. Akito-san is that open he only gave me a few warnings to you if you got any ideas." Shigure kept his head down. "...Will you risk her life Kyou-kun..."

Growling Kyou lunged forward and struck Shigure in the jaw, driving him to the ground. "Why did you tell him? I thought I could trust you Shigure, have you been behind our back on this the whole time? What have you told Akito, I thought you cared about Tohru, I thought you felt the same way we do about her being the end of the curse!"

He placed his hand against his jaw. "...I told him nothing you damn cat! I was looking out for you and miss Honda!" He stood slowly. "Akito-san knows nothing of this I was telling you to be prepared to understand what would happen."

Kyou's breathing was fast, his hair literally standing on end on his neck, his knuckles white from the tightness of his fists. "How do I know that for sure... how do I know I can trust you now? Shigure... if you tell him and he does something to her, I swear..."

Kyou's words cut short as he heard footsteps behind him, spinning around to see Yuki. "Why'd you hit Shigure cat? What's going on?"

"He thought I betrayed him when I told him. You probably even now about it don't you. The cat would never be able to have children... The woman he loved wouldn't survive when she gave birth..."

"You knew? You damn rat... you were going to wait to the last minute to tell me and destroy me weren't you? You knew that this would be my undoing, you knew!"

"I was trying to keep her from learning about it when I said you were a pervert I thought she wouldn't try. I didn't think it would go this far..." The rat looked away from the cat. "... Its not our fault cat..."

"Damn it!" Growling, Kyou turned and slammed his right fist into a tree with enough force to break off some bark, a small trickle of crimson flowing down the wood.

"Kyou-kun we didn't know she would go that far we didn't know." Shigure rubbed his jaw. "...I would never put Miss Honda in any danger I thought it was a mere simple crush she had on you two."

Slowly Kyou knelt down against the tree, leaning his forehead against it, holding his battered right hand in the palm of his left, the blood flowing from his knuckles. "Akito's won... she'll be broken, and there will be no pulling her back from this one... he's won..."

"...Unless you don't tell her." Shigure looked down slowly. "...You'll still have her for the nine months if lucky..."

"I can't risk her life like that, and you know it... that's why Akito's already won, it's out of my hands now... I have to tell her, WE have to tell her... and watch her break like everyone else that's ever come across our secret..."

Yuki looked down sadly. "...Will have to wait till her friends go home... Unless you want to go all out now..."

Kyou slowly looked down at his hand, trying to get it to open from the fist, but wincing at the pain. It felt like he'd broken it hitting the tree, but, he was having a hard time feeling the pain in it, for all the pain in his heart.

"You aren't the only one suffer you damn cat..." Yuki spoke sadly as he stepped away slowly. "... We have to call Hatori-san for your hand while he's here he can help Miss Honda when she breaks."

"Let her sleep... I'll go somewhere else tonight. I need to get away and be alone for a while anyway... I have a lot to think about."

Shigure nodded lightly as he looked down. "...Kyou-kun we didn't think this would happen..."

"No one could have thought it would happen... except me... I knew it was too good to be true," as Kyou spoke, he slowly stood and started to walk past Shigure, deeper into the woods towards the mountains. She lay silently between her two friends smiling as she rested quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

Quietly the other two men walked towards the house, Yuki glancing back at the cat as he disappeared in the distance, his head hanging low, and his spirit broken.

"I really did think it would stop at this generation..." Shigure kept his head low. "Kyou-kun is going to be irritable especially with Miss Honda's friends."

"Kyou is always irritable, with everyone... it won't seem any different to them. The only one that will notice a difference will be Tohru... and us. He's obviously broken... For him to admit defeat is for him to lose his spirit."

"... Miss Honda will never be the same... It might be best if neither of you talk to her or go near her."

"Hatori will most likely have to erase her memory... in order to save her sanity... I would rather her be able to lead a normal, happy life... than to stay with us at the expense of her happiness."

Shigure nodded sighing. "...I should have never invited her into our home... We should have erased her memories from the start is more fault then yours or Kyou-kun's."

"No... Inviting her in was the right thing to do... if we hadn't, she might well had lost her life, and we would be to blame for erasing her memories and turning her away..."

He looked down as he nodded. "...We better make the best of the time we have then I'll ask Miss Honda's friends to leave, but Hatori-san would have to erase their memories as well..."

Yuki could do nothing more than nod, his sadness overcoming him. He didn't want to lose her, but there was nothing he could do, so he felt.

"... They'll return home... Then tell Miss Honda what will happen... will invite the two back and erase their memories."

"That's the best way to do it... because, we don't want them here when she breaks, or they'll try to take her away before we can act..."

He nodded sadly. "...Till then we say nothing."

Nodding softly, Yuki looked down and away, frowning. "Those cursed are not meant to be happy... we were just deluding ourselves..."

"... This was Kyou-kun's last chance of being happy... He won't have any other chances like us and the others..."

"It's not meant for the cat to be happy... oddly, I feel sorry for him... but, I don't believe I should worry too much, I myself won't be able to remain happy for long... either." He nodded lightly as he stepped into the house sitting down in his usual spot. Yuki followed him in, taking a seat across the table from Shigure, his head hung low. It seemed everyone would be depressed this night, everyone but Tohru, who would be sleeping in blissful ignorance.

She woke during the night her stomach growling from lack of a dinner. She wiggled free of the two girls that slept silently. She opened the door across from her room soon noticing Kyou wasn't inside yet. She made her way down the steps into the dining room stopping seeing the two men she new Shigure had a weird sleep schedule, but it was different for Yuki to be up like this. "Yuki-kun is something wrong are you sick?" She moved over to them slowly.

"I-I just couldn't sleep... so Shigure was keeping me company. My stomach is hurting just a bit, I'll be fine though Miss Honda, please... don't worry about me right now, you need your rest..."

"I'm fine I just need a little food I never really got any dinner. Do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen."

"No... I don't feel like eating at the moment... thank you though," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the table, not being able to look at her at this moment. She nodded lightly as she walked into the kitchen starting to warm some of the rice.

Slowly he leaned forward, placing his head on the table, "Shigure... why does this always happen to us? Why do we have to endure the curse, why can't it be someone else..."

He shook his head. "...I have no idea." Tohru walked out smiling as she sat by Yuki slowly with medicine. "Open up I don't want you catching a cold." She had poured some of the liquid out onto the spoon.

Blinking slightly, he started to open his mouth and say "I'm not sick," but quickly remembered what he'd said. Closing his eyes, he slowly turned his head and opened his mouth.

She placed the medicine in his mouth before removing the spoon. "I'll make you take some after breakfast just in case." She smiled at him kindly kissing his cheek softly as she stood going back into the kitchen to finish making her dish.

Nodding slightly, he forced a slight smile, holding the medicine in his mouth. Watching her walk back into the kitchen, he quickly got up and walked to the door, spitting it outside. "How can anyone take that stuff..?"

Shigure giggled. "She puts up with it with a strong smile all the time."

"It's... disgusting, I've never tasted anything so horrible in my life. It's even worse than your cooking," he said as he sat back down at the table, wiping off his mouth. She walked out of the kitchen sitting down beside Yuki with her bowl starting to eat quietly.

Yuki glanced over at her for a split second before looking down at the table again and sighing slightly. "I'm going to go out and try to get some fresh air to see if it'll make me feel better... excuse me, Miss Honda?"

She nodded lightly. "You don't need to ask me Yuki-kun it is your house." She giggled softly.

Nodding slightly, he gave her a half-smile as he slowly stood and turned to walk outside.

"Where's Kyou-kun I didn't see him in his room when I came down."

"He said he had a lot on his mind, and he wanted to go somewhere quiet to think. I think he's nervous is all, he'll be back by morning when his stomach starts growling," Shigure said, giving her the best smile he could muster despite his sadness at her impending fate.

She nodded lightly smiling in return. "I can wait a few more hours for him I don't mind I got to cook up his fish."

"I'm sure he'll like that very much," Shigure said as he twiddled his thumbs slightly and looked down at his hands.

She tilted her head looking to the two. "...Did I do something wrong I haven't told them anything I promise."

Yuki didn't hear her, his eyes turned up towards the moon in the sky. Shigure, smiling cheerfully on the outside waved his hand, "No, of course not, it's just so boring tonight that I was trying to think of something to do."

"We can play rich man poor man until Kyou-kun gets back and while the fish cooks."

"You should finish your sleep though once you finish eating. I'll go work on my novel, after you are tucked away in bed once more of course, I wouldn't want to leave you without any company."

She nodded lightly. "Ok I will." She smiled as she finished her meal. He too held his smile forcefully, watching as she ate the rice that she hadn't had time to eat earlier in the day. All the while, he thought of the day he encountered her for the first time, when she saw the wooden box with the zodiac twelve. She stood slowly picking up her bowl. "Is there anything you want me to do before I go to bed?"

"No, we're fine. I'll take care of Yuki until he is able to sleep while I work on my novel, you should rest with your friends so they don't wake up worried about you."

She nodded lightly as she went into the kitchen putting her bowl in the sink she walked out smiling a bit. "I hope Kyou-kun likes this fish its different then any other fish I cooked up."

"Kyou will love anything you make for him, I assure you Tohru. He loves your cooking far more than he does mine, I'm afraid." Softly he laughed in a nervous way because he'd just called his own cooking bad.

She giggled softly. "As long as I'm here you don't have to worry about cooking or cleaning." She smiled kindly at him before heading upstairs.

Yea... as long as you are here, he thought to himself as Yuki slowly walked back into the house and took a seat across from him. "I can't sleep tonight Shigure..." Yuki's eyes were filled with sadness, as he looked into those of Shigure, who replied with, "I doubt any of us will." She moved back into her bed between the two girls falling back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Slowly the front door slid open, Kyou's left hand sticking in first before he walked in the rest of the way and used his left hand to close the door, his right hand hidden in his pants pocket.

She moved quickly to the kitchen door smiling as she looked up to him. "...Welcome home Kyou-kun."

Smiling a bit, he looked over at her and nodded. "Thanks Tohru. Slowly he walked to the table and sat down, keeping his right hand hidden from sight.

"Do you want to help me in the kitchen the other two aren't up yet."

"Sure, I'll help if you need help," he said, hoping that he could get by with just one hand so as not to worry her. Slowly he pushed himself up and walked towards the door.

She smiled as she went back to where she was cooking mixing the batter for pancakes. "If you can flip the fish slices for me please..." Nodding softly, he walks over to the pan and grabs a spatula, using his left hand to flip the slices while keeping his right hand hidden from her. It was still balled up in a fist shape, his knuckles and fingers highly swollen.

She looked over to him curiously. "Are you ok Kyou-kun you and the other two have been acting funny." She kissed his cheek softly. "...Does it have anything to do with us wanting a child?"

"I'm just nervous... that's all," he whispered, looking down at the fish. "It's a new feeling to me, I never imagined myself as a father, and so... it just makes me slightly nervous, because I didn't really have a father... my master was the closest thing I had... so, I don't know if I would be a good one."

"...I don't know if I'd make a good mother... I barely remember my mom's voice anymore. I don't know how she managed it taking care of me all by herself..." She took one of the already cooked slices taking a bit before slowly handing it to him.

Slowly he took the bite straight from her fingers while he flipped the rest with his left hand. "I'm just worried that I won't be a good father... my master was strict, and that's all I've ever known was strict discipline and hard training..."

"I was raised more open my mom wasn't very strict, but she was loving." She kissed his cheek softly. "With are child will have to different backgrounds I think it'll make for a good child." She smiled as she moved next to him placing some of the batter on a skillet.

Slowly he nodded, not looking at her as he grew sad. He didn't want her to see his expression, fearing she might read him like an open book. "Yea, our child will surely be a good one, with your love, and my discipline..."

"Maybe you could teach the child how to fight to like when you were little. That be so cool and then with Yuki-kun you can teach him or her to hate him." She giggled lightly flipping the pancakes over. Chuckling softly, although it was forced, he smiles a bit and continues to watch the fish cook. He was now wishing he could just tell her and get it over with, but he couldn't, he had to wait. She finished the pancakes by now the others had waken and were downstairs as Tohru brought the pancakes in setting them on table the others starting to dig in soon after. Kyou slowly turned down the heat on the stove as the fish became done, his eyes turning on her as she walked back into the kitchen.

She smiled up to him kissing his cheek softly. "Do you like it I thought I'd try a differnt kind of fish for you."

"I-I didn't even notice... I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that, I didn't see that it was different," he said as he looked down at the fish slowly.

"Oh its ok." She giggled lightly. "When I'm with our child will I crave a lot of fish like you?"

"I-I don't know... I don't know much about the subject I'm afraid," he said softly, biting his lip and looking back down at the fish. "It smells delicious, I can't wait to eat it..."

"The others are starting to eat I guess my friends going home after they eat." She blushed lightly. "Will be able to try probably then."

"Yea... after we speak with Shigure... He said he wanted to talk to us about something before we go off and try to become parents... Oh, and Hatori wants to check on your stitches and make sure they're staying put after you slept."

She nodded lightly smiling blissful unaware. "I bet he just wants to help us make sure we do this right." She blushed lightly as she spoke.

"He's not coming in the bedroom with me! I'm a man, I know how to have..." he stopped himself, not wanting to say the words too loudly, a slight blush on his cheek. "Maybe... but he did mention the stitches."

She nodded lightly blushing as she listened to him. "I love you so much Kyou-kun thank you caring so much about me and letting me be part of your family."

Smiling slightly, he nodded his head and reached up with his left hand to touch her cheek for just a moment before looking away and back to the fish, starting to scoop it out onto a plate. "I'm going to head out then I'll see you out there." She smiled faintly as she went into the dinning room. Slowly he picked up the plate and looked down at it with a slight sigh, This may be the last good meal I get like this... so I better enjoy it... while I can.

She sat beside her two friends that continued to eat her cooking. "Tohru will be leaving after breakfast I guess you guys are going to a family event today." Uo spoke patting her head gently careful of the stitches.

Slowly Kyou walked out of the kitchen with the plate of fish in his left hand. His right hand was now starting to hurt again, but he had to keep from showing it, forcing himself not to wince.

"Looks like ol' carrot top decided to join us." Uo watched the boy picking off a slice of fish from the trey.

"Hey that's mine," he grumbled as he quickly made his way to his seat, sitting down beside Tohru.

She looked up to him smiling a bit before starting to eat her pancakes. "I can make you more fish later you know that." A slight smile appeared on his lips briefly, before fading as he lifted a piece of fish to his lips without a word. She watched him sadly before returning to her food. Soon the others had finished their food the two girls getting up hugging Tohru before leaving. Slowly Kyou ate, one piece at a time, trying to savor the food and make it last. She sat back down to Kyou after the girls' left she looked up to him smiling snatching a small piece away. Slowly he turned his head towards her and made a playful growling noise. She returned the growl with a small kiss on his cheek. Blushing slightly, he continued to eat the fish. She ate the piece she stole from him quietly resting her head on his shoulder Shigure walking in with Hatori. Kyou's head lay against the top of Tohru's as he continued to eat at the fish very slowly. He almost felt like it was his last meal, and that he would never be able to eat again.

"...Kyou-kun do you not feel well Yuki-kun was acting just like you last night..."

"I just have a lot on my mind... that's all," he whispered as he ate another piece of fish slowly.

She nodded lightly. "Because of me?" She spoke softly closing her eyes slowly.

"Because of... well, us. I have just been thinking about us having a child so much that I've lost all track of everything else..."

She nodded as she looked up to him kissing him softly. "... We don't have to try it to day if you don't want I can wait..." Kyou blushed softly and glanced up at Shigure and Hatori, then slightly frowned because he knew that it was too late, Hatori was here for a reason and it would not work for him to go back now.

She watched his expression her smile fading. "Did I do something Kyou-kun?" She looked into his eyes carefully. "... I won't talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Tohru... we... we have to talk about something very serious... even though, I wish we didn't..." He was broken and it was obvious by his expression of pure sadness.

She sat up slowly looking into his eyes. "Its ok if you don't want a child I'm not forcing you." She was scared she started to think that he was scared of being a father so young.

"I-It's not that... I don't want to, but..." he couldn't finish, his head turned down as Shigure sat across the table from Tohru. Yuki's voice came out of the corner of the room where he'd moved and leaned into it. "Miss Honda... the cat can't have children... the mother won't survive birth... and, he refuses to let that happen to you... as do we all..."

She looked down sadly tears falling slowly before her hands went to her face covering her eyes trying to hide her sadness. She couldn't look at any of them her body starting to shake. "...I've failed you Kyou-kun..."

"No, Tohru... you haven't failed me, I, I didn't know... and by not knowing the faults of my own curse... I failed you..." Slowly Kyou stood and pulled his right hand out of his pocket holding it up to Hatori, "When I found out... I lost control of myself... and I think I broke it."

Hatori looked up to him. "... Should we take care of her first so she no longer suffers."

Slowly Kyou looked down at her, his eyes closing, "I'm sorry Tohru..." Stepping back from her, he turns around and places his left hand on the wall, leaning against it, slightly banging his head against it.

She stood slowly not sure why he was sorry. She placed her hand on his softly. "... Kyou-kun..."

Slightly he winced when she grabbed his broken hand, "Tohru... I'm so sorry that I didn't know..."

"...Its not your fault Kyou-kun... I'm sorry for speaking such nonsense about a child..." She was trying to make him feel better she was heartbroken though inside. "... Please let me help you or Shigure-san..."

"It wasn't nonsense... I wanted it, more than anything... but I can't risk your life..." he said, hitting his head on the wall again, his broken hand still balled into a fist.

"...Kyou-kun I would do anything to make you happy... There could be a chance that I won't lose my life..."

"But I can't take that risk... I can't risk losing you..." he said, his eyes closed as he pushed his head against the wall.

She knelt down beside him slowly reaching up to his cheek. "I'll get some bandages for your wound." She stood slowly Hatori grabbing hold of her wrist.

Slowly he turned to look at her, "Tohru... I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he couldn't admit that he had Hatori come to take her memories so she wouldn't have to suffer a broken heart.

She looked down sadly. "...Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she knelt down in front of Hatori her eyes opening looking up to Kyou sadly. "...Is this what you want for me to forget you... To forget my only family..."

"I don't want you to forget me... but, I also don't want you to live with the burden of a broken heart... That way at least one of us can have a chance to be happy again..."

Hatori covered her eyes slowly with his hand. "... Kyou-kun... I love you... You promised you would never allow this..." Tears rolled down slowly.

He swallowed harshly as he looked at Hatori, "I love you too Tohru... I... am only glad that... you won't remember me having failed you... and breaking my promise... that only one of us will have to live with it..." He stepped forward, taking Hatori's hand away from her. "Not yet... I... just want a few more minutes with her, please..."

He nodded slowly moving his hand away Yuki looking up from where he was. "...You should take her to the little garden before you let Hatori-san take her memories..." his voice filled with sadness. Kyou nodded slightly as he reached down and offered her his left hand. His face was saddened. She took his hand slowly standing as she followed him she remained silent her eyes low.

Slowly he led her out back, into the small garden. Once there, he slowly kneeled down and stared out into the trees, still holding her hand. "I don't want to do this... you know that..."

She sat down slowly sitting beside him as she nodded sadly. "... Kyou-kun I'm sorry I failed you... I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from the cage..." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to him. "... Please I promise I'll do better please don't take my memories of you away..."


	26. Chapter 26

"Tohru... you didn't fail me. I wasn't aware of this, and thus... I failed you, by not giving you what you wanted. We knew... that this would break you... and, that's why, we called Hatori... we don't want you to suffer..."

"... I'm not suffering because of that I'm suffering because you want to take my memories of you away from me..." She looked down sadly. "I don't care anymore if you don't have faith in me then I'll have them erased... You can remember if you want, but I don't want you to." She stood slowly. "I wasn't good enough for you."

Quickly he reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling himself to his feet and pressing his lips to her's shakily. "Tohru... I do have faith in you... and you're too good for me... I don't deserve the kindness you've shown me, after the way I've treated you... and yet you still do..."

She looked up to him sadly. "...Kyou-kun... That's love... I love you enough even if I can't bare you a child I'll stand by your side along with Yuki-kun..., but if you don't want me to then get rid of my memories... Your only letting Akito-san win..." She kept her eyes from him now.

"I don't want to have your memories erased... you have to believe me, I promised I wouldn't let that happen... I just, couldn't bare to watch you suffer... knowing you wouldn't be able to have my child..."

"...A child doesn't mean the commitment... Staying with the one you love no matter what happens..." She placed her head on his shoulder gently. "...Relationships are filled with hardships... not being able to have a child with you is one of them..."

"Tohru..." he whispered softly, before another voice came out of the back door of the house. "Miss Honda... Hatori wishes to know if you're ready now..."

"... Kyou-kun its up to you... are you going to let Akito-san win...?" She closed her eyes closed. "... I'll still love you no matter what you choose."

His head slowly turned towards Yuki who stood at the back door, one hand waving for Yuki to come and join them outside. "It's not up to only me..."

She looked up slowly to Yuki. "...What do you want to happen Yuki-kun... Are you going to let Akito-san win."

Both looked at each other, their eyes sad as they looked back at her. "No…. we won't," said Kyou first, followed by Yuki.

She smiled faintly. "I love you to so much." She leaned in slowly kissing them both on the cheek. "...I know things will be harder because of the curse, but we are still a family..."

Both boys took one hand each of her's and nodded in agreement to her words, looking towards the house. "Well... at least Hatori didn't come for no reason... my hand is still broken..."

"He's also got to make sure my stitches aren't coming out." She held their hands walking inside Hatori grabbing hold of her wrist jerking her hard enough to her knees.

"Let her go Hatori," both boys' yelled out simultaneously, Kyou forcing himself between Tohru and Hatori. "She doesn't want her memories taken... and for now, she doesn't seem broken, thus, that service is no longer required... all that's left is for you to check her stitches and fix my hand..."

He nodded lightly as he stood. "I'll treat your hand first though it's more serious then a check up." Nodding softly, Kyou lifted his right hand, which was severely swollen and unable to be unfolded from the fist that he'd had it in when he slammed it against the tree. Tohru looked at him sadly as Yuki took her into the living room to give them space. Shigure pulled out a syringe from his bag placing it into his hand to numb the pain.

Wincing slightly, Kyou gritted his teeth and watched Hatori. "I busted it up pretty good, didn't I... Guess that's what happens when I can't control the anger that flows inside me..."

"...Hopefully you won't take it out on Miss Honda." He unfolded the boy's hand carefully examining the hand. "You won't be able to fight for a good period of time that's for sure."

"I could never hit her..." he spoke through gritted teeth. The numbing medicine had helped a bit, but it still hurt like hell.

"I know, but you tend to lose your temper so easily." He cleaned the cut carefully with peroxide.

"But never towards her... I'd rather break both my hands than ever hit her..."

He nodded lightly. "I was making sure." He stitched the wound carefully that was across his knuckles. "Akito-san will be more furious about this."

"About what," Kyou asked, his hand trembling slightly as it was stitched. "You didn't tell him why you came here, did you?"

"I couldn't lie to him, but I said nothing about your plans to have a child I would not give him that satisfaction." He finished sewing the wound. "...Miss Honda though even though she is putting on a brave face... understand that she is still heartbroken about the events today."

"You think I don't know that... I've never been so heartbroken in my life, and I've been trained to be strong no matter what... I can only imagine what she's going through..."

He nodded lightly as he stood slowly. "I'll check her wounds then leave."

"Hatori... don't tell him that she still has her memories, just pretend you took them for as long as you can. We will protect her all that we can..." He nodded lightly as he walked into the living room Yuki sitting silently Tohru resting her head on his lap as he ran his hand threw her hair careful of the wound. He was trying to comfort her now as she slept silently.

"Yea... she's brave, far braver than I could ever be, putting on a smile, even though it hurts so bad..."

"She'll be fine just make sure she doesn't try to pull them out. She'll be able to have children, but not with Kyou-kun... This might be a chance as well to trick Akito-san into believing its Kyou's child." He petted Tohru's head softly as he stood looking to the rat then the cat.

Slowly Kyou nodded as he looked down. "Pretend that Yuki's child is mine..? It'll be strange, but if it saves her..."

"It'll save you as well." He looked away from the two walking to the door. Slowly Kyou nodded once more before standing and walking outside to sit under a tree alone for a while. He left them quickly returning to Akito's side Tohru resting quietly beside Yuki.

Kyou's head was down as he looked at his hand, sighing quietly. I've really let her down, yet she still smiles... How can she deal with this... when even I can't...' She woke later on stepping outside she had changed into something warmer she slowly mad her way to Kyou kneeling down kissing his cheek softly.

Slowly his eyes opened, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. In all his thought and sadness, he'd fallen asleep without realizing it until she kissed him and woke him up. "You should come inside its a lit warmer I don't want you to catch a cold..." she placed her hand on his cheek softly blushing. Slowly he nodded and used his left hand against the tree to push himself up, having very little use of his right hand at the moment.

She helped him carefully. "I can do some of your chores for a little bit till your hand gets better." She giggled softly. "I'll fight Yuki-kun." She was trying to be playful with him now trying to get his spirits up.

A slight smile spread over his lips as he shook his head, "No... I can't have you getting beat for me. I'll just have to wait to do that again."

She nodded lightly. "You do know to get better you have to eat leeks." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leeks? I think I'd rather get beat everyday until I don't feel it anymore..." Softly he laughed, dropping his left hand down and grasping her right with it.

She blushed lightly. "I'll mix it with fish so you won't taste it." She leaned up kissing him softly.

Slowly he turned to face her and pulled on her hand so that she faced him, looking down into her eyes. "The only way I'll ever not complain about the taste of leek, is if it were right here…" he whispered as he kissed her squarely on the lips for but a brief moment before pulling away and taking off into the forest. "Bet you can't find me!"


	27. Chapter 27

She lay quietly on the soft grass small daisy flowers peeked through some of the tall strands some tinted with red while others were plain white she opened her eyes slowly looking to the stream she had been listening to for the past hour. Kyou's arms were folded behind his head, his eyes closed, head turned towards Tohru. She'd found him with relative ease after he'd found a hiding spot near the stream, and now, they were just spending some alone time, listening to the rushing waters. She moved over slowly resting her head softly on his chest closing her eyes halfway placing one of her hands in his. His hand lightly closed around her's as she laid her head on his chest, his eyes remaining closed fully. "I can't believe how easily you found me..."

"...Its funny, but every time you run and hide near water..., but you hate water..." She giggled softly.

Well... if I hate something, then why would I go near it? Reverse psychology, right? Hide near what I hate, in hopes that you won't think to look there..?"

"Maybe..." She spoke softly as she looked back to him. "I still caught you..."

"Yea... you did. So, what do you wish to take as your prize?" A smile graced his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to look into her's.

She blushed lightly looking down. "... A kiss since you can't give me what I want..." Nodding softly, he slowly leaned his head up and pressed a light kiss to her lips, his eyes closing once more. She closed her eyes slowly kissing him back in return keeping her hands down so she wouldn't hug him.

Slowly he drew his lips from her's with a slight sigh, his eyes opening ever so slightly. "How was that for a prize...?"

"It was great." She smiled kissing his cheek softly. "I love you Kyou-kun... I only wish that we could try to have a child together..."

"I know Tohru... but I can't risk your life... I couldn't live with myself if the warnings I was given came to be reality..."

She nodded lightly. "...If I had a little girl... no one would be able to cradle her or hold her..."

His head nodded softly as he looked away just a bit, "I wouldn't know what to do... I couldn't do it on my own, and I wouldn't be able to return to Yuki and Shigure, because they would never forgive me for not heeding the warnings."

She rested her head back down on his chest closing her eyes. "... Are you going to go with Hatori-san's plan..."

"It's the only way I can stay with you... right? So... if I must, then I will do so..."

She nodded lightly. "...Then I will for you..." She reached over placing her hand on his cheek softly.

Slowly he closed his eyes to her touch and let out a soft sigh of happiness, one arm resting beneath her. "I wish I could hold you right now..."

"...As do I Kyou-kun I wish to know your touch..." She slowly leaned down kissing his cheek. "...Are you mad though... about me going to have a child with Yuki-kun..."

"I hate him as much as I always have... but you love him as much as you do me and there is nothing I can do to come between you and him..." His voice was a whisper, his form having become so relaxed that he didn't even realize his eyes were getting heavy.

"...It no longer feels even though if I have a child with him…even if we say its our child you'll always be uneven." She closed her eyes slowly.

My equalizer is your life... it's worth more to me than a child that could cost you it..."

She closed her eyes nodding lightly. "...I can still give you the thing I can only give once... If we take precaution."

A blush graced his cheeks as he laid his head back. "It's not enough... unless I can for sure, one hundred percent protect you... I won't risk it..."

"But if you where one of those things like in health class we won't have to worry..." She kept her eyes closed as she rested against him.

He blushed even more and bit his lip, "They aren't one hundred percent full proof... they can break..."

"Yeah, but knowing you now you'd probably wear two." She opened her eyes slowly looking up to him.

A slight chuckle escaped him, his head tilting back a bit. "I... just don't know Tohru... I'm scared... and for me to admit that... you know it's true..."

She nodded lightly. "...Kyou-kun it'll be ok... its only one time..." She kissed his cheek softly.

He blushed still, tilting his head a bit, "I... I just don't know... what if it breaks, and I mess up... I won't be able to stop it, and you'll be at risk..."

"...Kyou-kun just remember what Shigure-san said... Case surea surea... What ever will be will be..."

"That's all fine and well... when your life isn't in the balance," he said softly, looking down into her eyes with a slight hint of sadness.

She looked away nodding sadly. "... I only wanted to make you happy Kyou-kun..."

"I am happy Tohru... more than I could ever have hoped to be.. you don't have to do anything special for me to make me feel that way..."

She nodded lightly closing her eyes. "... Do you want to know when Yuki-kun and I try or do you want it to be a secret...?"

"I don't mind either way... it's a private act, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable with revealing it to me."

She nodded lightly. "…Then I won't let you know anything until I am certain that I am with child..."

His head nodded softly as he closed his eyes again and held her hand in his, since that was as close as they could get. She kept her eyes closed as she rested quietly beside him. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, his hand holding her's as they lay beneath the setting sun, the soft sound of a flowing spring running past them. She stayed as close as she could to his sleeping form. "I thought I might find you two out here." Blinking a bit, Kyou slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the sound of the voice. The sun had gone down fully by now, so he couldn't exactly tell who's face was there.

She smiled a bit as she looked back. "Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun and I have been playing in the woods." Yuki slowly moved over to where she had sat up he knelt down slowly kissing her softly on the cheek.

Slowly Kyou pushed himself up into a sitting position, yawning as he stretched his arms out towards the sky. "We've been out here forever now..."

"Shigure-san and I noticed we started to get a little worried about Miss Honda." He looked back to the cat slowly.

"I didn't do anything, I couldn't do anything... we just played a little hide and seek... like I promised her."

He nodded lightly. "I tried though to offer, but he wouldn't hear of it even with protection mentioned."

Yuki chuckled a bit and smiled, "It's for the best Miss Honda, he's afraid he could lose you if something went wrong, and he'd blame himself."

She nodded sadly. "...It must be hard though…." She looked to Kyou sadly. "...To not be able to hold your love in your arms... To not be able to have a child... I can't imagine your pain Kyou-kun..."

"I'm in no pain Tohru... as long as I get to be with you, I'm ok..."

She nodded slowly. "I should probably get going to the house to start dinner."

"I'll be there in a moment..." Kyou said as he slowly stood and turned to look towards the stream.

Yuki stood helping Tohru to her feet. "Don't try anything stupid you damn cat." He took Tohru's hand leading her back to the house.

"What do you take me for you damn rat?" Growling, Kyou slowly walks down towards the stream and kneels down, looking into the water to see his own reflection. Tohru looked back slowly watching him as Yuki continued to take her back to the house.

Slowly he picked up small stones and skipped them across the water, watching fish turn at the surface. It was a quiet, peaceful thing, that left a smile on his lips. "She doesn't seem to realize that.. no matter what, I'm happy with her." She worked quietly in the kitchen smiling a bit Yuki helping her as much as he could slicing some of the vegetables for the stew.

After about twenty minutes, the door opened, Kyou walking in with a rope in one hand, several fresh fish dangling from it. "I couldn't help myself... they were mocking me."

She looked outside the kitchen door hearing his voice soon looking like she was about to cry. "...Your not going to make me kill them are you..."

"I'll do that part... as long as you cook them up real nice for me one day soon..." Smiling, he walked back out the door and around the back of the house to get ready to clean the fish.

She nodded lightly to him as she went back into the kitchen. "Do you think he'll notice if I put a little leeks in the stew?"

Yuki slightly laughed, it almost sounding like a giggle, "That cat can taste a leek from a mile away, or so he seems to feel."

She nodded lightly. "I'll pour some stew into a separate pan so you two can enjoy your leeks." She smiled leaning over reaching under getting a small pan.

"Thank you Miss Honda," Yuki whispered, the loud sound of a chop coming from outside where Kyou was cleaning the fresh fish so they would be prepared to cook.

She flinched hearing him. "...Poor fish their at the hands of a hungry tabby cat." She giggled lightly as she poured the stew into the smaller pan.

Yuki eyed the door; "I can ask him to stop if you don't want him doing it so close to the house Miss Honda."

She shook her head slowly. "It just startled me at first that's all." She poured the leeks into the bigger pan as she went into the fridge pulling out some wrapped fish for Kyou's stew.

Yuki nodded slightly in response to her decision just as yet another chop came from outside. "He must be using force to remove the heads quickly so the fish don't suffer..."

"...Yeah or he is pretending its Akito-san..." She stirred the two stews quietly.

"That too is a distinct possibility with Kyou," said Yuki as yet another loud chop came from outside, soon followed by a "Take that you bastard!"

She looked down slowly. "...Can you get the bowls out and place them on the table its almost done."

Yuki nodded in compliance as he moved to get the dishes she'd requested, completely ignoring the other boy outside. "Yuki-kun when do you want to try to have the baby?" She almost didn't feel as shy asking him about the plan now.

Yuki blushed deeply, nearly dropping the dishes in his hand, "M-Miss Tohru... I-I haven't r-really given it a th-thought yet..."

"...I'm sorry..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she looked up to him blushing now as she heard him stutter.

Slowly he put the bowls on the countertop, nearly dropping them from his own nervousness combined with another loud chop as Kyou began on the next fish.

"...We don't have to if you don't want to Yuki-kun I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

"I-It's not that I don't want... I mean... I..." he stumbled over his own words, being completely lost in the confusion that swept over him. What he truly meant was that he wanted to, but he just wasn't expecting that question so soon after the incident with Kyou.

She walked over to him petting his cheek softly taking the bowls. "I'll pour us some stew why don't you go and sit down."

Nodding softly he slowly walked into the dining room, taking a seat, still flustered, his cheeks a deep crimson color. In the other door came Kyou with several now cleaned fish placed in plastic bags that he stuck in the freezer. She looked back to him smiling as she carefully poured the stew into four bowls making sure Kyou's was far from the one's that held the leeks. "There, that should be plenty of fish for tomorrow and the day after. It'll be fresh, so it'll be much better than that stuff we get at the stores... not that I'm complaining, really."

"Its ok Kyou-kun." She moved over slowly handing him his bowl. "I'm scared of it getting mixed in the bowls that have leeks." She kissed his cheek softly.

Nodding softly he took the bowl and smiled, "Thanks for keeping mine separate Tohru... I can't stand leeks," he said as he slowly walked out towards the dining room. She gathered the three bowls heading into the dining room carefully setting the bowls in front of the others as she took her seat beside Kyou.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyou's form sat on the side of his bed looking out the window as he groans, softly mimicking Yuki's voice, "Stay in your room cat... don't look at me like that cat... don't you come in my room cat..." Next, he mimics Tohru; "We have to do this to keep you out of the cage Kyou-kun..." 'Bah... why the hell am I sitting here like this...' She stumbled out of Yuki's room after he had fallen asleep She wanted to change badly now feeling unclean she slowly made her way to her room only to stop seeing Kyou's door partially open. She slowly opened the door walking in slowly sitting down on his bed quietly resting her head on his back staying silent as she reached for his hand lacing it with hers.

His eyes slowly closed as he felt her head on his back, his hand slowly closing with her's as he let out a quiet sigh. "All done..?"

She nodded lightly. "...Until I check in a few days... If nothing then Yuki-kun and I will have to try once more..."

"I don't know what to think of that..." he says with a groan, his hand holding her's still.

"...I'm sorry I won't talk about then Kyou-kun." She closed her eyes slowly. "...Is it ok if I sleep in here with you?"

"Yea... I don't mind," he whispered, slowly laying down on the side of his bed while still holding her hand, "I'm sorry... for being jealous..."

"...You have every right to be Kyou-kun..." She lay beside him quietly now as she cuddled as close as she could. Slowly he shifted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, poofing into a tiny little cat at which time he curled up against her body. She smiled blushing lightly as she took the cat into her arms holding him close to her body as she covered them both up. A light purr escaped him as he lay against her, cuddling closer and closer to her, despite the fact that he felt slightly jealous still.

She pets the cat softly as she started to drift off to sleep. "... I love you Kyou-kun..." Slowly he slipped off to sleep and purred deeply against her as he slept quietly.

She slept silently holding him her hand still petting the cat quietly. She woke earlier the next morning hearing his alarm clock go off she opened her eyes slowly turning off the clock. She rolled over facing kissing his cheek softly. "...Kyou-kun... You changed back again..."

Blinking, he slowly opened his eyes and rolled onto his back at the sound of the clock. The kiss on his cheek made him blush, her words making his eyes go wide. "Not again!" Slowly he pulled the sheets around himself and crawled out of bed wrapped in them to walk towards the closet.

She blushed lightly giggling as she sat up slowly her back to him so he could change. "...Are still embarrassed Kyou-kun...?"

"How am I supposed to not be... I have never let anyone see me like that on purpose..." he said from inside the closet as he pulled on some pants.

"…Its not like I haven't seen one before Kyou-kun." She sat quietly waiting for the ok to look around. Slowly he walked out of the closet, pulling on a shirt out as he came out as well.

She looked back slowly as she stood up. "...I guess I should go get dressed then."

"Yea... we've got to get ready for school... you've missed enough as is," he said pulling his shirt on and walking over towards the bed. She kidded his cheek softly as she left her room moving into her room pulling out her school uniform. Slowly he walked around his room, gathering his books where he'd scattered them out while doing his homework to try to keep his mind off of what Tohru and Yuki were doing in the next room over. She gathered her books into her bag that she had near her bed to keep herself busy while she was ill. She made her way downstairs into the kitchen leaving her bag by the door as she started to cook up some toast and eggs. Slowly Kyou walked down the stairs with his books in his arms. Sitting his books down on a shelf, he took a seat at the table, waiting for her to bring his breakfast, just like normal. Yuki looked up to the cat watching him carefully Tohru in the kitchen humming softly to herself as she added fish for Kyou and leeks for Yuki in the other pan.

Kyou's eyes were down, staring at the table as he waited for his breakfast. He didn't see Yuki, but he heard him, knew he was there. "Don't say a damn word rat... I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth this morning..." Tohru slowly placed his plate in front of him handing over Yuki's plate to him as she sat beside Kyou eating quietly now. Slowly Kyou began to eat, though his appetite this morning seemed small. The breakfast table was quiet as everyone ate in silence, the only sounds made being the sounds of forks on plates, that sound growing slightly louder when Kyou dropped his fork on his plate.

She looked to him sadly. "Did I do something wrong I added fish for you." She watched him carefully looking into his eyes.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Tohru... I just don't have much of an appetite this morning." Slowly he stood from the table, "If you'll excuse me, I am gonna get a drink and go take a few minutes to run around the house, I haven't gotten much training in the past few days."

She nodded lightly smiling up to him. "I'll finish up and watch you then." Nodding softly, he slowly walked out the door and started jogging around the house, his eyes closed a bit, trying to clear his mind. She finished her meal taking her plate along with Kyou's into the house cleaning up a bit as she walked out sitting down on the porch watching him her book bag next to her. Slowly he passed by her, his eyes half-closed, not really seeing her as he breathed in deeply through his nose. He was still trying to clear his mind, and was trying to end his jealousy. Yuki walked out sitting beside her now smiling at her as he kissed her cheek softly a small blush sliding across her cheek as she looked down. Slowly Kyou came around from his last lap, panting softly, his hands coming to rest on his knees. His eyes were closed fully now, his breathing slowly returning to a normal pace. She placed her bag over her shoulder as she ran over to him kneeling down as she kissed his cheek.

Slowly his eyes opened and looked over at her, his lips turning up into a slight smile. "Guess I ran a little harder than I thought..."

"Take a rest I can wait for you." She smiled in return as she petted his cheek softly. Nodding softly, he slowly stood upright and turned to walk into the house to get his things. She stood silently where he had left her Yuki walking over to her taking her hand smiling to her as he did. After a moment, Kyou walked back out with his books in his hand, seeing the two standing there that way. He kept his footsteps quiet as he slowly walked closer to them. Yuki tugged on her hand lightly to get her to start heading down the pathway to school.

Kyou stopped for a moment as he watched Yuki trying to tug her along without waiting for him. His eyes fell on Tohru, trying not to make any sound, wanting to see how she reacted, hoping that she would do as she said and wait for him.

She took a few steps forward letting go of Yuki's hand. "I will be down soon I need to spend time with Kyou-kun." Yuki looked back to her as he nodded lightly looking back seeing the cat glaring at him.

Slowly Kyou walked up to her and took her hand, "We... can walk together..." Glancing up at Yuki, he returned the glare, his eyes narrowing, "Unless he doesn't feel like it..."

"I'm fine with it damn cat, but we can't do this to her at school unless you want to get her in trouble with her friends."

"You think I don't know that... not that it matters, can't say much when she starts showing now can we..." Growling slightly, Kyou walked with her up to Yuki's side, "I'm not stupid..."

"...Will I really start to show that soon Kyou-kun?" She looked up to him blushing lightly. "...I don't want any of you two in trouble."

"No…. but they are your friends... they don't just see you at school, it wouldn't be right to keep you hidden from them, would it," he whispered as he looked down at her, biting down on his lip as he saw her blush.

She shook her head. "I want to though... Until we graduate from high school." Yuki patted her head softly trying to comfort her.

"We can't hide you from them... they would think we'd done something to you and want to take you from us... you can't keep yourself from your friends, they deserve to know at least part of the truth... minus the curse," spoke Yuki as he looked down at her, slowly dropping his hand down to take her other hand in his.

"...But I would have to tell them the child is Kyou-kun's if it was to spread out which I doubt if Akito-san knew it was yours there would be no stopping Kyou-kun from the cage..." She looked down sadly. "...Maybe when they start to ask questions I'll tell them about the baby..."

Slowly both boys nod and grip her hands to comfort her, almost simultaneously. "As long as you tell them the truth when they ask for it... then there would be no hard feelings I'm sure," said Kyou as he looked over at her, then back ahead as they all walked on towards the school.

She slowly let go of their hands as she looked on ahead. "I'm glad I finally get to go back to school even if it's been a few days..."

"I'm sure they've all been suspicious, since we've all missed together..." said Kyou, looking straight ahead of himself at Tohru, who'd jogged ahead of them. She started to draw back from Yuki now letting him go on ahead of her to give him space for when his little fan club would swarm him. Kyou drew back slightly from both of them, so that he could act his usual part. His eyes turned down on the ground, separating himself from them as he always did, the everyday loner, that was he. She smiled a bit in her carefree way was she made her way into the school putting her shoes away heading upstairs to their classroom the Yuki fan girls following him. Kyou made his way in slowly, as always, barely reaching the classroom before the bell rang to start class. He'd taken his seat, putting his books on the floor under his desk. She sat quietly in front of him her head lowered slowly her hair pulled back tied in the ribbon Yuki had given her on white day. Yuki sat quietly near the front away from the cat and Tohru.

Kyou sat back in the chair, his legs up under Tohru's chair, like he always sat, relaxed and resting his eyes while the teacher stood up front speaking. She soon started to fall asleep in class as the teacher spoke he body was warned out from the night before from the few tries she had with Yuki. Kyou too drifted off slightly, dozing in and out of sleep from the fact he'd been awake the whole time too. Not that he was exhausted physically, but rather mentally from being so torn apart emotionally. She had kept herself awake during the first half of class walking outside when the bell rang heading up to the roof sitting back against the small wall as she closed her eyes Kyou was the only one she knew to wonder up here.

Slowly the rooftop door swung open, "Damn teacher waking me up and telling me that I have detention for sleeping in class... I had a long night, bastard..."

She opened her eyes slowly looking up to him. "I'm sorry if Yuki-kun and I were the cause of that..."

"You weren't..." he said as he walked over and sat down beside her, "I was just tired, that's all... no reason for the bastard to give me detention."

She kissed his cheek softly blushing. "...If you want I'll stay with you and wait."

"No…. it would make people suspicious, wouldn't it?" His head cocked to one side as he watched her, smiling a bit despite his frustration. "I'll be fine..."

She nodded lightly. "I forgot about that. I guess I was getting a little over my head." She slowly rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. "... I just need a few minutes and I'll go back to class..." Nodding softly, he reached up and cupped the back of her head with one hand. She smiled as she rested beside him quietly lacing her fingers with his. His fingers tangled with her's smiling as they rested together.


	29. Chapter 29

She had the bathroom door locked as she began to throw up her food her body giving out on her as she continued. Kyou slowly walked out of his room, scratching the back of his head softly and yawning, having just woken up and needing to use the bathroom. She slowly stood up as she unlocked the door walking out slowly holding her stomach. His eyes fell on her, blinking slightly, "You ok Tohru?" It didn't occur to her that morning sickness would be setting in already, it seemed like only yesterday that she'd been with Yuki, when in reality, it'd been a few weeks. She looked up to him slowly before running back into the bathroom slamming the door shut as she began to get sick once more.

His eyes blinked a couple of times as he tilted his head, slowly opening the door, "Tohru?"

She looked away from him her hair falling to the side her body shaking lightly Yuki already coming up with cool rags. "Get out of the way you damn cat."

Kyou turned around slowly, glaring at Yuki. "What the hell is going on, how come no one wakes me up and tells me anything. Is she sick again, do we need to take her to see the doctor again?"

She moved away after she finished she was sweating badly as Yuki moved over placing a cool rag on her head. "There was no need for someone in the way." He looked to the cat shaking his head. "She's got morning sickness because of the baby."

Kyou leaned back against the doorway and growled slightly, "Someone could have said something, so I could have done something... bastard." Fed up, Kyou kicked the door and walked out, down the hall towards his room once more to get ready. After she had finally got a hold of her stomach she stood Yuki helping her so she could change into her school outfit and he could as well. She sat on her bed lying back resting after she finished changing. Kyou slowly walked out of his room, his clothes already on, books in hand. Without a word to anyone, he walked out the door and started towards the school, his face a mixed emotion of sadness and anger. She up slowly her clothes were already growing to small she tried her best to cover up as she moved downstairs making her and Yuki toast for on the go. She quickly placed some fish into a plastic bag for Kyou knowing he didn't get breakfast. She followed Yuki outside as he started to eat the toast.

It didn't take long before Kyou was already at school, in class and waiting before anyone else even got there. The teacher walking in seemed surprised by this. "Mr. Sohma... not like you to be e," he was cut off by Kyou's glare, "Don't start with me this morning, I'm already pissed off enough!" Tohru walked in quietly looking to Kyou before looking down sadly making her way to her seat sitting in front of him. Kyou's head was back, his eyes closed as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, his feet out in front of him beneath her chair like always.

"... I'm sorry..." She spoke barely above a whisper her head down her ribbons were no longer in their usual spots she didn't have time to put them in since she had gotten ill.

"It's not your fault... but that damn rat could have woken me up so that I could have at least done something..." He was awake, though he didn't look it, and he had heard her.

She nodded lightly. "...He was just trying to help me Kyou-kun... just like the other mornings..." She rested her head on her desk slowly.

"Other mornings? When were you two planning on telling me this stuff..." he mumbled softly, slowly shifting in his seat. "I need to go to the bathroom... I didn't get to before I left the house, I'll be back before class starts."

She nodded lightly. "...I didn't want to burden you if Yuki-kun could handle it... I didn't want to see you worried..." Without saying anything in response, he slowly kept walking past her, towards the front of the room where he glared down at Yuki's seat and kicked the chair slightly before walking out the door. She flinched lightly hearing him kick the chair as she closed her eyes in hopes of a little rest a few boys near the door snickering a bit as they looked to Tohru a few smirking a bit they had started to notice changes now.

As he walked out the door, one of the boys stepped towards Kyou as if to block his exit. "You do that to her," he inquired, which earned him a fat lip at the expense of Kyou feeling a bit of pain in his right hand. "Fuck off!"

She looked up hearing Kyou shout at the boy standing quickly only to stop not wanting to cause him anymore trouble with the other boys. "Look at her she looks like she's coming to protect him."

Kyou's body stopped as he heard the other's speaking, his head jerking back to look at them. "Unless you want me to break your damn arms and send you crying to your mom's, then I suggest you fuck off..."

"We've heard rumors from the girls' in that Yuki fan club she lives with you and Yuki-kun right... So that means one of you did it now which one was it?" One of the boy's was calling him out in front of class Tohru watching sadly as her head lowered.

Kyou's form turned quickly, walking back towards the two. His left hand came to his right, pulling off the bandages that he'd kept over the knuckles that he'd busted before when he hit the tree. "I warned you.." came his voice as he approached the other boys, his hands quickly stripping away his school uniform jacket, leaving him in a white tank top that gave him more room to move.

She placed her hands gently on hi wounded hand soon looking to him shaking her head. The boys laughing now at her. "She's coming to rescue him now. How pathetic you most be the one that knocked her up."

"Move Tohru..." he said, placing his left hand on her shoulder and lightly stepping around her. Swiftly as he did, his right hand came back over his shoulder, preparing to rain hell on the boy's that spoke ill of the one he loved.

She looked to him sadly as the two boys got up to fight Yuki walking in seeing the cat. He moved swiftly stopping him from reaching the boys'. "... You do this now and Akito-san will hear or are you willing to risk losing Miss Honda now..." His voice was cold as he spoke barely above a whisper only the cat and Tohru could hear.

Kyou's voice came across in a huffing, nearly panting voice, anger rushing through every inch of his body, coursing through his veins. "Don't you stop me rat... these bastards were criticizing her, and I'm going to correct their misjudging and make them smile... when their jaws are wired shut."

Yuki shook his head as he took Tohru's hand. "...Fine you ungrateful cat you'll go in the cage sooner then expected after this act." He watched that cat glaring at him as he took her back to her seat keeping her distracted from Kyou.

Kyou's hands trembled as he glared at the two, both of them watching him with fearful eyes as he stared them down. "Get out now... before I send you packing to the emergency room... this just stepped up a notch after Yuki pissing me off more... I'd be more than glad to take it out on you pipsqueaks."

Both boys looked to one another as they moved quickly from the room as Tohru looked up to him sadly watching him before looking down Yuki patting her head gently to comfort her. Slowly Kyou walked back and grabbed his jacket, pulling it back on and walking into the room fully. "There... no one got hurt, just made them piss themselves is all," he mumbled as he again kicked Yuki's chair, this time knocking it over as he walked back to his own seat. "Damn we're here WAY too early."

Yuki glared at the cat. "Only reason we came this earlier was because of Miss Honda she was scared she hurt your feelings."

"My feelings hurt, no... I was just pissed off that no one tells me anything." He said as he glared at Yuki, flopping down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm part of this family to you damn rat, you could have woke me up so I could help... bastard."

"I was to busy trying to get something for Miss Honda."

She looked to both sadly. "...I'm sorry for causing you two so much trouble..." Huffing, Kyou leaned back and shut up, his eyes narrowing to a close. He was done talking, her apology having not been needed since he blamed everything on the rat anyway.

She looked to him slowly. "... Thank you for protecting my honor Kyou-kun... I've never had anyone defend me like that before..."

"Don't mention it... those bastards deserved to swallow their teeth, they're lucky I let them get away with high-tailing it..."

She nodded lightly as she smiled at him kindly. "It would have been ok if you said that it was yours I wouldn't have minded..."

"That's not the point, they were teasing you about it and it pissed me off. They don't deserve to know anything about this family all they know is rumor, and rumor gets people's faces caved in."

She nodded lightly. "...It sounded like it started from the Yuki fan club... They must really hate me now..."

"What do I care what they think, I'll cave their faces in too..." he mumbled as he leaned back further in his chair.

She looked down slowly. "...A few more weeks and all this will be over... we won't have to deal with anyone..."

Kyou merely huffed, which gained him an unseen glare from Yuki. The teacher walked over slowly after answer the phone. "Miss Honda you have a visitor in the main office."

"Who in the world..." Kyou said softly as he slowly stood up. "I'll go with you... school hasn't even officially started yet since we got here so damn early... so who would be looking for you already?"

"Maybe its grandpa he's always been one to get up earlier." She stood slowly pulling her shirt down quickly. "I'll be fine Kyou-kun I want you to try and calm down."

Sighing, he nodded and sat back in his chair, his eyes closed a bit. "Fine... just don't stay gone long alright, class starts in a few minutes." She nodded lightly as she smiled to him kindly walking out of the classroom down the steps to the main office only to be caught by the wrist.

In the classroom, Kyou sat impatiently, his foot tapping on the floor under her desk. "I hate when she goes off by herself, she's too trusting..." Yuki nodded finally agreeing with the cat the bell soon ringing for class. "She better hurry back damn it..." whispered Kyou as he watched Yuki start to make his way to his desk. Minutes continued to pass as the teacher began to start the lesson. Kyou's foot tapped restlessly as he sat behind Tohru's empty chair. Slowly he shifted, growing uncomfortable. Yuki glanced back to him watching him carefully as he looked back to the door. His mind was racing something went wrong, something happened to her. Slowly Kyou pushed back his chair and stood up, walking towards the door of the classroom.

The teacher looked up from his book he was reading from. "Kyou-kun where are you going?"

"To the office," he said as he pushed open the door and walked out without a word, not even listening for the teacher to say anything else. Once his mind was set, he acted on it, no matter what. Yuki stood slowly following after him quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

A small lace ribbon laid on the floor caught in the entrance door. She always carried that ribbon even when she had her hair already done, it was a gift that Yuki had given her on white day a few months earlier she never left home with out it. Slowly Kyou turned the final corner to the office and walked in, looking around a bit. "Where's Tohru," he inquired of the secretary sitting at the front desk, her eyes showing honesty as she looked up and shrugged. Yuki looked around the entrance for any sign of her his eyes carefully scanning before running to the door noticing her ribbon.

Slowly Kyou walked back out of the office, "She never checked in there when she came down to see the visitor..."

He picked the ribbon up off the floor looking to the cat. "...Something's wrong she wouldn't leave like this..."

"Damn it..." Kyou mumbled as he just rushed past Yuki and slammed through the door, almost ripping it from its hinges. Quickly he ran out into the courtyard of the school, his eyes daring left and right.

Yuki followed soon standing beside him with the ribbon in hand. "You don't think he would try anything like this do you cat?" He was looking around as well for any other signs of Tohru.

"That bastard would do anything," he said with a grumble as he glanced around the courtyard, quickly taking off and climbing up the side of a tree into a higher branch.

He watched the cat shaking his head. "...Akito-san has her already..." He sighed sadly looking to the gate. "We let to much time pass already."

"He won't get far ahead of me..." Kyou said as he dropped down from the tree, landing on his feet, his still injured right hand reaching to his left wrist to grasp the beads there. He started to take off ahead of the cat now running toward the direction of the main house.

Quickly Kyou took off after Yuki, "Stay out of my way, I can't be blamed for things that happen if I take these off..." Growling, he slid his fingers under the beads, running faster.

"...You'd risk her losing the baby!" Yuki screamed at the cat now forcing him to stop. "If you make her lose this child I'll make sure she never lays on you, you pathetic worthless cat!" Yuki was growing mad at the cat now he was worried about her now.

"I wasn't talking about things that happen to her, you idiot, I was talking about things that happen to you..." Quickly Kyou rushed past Yuki, not wasting anytime with stopping to argue. Looking down at his hand, he panted slightly, afraid to take the beads off because he didn't want to lose control.

Yuki followed close beside his cousin soon coming to a stop as he reached the Shoma's main house. "...She carries my child I will be the one to rescue her."

"I love her too damn it, and I'm not gonna sit back and let you be the hero all by yourself, so you can just go screw yourself if you think that's gonna happen." Quickly Kyou ran at the wooden gate and kicked off of it and the adjoining wall to propel himself to the top of it, kneeling down on it. He followed after the cat quickly leaping down behind the brush making his way to where Akito's room was. Kyou opted to keep to the high ground, running along the rooftops of the many conjoined houses. Yuki ran into the main house going through the hallways that lead to Akito's room.

Kyou quickly flipped down from the gutters, through a window into the hallway in front of Yuki. Glaring at the other, he turned and started towards Akito's room, grasping the beads again, "If he tries anything, I want you to get her out and the beads are coming off!"

He nodded lightly as he slid the door open Akito sitting on his bed looking down to the figure that lay silent under the covers Akito putting his index finger to his lips. "...Shhhh the poor girl had a bad dream earlier about these horrid creatures."

Kyou glared at Akito, huffing and panting from having ran and the fact that he was infuriated. "You had no right to take her from school, no matter what you think your reason was, it's not fucking good enough."

"So which one did the little whore sleep with then to go against my wishes like this don't think she won't be forgiven for this neither will that baby." Akito looked to the two smirking some. "That is if she remembers who the father is."


	31. Chapter 31

"That's it you bastard," Kyou all but hissed as his right hand gripped the beads tightly, running into the room, shoving Yuki out of the way. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that again!"

"You want to kill me don't you." He stood slowly watching the cat. "...If you slay me that child will be cursed I guarantee that."

"The child is cursed anyway you look at it. It can take your curse when I end your life, or be cursed to be haunted by you at every turn! Anyway you look at it, the child is going to lead a hard life... I think I'd rather the child have to deal with the family curse than the curse of your ever controlling bastardness."

He smirked. "How will your precious flower feel about that." He slowly sat down on the bed shaking her lightly her eyes opened slowly looking to him. as he helped her to sit up next to him she seemed unharmed by him her eyes soon trailing to Yuki's then Kyou's. "... Now which one of these is the child's father..."

Kyou's eyes narrowed as he stopped pulling on the beads, having already got them halfway off, barley hung on his knuckles.

He smirked as Tohru watched him looking up to the cat before looking to Akito. "Who is he why s he so mad did I do something Akito-dono?"

Kyou's form froze, "You bastard... what'd you do to her?" His teeth were showing, the beads slipping down his knuckles slightly, his hand holding them on for the moment, though he was losing patience with Akito. "I swear, if she doesn't remember me in the next five seconds, I'm ripping your head off and shoving it down your throat."

The girl looked at him frightened as she moved closer to Akito shaking the man placing a hand on her shoulder leaning down next to her ear. "...They don't want you to have this baby did you know that my sweet flower."

Yuki's eyes widened as he grabbed hold of the cat stopping him. "...You do this now she'll lose the baby from fear of your form."

"Damn it..." groaned Kyou as he pushed the beads back on fully. "I swear to the gods that if you don't fix this RIGHT now Akito... Then my son or daughter will have my curse... because even if it kills me, I'll take your life..."

"...Then the poor child will be orphaned if it is yours the woman you love will die a slow painful death." Tohru looked up to the cat tears in her eyes.

"Yuki and Shigure would never allow that... they would take the child and make sure that it lives a long healthy life... free from your tyranny... asshole."

"...How so if it is a little girl neither could touch her, but I could I would take her in as mine." He smirked watching the cat.

"That's where you're wrong idiot... if she has my curse, she's a Sohma, and so I have no fear of her not being able to be held." A grin, sadistic and evil slid over Kyou's face as he walked slowly closer to Akito, "So you lose bastard." Tohru began to shake seeing the cat's movements slowly standing in front of Akito protectively Akito smirking as she did.

"Move Tohru... you don't want to defend that bastard, he wants to take our child from you and make him or her do his bidding... because he's an evil bastard like that..."

"...I don't know who you think you are trying to hurt Akito-dono." She watched him carefully as Yuki began to walk toward her.

MOVE!" Kyou was growing impatient, his anger level having shot through the roof that she no longer remembered him, for which he blamed Akito fully. "I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it you cock sucker!"

She flinched Akito wrapping his arms around her placing his hands lightly on her stomach. "...Oh how I bet you two could do this with her to bad though you two aren't very obedient maybe I need to show who is the master of the 13 zodiac animals."

"You have never lifted a finger to do anything for yourself, so if you think you can beat me, then I say bring it outside!" Kyou was no longer holding back, he was pissed off beyond all he'd ever been, and he was ready to kill.

She was starting to cry she was scared of him as Akito slowly removed his hands from her stomach. "Tohru-san do you want to go with these two bad boys?"

She shook her head quickly resting her head on his chest. "...No Akito-dono..."

"Yuki... get her out of here, I'm done with negotiations..." Kyou said in a deep, growling voice. His teeth gritted together.

Yuki moved over to her grabbing her wrist only to be put up with a struggle from her as she screamed. "Let me go!"

"Tohru! You swore you'd never forget me!" Kyou's impatience had broken him down, he no longer was in full control of his anger, and was beginning to take it out on any and everyone that was involved.

She started to cry as Akito held her. "... Its ok I won't let them take you..."

"She's going home with us.. where she belongs... if we have to pry her from your cold dead hands," Kyo mumbled as his whole form started to tense, the bandages on his hand tearing, his knuckles white, small drops of crimson falling from his palm from the pressure at which his nails dug into his flesh.

She watched him sadly. "...I'll go with you if you leave Akito-dono alone..." She was shaking now as she slowly moved from his grasp walking to the cat her eyes were darker almost cold as she reached for the cat.

"Without your memories... I don't think so... the only way you go with us and he lives is if he gives you back your memories... and even then... I won't promise anything..."

Akito smirked. "They're hidden away only she can find them, but its sad really she most really despise you if she doesn't want to remember you."

"Yuki... take her out of here... and don't stop, just keep going and get her home..." Kyo'd settled on his fate, he would stay and fight, and that was what he wanted to do now. Nothing else mattered, he couldn't forgive Akito any more, he was ready to lay down his life for the one he loved.

Yuki grabbed her wrist once more dragging her away. "...The child will live a cruel fate..." He spoke coldly toward the cat. "...Once the others find out about the child it'll be taken away from her." He smirked. "...Or let her live here with me where the child will be free."

Yuki and Shigure are members of the Zodiac, so they have equal right to keep the child. You've failed to outwit me this time Akito... and this time... I win. I'm tired of playing your game... I'm not part of the Zodiac twelve, and thus... you aren't going to control me." Glancing back at the door, he caught a glimpse of Tohru's frightened eyes, his own looking deep within her's as if he were telling her "I love you" for the final time.


	32. Chapter 32

She looked up to him sadly. "...Kyou-kun..." She spoke barely above a whisper as Yuki pulled her from the room sliding the door shut.

His eyes half-closed at the sound of his name, mouthing the words, "I'm sorry," as the door closed. Quickly he turned his attention back to Akito, his hand grasping the beads once more, "That's it... she remembers me now, and though I don't know if I'll see her again or not... that's all I needed to know before I kill you."

"...She'll die a lonely death because of you." He stood slowly smirking.

"She's not alone... she has Yuki and Shigure... They've always been a lot nicer to her than I am... But I don't need to worry... you're out of shape Akito... you can't beat me and you know it... Especially not like this," he spoke as he ripped the beads from his wrist and threw them across the room.

She sat silent in the corner of the dinning room her head resting on her knees she wouldn't let either Shigure or Yuki come near her now. She stood slowly trying to ignore Yuki now tried to coax her to snap out of it. She slowly moved to the edge of the porch out of their sight as she waited for her love to return her face was pale she could no longer cry any more. _'...Kyou-kun please come home... Please come home...'_ She was in pain now fighting with herself how could she do that to him after all he had done for her how could she forget him now.

In the distance was a small object, moving very slowly and seeming to stagger side to side. It wasn't clear what it was, until the orange came into view. Amongst the orange fur were dark patches of crimson, the beads that normally rested around the wrist of Kyou in its mouth. It was Kyou, he'd obviously won, but it showed that he was in a lot of pain, and growing weaker by the moment. Slowly, he approached the house, looking up to see Tohru, "I-I'm... home..." came a tiny, strained voice before the cat climbed up the steps, collapsing beside Tohru, unconscious.

She took him into her arms quickly trying her best to keep from hurting him anymore as she stood picking the bracelet off the ground as she hurried into the house tears once more staining her face. "...I don't know what to do..." She laid him carefully on the kitchen table pulling the first aid box out from the cupboard.

Yuki and Shigure came running into the kitchen from the dining room when they heard her distressed voice and saw her panicky looking around the room. "What is it Miss Honda," came Yuki's voice as he started to approach her, not seeing the cat.

"...He's hurt Yuki-kun... I don't know what to do..." She was trying her best now as she wetted a towel to try to clean his wounds.

"Who's hurt, what are you talking about," he asked, before finally spotting the orange tail sticking out from behind her. "He made it home all on his own... as a cat? Didn't think he would even make it out alive... let alone home..."

She looked away from Yuki sadly she was starting to break now in front of him. "...Its all my fault he's like this... If I was stronger if I could have fought... If he dies its all my fault..." She placed her head on Kyou's body.

"Quit talking about me dieing and get me off this table..." came an exhausted voice, one filled with the sound of pain, though he tried his hardest to fight it. "No one died, or is going to die, today..."

She slowly moved away from him keeping her head down as she wrapped her arms around his fragile form holding him against her chest. "...Kyou-kun..."

"Ouch... not so tight... I'm small, remember," he said, his voice, though filled with pain tried to hold some humor and sarcasticness. "I'll be alright, I just need to rest..."

"...I love you..." She spoke sadly as she carried him upstairs heading toward his room her body shaking lightly.

His form shifted against her's and tried to nuzzle closer to her, "What's there to be sad about... I'm home aren't I." He mumbled against her as she took him to his room, a light purr escaping him, followed by what would best be described as a cough.

"...You risked everything for me... and I forgot you..." She walked into the room laying him down in his bed kneeling down slowly she wore his bracelet now scared of losing it as she closed her eyes resting her head on the bed as she petted him softly.

"Stop worrying about that... I knew somewhere inside you'd remember... I only did what I did... to protect you, and hoped that you would never forget me completely..." A slight smile spread over the cat face as he laid on his side, purring very lightly from her petting. His energy would be slow to recover at this point, as he'd over-exerted himself in his fight with Akito. "I was about to finish him... when I transformed... so he lived... but I warned him, to stay away, or I would finish what I started..."

She nodded lightly as she leaned over kissing his cheek softly. "...Thank you Kyou-kun for protecting my honor again..." She stayed close to him covering him with the bed sheet to keep him warm. "... I'll take care of you now until your well..."

His head nodded ever so slightly beneath her as he curled up into a small ball and purred, his eyes slowly falling closed. "No one takes the one I love from me... and gets away without some pain..." With those words, he once more slipped into a state of unconsciousness, this time however, only sleeping.


	33. Chapter 33

She slept silently beside the bed her head resting on Yuki's shoulder she was covered with a blanket now to keep her from getting cold as Yuki watched over her. Kyou slept silently on the bed, staying in his cat form throughout the night, his energy slowly building back up. She stayed quiet as she slept close to Yuki for warmth. Yuki had tried to talk her into going to her room, but she kept refusing to leave Kyou. Yuki petted her head softly trying to comfort her as she slept. Slowly the cat began to shift around on the bed, trying to find a way to get warm. Finally he managed to pull the cover over himself. She stood slowly holding her mouth before running toward the bathroom shivering as she leaned over weakly morning sickness already consuming her.

A soft cough escaped the ball of fur and cover that was the covered Kyou. "Where's Tohru..." came his voice in a mumble as he spotted Yuki.

He stood slowly looking to the cat. "...Don't worry she'll most likely come back... She's just got the morning sickness..." He moved away closing the cat's door helping her. Slowly Kyou pushed himself up and jumped down to the floor, tumbling as he does. He was still hurt, and still should be resting, but he wanted to be with her more than anything. Yuki held her hair back rubbing her back trying to comfort her as she continued to throw up.

Slowly, staggeringly an orange ball of fur came walking into the bathroom, "Tohru..." He was still tired, his body weak, his fur stained crimson along his chest and back. She looked up to him weakly from where she sat before looking away sadly as she continued. Yuki looked down to the cat shaking his head as he tried to comfort Tohru. Kyou stumbled across the bathroom floor to Tohru's side, rubbing his body against the side of her leg in an attempt to comfort her as best he could. She reached down petting him softly as she closed her eyes leaning back against the bathtub wall.

Slowly he crawled into her lap, curling up into a ball. Purring lightly, he leans into her and tries to ease her. Yuki stood slowly. "I'll get you some water Miss Honda." He walked out slowly closing the door behind him. She nodded lightly as she continued to pet the cat, blood starting to stain her hands from petting him.

He winced slightly as the petting reopened a single wound very slightly, but not enough to cause massive bleeding. He continued to purr, holding himself close to her, cuddling against her stomach.

"... Kyou-kun... Thank you for protecting me... I must be pathetic to look at right now..." She slowly began to fall to her side Yuki catching her making sure not to transform as he laid her down on the floor.

Kyou eeped as he fell out of her lap on the floor when she tipped over. Curling up against her still, he purred deeper and nuzzled into her chest lightly. "You're not pathetic Tohru... you're being as strong as you can..." She opened her eyes slowly as she petted his cheek softly before sitting up thanks to Yuki as he helped her to drink some water. Once more Kyou jumped up and climbed into her lap, curling up in a ball again, trying to keep from bleeding on her clothes. He purred lightly, lying there in her lap.

"Miss Honda lets get you into bed so you can rest." She nodded lightly as Yuki helped her up she held onto Kyou weakly as she headed toward her room. He stayed within her arms comfortably as she walked towards her room. His head tilting to the side a bit as he purred deeply. She lay down slowly on the bed Yuki covering her up as he sat beside her rubbing her back. Kyou curled himself into a ball again against her, purring quietly right beside her, staying as close to her as he could to keep her content. She soon fell asleep still petting him as Yuki laid down beside her trying to get a little shut eye incase she needed him. Kyou's eyes fell closed once more as they rested together. He was happy in her arms, curled against her. She woke later on hearing her alarm go off leaning over Kyou carefully to turn the sound off so he wouldn't wake. Slowly he shifted around slightly as she did what she did. He was happy, curled against her, resting.

She smiled down to him. "...I'm not going to school I'm going to take care of you..." She petted him softly.

A slight smile turned his whiskers upwards a bit as he nodded and nuzzled into her stomach, purring very lightly. "Thanks Tohru... it means a lot to me." She nodded sadly petting him still as she closed her eyes slowly as she pulled him closer to her body. Comfortably he starts to slip off to sleep in her arms once more, still purring very deeply.

Yuki walked in quietly kissing her cheek. "...I'll bring your homework home for you, you need a day off to rest for our child."

Kyou's tail started to flick slightly from against Tohru's stomach, a sign that he was slightly agitated. "Bring my work home too..."

Yuki nodded giving Tohru one last kiss on her cheek. "I'll have Shigure-san make you something to eat." She nodded lightly looking up to him. "Rest Miss Honda." He left closing the door behind him.

"Shigure... cooking..?" Kyou slowly shivered and curled up against Tohru closer. "It'd probably be better if I could transform back and cooked... maybe you'd be able to keep it down at least..." Softly he chuckled and nuzzled into her, purring deeply.

"I can always make something I'm ok now." She petted him gently laying him down slowly on the bed.

"No... You stay put and rest... I'll go see if I can transform back and try to cook something..." Slowly he stood up on her bed and started to walk a little easier, jumping off the side of the bed gracefully.

"Kyou-kun I'm fine I'm not that far along to where I couldn't be any use."

"I didn't say you're not any use... but you need to rest," he said as he started to run through her door and towards his own room.

She laid back on her bed looking outside her window. '... Akito-san what happened to me... why can't I remember anything only certain things...'

After a few minutes, Kyou walks slowly past her door dressed, "What do you want for breakfast?"

She looked up slowly to him a little startled. "...Whatever is easiest for you." Smiling a bit, he nodded and slowly started to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen, his head red where the blood had stained his hair a bit. She stood pushing herself up off the bed walking down the steps silently not wanting Kyou to worry that she had gotten up out of bed. In the kitchen the soft sound of sizzling came as he fried up some ham to go along with the eggs that he was frying in another pan. She sat down slowly at the table knelt down looking through the scattered papers on the table. After a few minutes of the sounds from the kitchen, the soft sound of glass plates being set on the counter could be heard.

She looked up quickly as she stood walking in. "Is there anything you want me to do Kyou-kun?"

"You could pour some orange juice if you want, I'm almost done with breakfast, just got to serve it to the plates and carry it to the dining room."

She nodded lightly as she opened the fridge pulling out milk and juice carrying it to the table along with two glasses. Slowly he slid eggs and bacon on the two plates that he'd taken out, putting the extra in one of the skillets, placing it over a small flame to keep it warm for Shigure. She knelt down slowly pouring the two glasses of orange juice and one with milk. Slowly he walks in with the two plates and places one in front of her, the other in front of his seat before taking a seat next to her. "Thank you Kyou-kun." She smiled at him kindly before she started to eat quietly. Nodding softly, he picked up his fork and started to eat from the plate slowly, sipping from the glass of milk that she'd poured for him. She finished her meal rather quickly leaning over slowly stealing a little bit of his egg.

Chuckling softly he pushes his plate over towards her to let her have some. "I'm not that hungry... so you can have as much as you want."

She blushed lightly looking down. "I only wanted a little bit that's al you need to eat up so you can get better... So you can protect me and our baby." His head nodded slightly as he slowly ate more of the food, taking sips of his milk every now and then. He was still kind of tired, and felt like he'd transform again if he didn't take it easy, so he kept his actions slow and steady.

She smiled kindly as she sat back slowly looking outside. "...Kyou-kun what happened at Akito-san's?"

Swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, he slowly looked at her and smiled a bit. "I beat the hell out of him and left him nearly dead... then came home."

She shook her head. "I know that, but I mean I remember being at school then I remember being in his room he gave me something warm to drink... Then I couldn't remember what happened when I finally came out of it you were ready to fight..."

"Don't worry about it all... all that matters now is that you're safe... and you're back here where you belong." Smiling, he turned back to his food and kept eating, not wanting to speak about it too much, not wanting her to have to remember it all.

"...Kyou-kun how did we meet?" She placed her head on her knees slowly to keep her eye hidden from his.

His eyes blink slightly as he turns his head to her, almost choking on his food. "Wh-what do you... mean...?"

"...I don't remember anymore..." She spoke sadly.


	34. Chapter 34

"Damn it... so all your memories aren't back yet? That bastard..." he mumbled as he clenched his fork tightly between his fingers. "Akito did this to you... that drink he gave you probably caused this..."

"...Kyou-kun how did we meet?" She spoke sadly still wanting to at least hear from him.

"We met when I returned here from my training after Yuki and Shigure invited you in…."

"... Did you hate me or like me at first?"

"At first... I was rather indifferent..." he said, leaning back in his seat. "I didn't exactly like having new people around… I wasn't much of a people person at all..." She nodded lightly looking up to him slowly as she moved over to where he was sitting resting her head on his shoulder gently closing her eyes.

"But you changed me..." he said softly as he looked down at her while she leaned against him.

She laced her fingers with his slowly. "...I'm glad that you remember how we met..."

"Hopefully you'll soon remember everything as well..." he said to her as he held her hand in his as well.

"...Kyou-kun can we buy a camera... Just incase somthing happens worse then this..."

"Yea... we can do that if you want..." he said as he held her hand still and leaned his head against her.

She smiled faintly. "...So today it'll just be you and me... I don't think I've spent enough time with you to make you happy..."

He too smiled as he looked at her, his hand reaching over and brushing through her hair. "We spend a lot of time together, and I'm happy with you no matter what."

She nodded lightly leaning in slowly kissing his cheek. "We should have Hatori-san come in look at your wounds."

"I'll be fine...," he said as he held her hand still, looking into her eyes.

She blushed lightly looking away. "...Then let me at least tend to some of the major ones."

"Alright," he said as he smiled and slowly let go of her hand so that she would be able to tend the wounds on his head, shoulders, back and chest.

She stood slowly. "Take off your shirt I'll be back with the first aid kit." She walked into the kitchen searching for the first aid kit. Nodding softly, he slowly moved back from the table a bit and pulled off his shirt. She walked out with a wet washrag starting to clean some of the wounds out careful not to hurt him. He closed his eyes and tilted back as his wounds were cleaned, occasionally wincing when he felt them tug at his wounds. She placed her hands carefully on him as she started to apply medicine along with fresh bandages. His eyes closed still, he lifted his arms and made his wounds more open to her. His teeth biting down on his own lip. She leaned over kissing his cheek softly as she wrapped the wound carefully.

His eyes stayed closed, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. He felt the medicine stinging his wounds slightly, but knew that it would make them heal.

"...I'm sorry for causing you pain..." She spoke softly into his ear as she finished.

"It's not your fault Tohru... Akito is the one that caused all of this. I only did what felt right by defending you..."

She rested her head on his back. "... Thank you Kyou-kun... For everything you have done for me... I wish I could give you a child..."

"I wish you could too Tohru... but we know the risks behind that, and I don't want to risk it. I'm happy just to be with you period..." Smiling, he slowly leaned back against her a bit, resting with her there.

"...So your alright with sharing the baby between Yuki-kun and I?" She spoke softly almost scared as she spoke.

"Yea... it's my only choice really... I can't have a child of my own without risking losing you, and I won't allow that..."

She nodded sadly. "...I'll make sure the child will be good... I'll make sure the child doesn't hate you..."

"Thanks Tohru..." he said softly as he slowly turned around and tilted his head to look at her. "That'll be nice..." She nodded as she leaned in kissing him softly. He flushed softly, his cheeks taking on a soft crimson color as he leaned into the kiss to return it with her. She blushed lightly as she closed her eyes now moving her hands lacing her fingers with his.

His fingers laced between her own, holding them softly as he slowly broke from the kiss, blushing heavily now. "You're ok now... right? How's your memory...?"

"...I still don't remember..." She spoke sadly looking down. "...I'm sorry Kyou-kun.."

"Don't be sorry... it's Akito's fault... You'll remember again soon, I hope." Smiling, he just looked into her eyes, trying to make her feel at ease. She stood slowly letting his hands go slowly as she walked into the kitchen. His head tilted a bit as he leaned against the table, watching her. He was confused just a bit by her actions. She looked down into the sink starting to run water before she sat beside the sink listening. Slowly he stood and winced as he held his ribs, starting to walk towards the kitchen. "Tohru.." he said as he pushed open the door.

She looked up from where she sat. Before placing her head on her knees sadly. "... I want to remember..."

"You'll remember... you just got to let things come back to you on their own... If you try to force it... it'll take longer." Slowly he walked into the kitchen and sat down beside her, smiling up at her.

She smiled in return faintly. "...Kyou-kun... I'm craving leeks..."

"Leeks? Yuck..." he said with a slight chuckle as he slowly stood up and moved to the fridge. "Cold? Or do you want them in a soup or something?"

"...Just plan it doesn't matter if their warm or cold..." She blushed lightly now. Nodding slightly, he takes a few out of the fridge and places them on a plate, giving them to her as he sits down with her. She took a few pieces starting to eat quietly beside him listening to the water.

"What's with the water," he asked softly as he watched her eat the leeks, not liking the smell, but dealing with it to be with her.

"... It's the only thing I remember my father did for me when I was little... When I was sad he'd run water for me..." She smiled a little bit as she continued to eat.

"Oh, I see.." he whispered as he looked down at her plate and made a disgusted face. She leaned up slowly licking his cheek so he could smell the leeks. His face contorted in a disgusted way at the smell. "Yuck... that stinks..." She giggled lightly as she finished up the ones she was given.

"How're you feeling now?" His head tilted softly as he leaned back against the counter.

"Much better." She rested her head on his shoulder. "...Do you want to go into town?"

"Oh, right..." smiling, he nodded his head, having nearly completely forgot about it. He was so concerned with her getting her memories back that he forgot about the camera to keep the new ones.

She kissed his cheek softly. "We don't have to go."

"We can, though we should wait for school to let out... I wouldn't be wise to go into town while schools still in or they'll think we're skipping." He chuckled softly as he slowly moved a bit closer to her, trying to make her comfortable.

She nodded lightly as she laid down resting her head on his lap. "...Then the be asking who knocked you up..." His fingers lightly trailed through her hair as he looked down at her with a soft smile on his lips. He hated when people did that to her, and it made him angry to even think about it, so he kept quiet.

"... Kyou-kun I don't regret it... Having the baby to save you..."

"I know you don't..." he said softly as he looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair still. She closed her eyes slowly starting to rest quietly. He smiled, his fingers still gently brushing through her hair as he looked down at her, his head leaning back against the counter, eyes falling closed slowly. Yuki came home a few hours later with a bag full of homework for the two. The feel of Tohru's head being shaken with the rest of her body against his lap made his eyes open slowly. "Wh-what time is it..?"

"Stupid cat I can't believe you are you trying to make her sick and lose the baby?"

"What the hell Yuki, quit being stupid. The likelihood of her losing the child because of a cold is slim to none, quit being retarded and help me pick her up, I'll take her to bed..."

She sat up slowly using the counter. "I'm fine I'm not broken yet." She spoke coldly to the two.

Kyou eyed Yuki and glared softly, "She's not a freakin' flower, she's not going to break if you blow on her too hard... She's been strong even through some of the toughest moments we've been through... So just leave her the hell alone..."

"...Kyou-kun... Your the one I want to leave me alone right now." She held her stomach weakly stepping out of the kitchen.

Kyou's voice froze as he looked towards Tohru, his eyes falling a bit, losing the fire that was burning in them from his anger towards Yuki. Once she was gone, he looked up at Yuki and made a slight groaning noise, "I hope you're fucking happy.. Bastard." Quickly he pushed himself up and went out the backdoor towards the woods. He watched the cat quietly Tohru sitting on the steps of the staircase watching him leave. Kyou's anger got the better of him, his hand shoving the door shut so hard that it cracked the wooden frame and caused a slight tear in a piece of the rice-paper. She flinched hearing the door before running up the steps. Before anyone would even manage to open the door and look out he would be gone from sight, having run into the woods and straight towards the mountains. She locked her door before Yuki could try to open it as she moved to her window opening it up. Kyou's breathing was hard and fast as he leaned against a large boulder at the mountain pass. He was exhausted from a long run through the woods. She knelt beside the window seal tears rolling down she was starting to stress now she felt confused and overwhelmed with emotions all at once. Slowly Kyou slid down against the rock, his eyes turned up at the sky. He didn't understand, what had he done for her to want him to go away... He was so confused, so... hurt. Yuki, back at the house, was merely cleaning up the plates and stuff from their breakfast, trying to keep himself busy to keep his mind off the pain he felt inside.

She kept her door locked still one of her arms hanging outside as tears rolled down her eyes closing halfway. "...He'll never forgive me... not after this..." Both boys, in their own respective places were slouching down and sighing. It just felt so wrong, like everything they'd been through together had just fallen apart instantaneously. She closed her eyes sadly as she laid on the floor of her room waiting by the window as if waiting for Kyou to come back. After several hours, just before the sun started to set, the door slid open, a tired Kyou, his bandages a bit red, walked back into the house. She laid silently beside the window she had cried herself to sleep waiting for Kyou to return. Yuki sat quietly outside her door his head low. Slowly Kyou walked up the stairs, his head hung low a bit. He was obviously tired, and felt as though he'd collapse. Just as he reached the top step, the stress got the best of him and he turned into a cat, the bandages falling atop him in a pile. Yuki stood slowly leaning over picking that cat up carefully carrying him into Kyou's room.


	35. Chapter 35

Kyou struggled within the grasp of Yuki, "Put me down rat, I don't need or want your help..." Kyou was still pissed, but too tired to put up much of a fight.

He laid the cat down on his bed before sitting beside him. "She hasn't come out and won't come out for anyone."

Kyou just curled into a ball on his bed. "Of course not, she doesn't want to see us... Why would she come out, we overstepped the bounds and she's broken in anger against us, not much we can do about that."

He looked away. "I'm worried though about if the baby gets what I have now." He stood slowly. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to the child before the child is born."

"What the hell are you talking about rat," he mumbled as he walked to the head of the bed and crawled under his blankets, curling up in a ball. He was stressed, angry, sad, so many emotions bundled up drove him mad.

"The way my bronchial tubes are there might be a chance the child might have it." Yuki walked out closing the door sitting down by her door.

Slowly Kyou curled up under the blankets still, closing his eyes. His voice was slightly weak, but he tried to speak loud enough for Yuki to hear him, "You worry to much... pussy." She opened her eyes slowly as she looked outside into the dark sky clouds covering the shimmering stars.

Kyou slowly walked down his bed to the foot of it and slid off the end beneath the covers to the floor. His footsteps were light, since he weighed so little as a cat. Quietly he made his way to her door, scratching at it very softly with a clawed paw. Yuki looked up from where he sat watching him glaring. Kyou's eyes were fixated on the door, completely ignoring the rat. His clawed paw kept a soft; steady pace as he scratched at it as if to ask for entry since he couldn't open the door himself. She slowly stood up opening the door for him slowly before walking back to her bed laying down slowly.

Kyou's head tossed up, giving a smart-ass look to Yuki as he slowly walked into the room. He was so quiet while walking towards the bed, not even a sound from his footsteps.

She looked down to him sadly. "... Kyou-kun I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"Don't think you can do what anymore..." he said as he leaped up onto her bed and slowly crawled up beside her, laying down atop her blankets.

"..Make you two happy..." She spoke sadly looking away. "...I pushed you away today..."

"Nonsense..." he said as he laid down beside her still, curling up closer to her. "Things like that happen... people get over it and move on..."

"I hurt you though you ran away..." She closed her eyes halfway looking outside.

"I left because I didn't wanna fight with Yuki while you were already upset..." he said, closing his eyes and slowly curling up closer to her. He leaned down slowly petting him gently as she closed her eyes humming softly. Kyou's eyes were fully closed now, purring very quietly as he laid against her sleeping. He was so tired, there was nothing he could do about it, he just started to slowly drift off to sleep against her.

She pulled him close to her body holding him against her chest. "... Will you be going to school...?"

"I'll definitely try... I should be back to normal by morning," he said softly, curling against her and purring very lightly.

She nodded lightly petting him softly. Yuki walking in slowly laying down beside her on the other side of Kyou Tohru looking up slowly. Kyou had already fallen asleep against her, purring very lightly. He was much more comfortable within her arms than he ever was when he was alone, and it felt easier to sleep. Yuki pushed up against her forcing himself to transform crawling up her shoulder lying under the blankets by her head. Kyou never noticed anything; he was fast asleep within her arms, just laying there comfortably. His eyes closed, he yawned quietly and rolled over within her arms, purring.

She placed a hand over Yuki holding him as she held Kyou in her other arm. "...I love you two so much..."

Kyou's purr only grew slightly deeper in a subconscious response. He was sleeping far too deeply to truly hear her. She smiled weakly as she closed her eyes falling asleep holding the two. Slowly the morning sun began to peak up over the horizon, the small cat shifting around beneath the covers against Tohru's chest. The sound of the alarm almost caused him to jump out of his fur. She flinched lightly feeling his claws on her arm. She opened her eyes slowly as she leaned over turning the clock off Yuki rolling down bumping against the cat.

"Watch where you're going rat, get off me, I gotta go get ready." Quickly he leaps out of the bed and runs towards the hallway, a puff of smoke surrounding him just as he gets to the door. Tohru laid back down on the bed rubbing her arm as Yuki looked up to her slowly before scurrying away to get dressed.

Slowly Kyou walked back out of his room dressed in his school uniform, his head poking into Tohru's room. "You ok?"

She nodded lightly as she sat up slowly. "...Yeah I just wanted to make sure my stomach was settled before I tried to get up." She looked back to him smiling. "...I didn't get sick."

"That's good this morning, I'll run down and fix a quick breakfast while you get dressed so that we can get going to school."

"Can you put some leeks in it?" She looked up to him blushing now as she looked down slowly.

"In your oatmeal? I suppose if you want it..." He chuckled softly as he turned and started to run down the stairs. She stood walking over closing her door so she dress. Downstairs, Kyou started to fix some oatmeal and toast. He was rushing, trying to get the food done before it got to be too late to have time to eat. She made her way down the steps trying to force her shirt down over her stomach as Yuki followed behind her taking her book bag. Slowly Kyou walked out with a few bowls, placing them on the table. He'd even fixed breakfast for Yuki, instead of making him have to fix his own.

She smiled at Kyou starting to eat quietly. "Thank you cat." Yuki spoke a little confused by the cat's actions.

"Yea, don't get soft on me now, if it weren't for the fact that I was already cooking and we're already running late it wouldn't have happened."

"Kyou-kun this is really good." She looked back up to him smiling kindly. "Or maybe its because I only got breakfast yesterday."

"It's good, that's what it is..." he said as he eyed Yuki, waiting for a smart-ass remark from him. Kyou kept eating slowly, sipping from his milk.

Tohru finished her meal standing up slowly. "...Kyou-kun do you have a sweater I can wrap around my waist I'm starting to poke out a bit."

"I have one you can barrow Miss Honda it'll be better it won't be covered in cat hair."

Kyou glared at Yuki, closing his eyes as he continued to eat the food that he fixed himself. She nodded lightly as Yuki ran up the steps. Tohru walked over leaning over kissing his cheek softly. Kyou merely mumbled softly as he slowly stood, grabbing the bowls and taking them into the kitchen. She watched him sadly as she picked up her book bag heading out in front of the two. Walking back out of the kitchen, he grabbed his books and walked outside into the air with her. Yuki came after wrapping the sweater around her waist carefully.

"You know... my sweaters don't have cat hair on them rat... no more than your's have rat hair..." Kyou walked ahead of them a bit, his mind still a little active with events from the previous night.

She moved quickly grabbing his hand stopping him. Her head was low still before she rested her head on his shoulder. "...I'm sorry Kyou-kun."

"It's not your fault Tohru... Yuki's just being stubborn and air headed..." he said as he softly placed one hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded lightly as Yuki took her bag for her. "How about I walk you into school today."

Kyou sent a slight glare at Yuki, narrowing his eyes. "Yea... he should walk you in if we're going to keep to our normal selves."

"I'll carry your books then till we get into town." He was watching the cat now glaring in return.

"No, it's alright... I'll carry them. It's good for my strength anyway since I haven't done much training lately."

"Then why don't we go to your master's dojo then after school." She was smiling blushing a bit. "We haven't told him about the baby I'm sure it would be ok."

"That sounds like fun... I'd like to do that if you would like." Slowly he smiled down at her and nodded. She blushed lightly as she started to slow getting to the edge of the forest taking her bag from him. "You two can go on ahead of me."

"What are you going to do?" Kyou was confused as he looked back at her.

"I'm going to stop by the store and get an apple or do you not want me to."

"No…. You can, I was just curious," he spoke, blinking a bit before giving her a slight wave and smiling. "See you in class." She nodded lightly as she waved to the two heading down to the nearby store. Kyou walked a bit faster, pulling ahead of Yuki, wanting to get there first, and away from the other. Yuki watched him smirking a bit as he kept his space from the cat. After several minutes, Kyou entered the courtyard of the school, his books in his arms still. Yuki walked past him putting his shoes away as he made his way up to the classroom beating the cat there. Kyou slowly walked into class and sat down, not caring that he was beat really. After all Yuki was supposed to be the model student, Kyou didn't want to give that impression.

She made her way into school taking off her shoes to put away as soon as she opened the door little notes fluttered to the floor many students looking over some giggling knowing what they were. Kyou's form leaned back in his chair, his legs stretching out beneath her chair yet again. That was how he sat there every day. She kept her head lowered picking out the pieces of paper picking the ones up off the floor soon looking down at the pieces of papers. 'Whore' 'tramp'. After she gathered the papers she made her way to the classroom sitting down slowly in front of Kyou.

"You almost were late," he said as he leaned up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?" She jumped at his touch before nodding as she looked down slowly.

"You sure," he said as he leaned forward a bit, tilting his head. "You don't seem alright..."

"...I'm fine please don't worry about it to much." She kept her eyes low still. Nodding slowly, he leaned back in his seat again, the teacher walking in and getting started with the lesson.

She walked quietly behind the two boys Yuki carrying her book bag for her since she wasn't feeling well. "We can go another day Miss Honda."

Kyou walked slowly, looking back at Tohru from time to time. His head tilted, "Do you need help getting back to the house?"

She shook her head slowly. "No I'm fine please don't worry." He nods softly as he continues to walk ahead of her a bit, his arms holding his books close to himself. The house was slowly growing closer, much slower than usual, but they wouldn't rush her at all. Yuki stayed behind her to catch her if she slipped on a loose rock or the gravel.

Once at the house, Kyou sat down on the steps and smiled up at Tohru. "Do you want anything? I'll fix you something if you want."

She kept her head down shaking her head slowly. "I'm fine Kyou-kun I'm going to go lay down if that's ok."

"Alright," he said as he looked out over the trees, resting his elbows on his knees. The fresh air was nice, it made him feel good. She took her bag from Yuki as she made her way upstairs one of the pieces slipping through the opening of her bag. She walked into her room laying down on her bed covering her eyes letting the tears soak through her sleeve.. His form sat there for a long while, staring out into the sky still. He looked at ease, a slight smile on his lips.

Yuki walked past the stairway picking up the piece of paper. His eyes widened as he looked down heading in the direction Kyou was handing them the piece of paper. "...Here you should see this..."

Kyou glanced up slowly, taking the piece of paper, "What is it, where'd it come from?" His eyes glanced down, seeing what it was, his fist clenching, crushing the piece of paper

"That's why she didn't want to go to your Master's she's probably suffering." Yuki looked away from the cat as he headed upstairs.

His form jumped up, moving towards the door and inside. He quickly ran up to her room, knocking on the door softly. "Tohru, you awake?"

She wiped the tears away on her sleeve. "...Yes..." She spoke softly as she sat up slowly. Slowly he walked in, his hand still clenching the piece of paper in his hand. He kept it hidden behind his back as he slowly walked in and sat down on the foot of her bed.

She looked up to him slowly as she moved over to him kissing his cheek softly. "Is something wrong do you want me to start dinner early?"

"No... Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to come see you and make sure you were feeling better. If you're not feeling well... I'll fix dinner."

She shook her head smiling weakly. "I like making you guys dinner it makes me feel wanted and needed."

"Alright..." he said softly, slowly standing from the end of her bed, dropping the paper on the foot of it and walking towards the door. He did it on purpose, dropping it that way, his hand coming to rest on the doorframe, looking back at her. "I'll find out who wrote that... and when I do..." Without waiting for her to say anything, he slowly walked from her room and down the stairs.


	36. Chapter 36

She looked to him sadly before walking over to where she had placed her book bag dumping out the small notes. "... Its not just one Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as Yuki stood by her door watching her.

Kyou glanced back, seeing the notes pour out. "It's gotta be those damn fans of Yuki's... they're the only people I could think of that would stoop so low..." He all but hissed, his hair standing on end.

"...Kyou-kun it's only a few more weeks..." She walked back over to him kissing his cheek softly. "...It doesn't hurt as bad as it seems..." She was trying to smile for him now.

"Hurt or not, it doesn't matter. They don't have a right to say those things about you just because you are carrying the child of someone you love..." He was clenching the wall with one hand, frustration in his eyes.

She looked down sadly as she laid back down on her bed ignoring him now. Yuki walked in quietly as he sat on her bed. "Miss Honda I have something for you... I was waiting till graduation, but I think you need it right now..." He slowly placed a picture frame on her lap of her mother when she was younger. "Since I'm on the council I was able to get in and find it for you."

Kyou's eyes slowly fell as he watched Yuki try to comfort her by taking her mind off of the subject. He was always so good at making her smile and feel better, where as Kyo, Kyou's anger only ever led to more sadness. Slowly he turned and walked down the stairs towards the door to go outside again.

She blushed lightly at what Yuki had done for her kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you Yuki-kun..." He nodded lightly patting her head. "Try not to think about any trouble they give you for right now..."

Quietly, down the steps, Kyou made his way out onto the porch. A stressed sigh escaped his parted lips as he flopped down on the steps, sitting there with his head in his hands.

Yuki came down the steps standing beside the cat looking out. "...She's asleep now cat."

"I guess I'll fix dinner then..." he spoke in a defeated tone, his elbows resting on his knees, head still in his hands, looking out into the sky.

"...If we try anything to make them stop they will come after her more and harder I don't want to risk her breaking."

"I don't want to just sit by and watch them do this to her... I can't just sit back and watch them do this to her... It's driving me crazy to see her like that..."

Yuki shook his head sadly. "I want to stop them to, but ...Kyou-kun she's going to suffer more why can't you understand that."

"Probably because I've never been good at understanding..." he spoke softly as he slowly stood and turned towards the house. "What do you want for dinner..."

He blinked looking at the cat a bit startled. "Just make something that will be easy on her stomach."

"Gotcha... fish and rice it is," he said quietly still, his spirit seeming broken. He truly felt deep within like he'd been defeated, like he'd lost the fight to defend her. Yuki nodded lightly as he went back upstairs he had no touch to cooking like Tohru or Kyou he just wanted to stay by her and try to comfort her while Kyou started dinner.

Slowly Kyou walked into the kitchen and took down the fish he'd caught and cleaned a few days before. They were perfect for cooking, and needed to be cooked before they spoiled. "Guess this will do..." She lay quietly on her bed Yuki petting her softly putting a few strands behind her ear as she hummed softly. The sounds from the kitchen were quiet. Kyou made little sound while he was cooking, not bothering to talk to himself or anything. It was almost too quiet, the way he acted showing his distress. She walked down the steps after talking Yuki into letting her up she slowly made her way into the kitchen standing in the doorway. Kyou's hair was slightly droopy, hanging down over his crimson eyes as he stirred the boiling rice and flipped the frying fish. He never even noticed her in the doorway, too focused on the task at hand.

"...Do you regret meeting me now Kyou-kun..." She spoke barely above a whisper as she kept her eyes down to her feet.

"What would make you think that..." he said softly as he continued to watch the food, keeping it stirred and flipped so that it cooked evenly and just the way he liked it.

"...It seems like I cause you nothing, but pain since I became pregnant." She leaned back against the door now her eyes low as she listened to the fish cook and sizzle.

"It's not you that makes me feel this way... it's others that do it... I've never been good at letting things slide... I guess it's just hard for me to accept that you don't want revenge on these people."

"...They'll get what they deserve later." She spoke sadly. "At least I am loved by two guys who would protect me and the child on the way..." She blushed lightly thinking of the child.

His head nodded softly as he looked down into the rice still. "It's all I want to do... protect you from those people, but they just don't stop... I feel like I've lost time and time again..."

"You won my heart isn't that enough Kyou-kun...?" She spoke softly looking up to him.

"It should be, but I just keep feeling like I'm not doing all I can for you... I just feel like I'm being defeated by those I swore to protect you from." She walked over to him slowly leaning up kissing him softly on the lips. A slight blush spread over his cheeks as he was kissed. Almost dropping the spoon he was stirring the rice with.

She broke the kiss softly blushing. "...I think your doing a fine job Kyou-kun..."

His eyes closed a bit as he let a small smile grace his lips. "Y-You really think so? I just... don't feel like I am... but, if you say so..."

"You keep me from Akito-san's grasp I think that's a good enough job."

Softly he nods and looks back to the food, stirring it again. "I'll always do that..."

She smiled at him kindly. "Kyou-kun will the child be cursed like you and Yuki-kun?"

"I don't know... I can't say for sure if the child will be cursed or not..." He kept his voice soft as he stirred the rice still, slowly shifting his hand to flip the fish as it fried.

She nodded lightly. "Whatever happens I will love the child... Just like you and Yuki-kun."

Softly he nodded and picked up the pan of fried fish, pouring it on a chopping board. "I know you will Tohru... I don't doubt that one bit." She smiled faintly before going to the fridge pulling out a bundle of leeks. "Can you stir that rice for me while I chop this fish up... I think I'll put it in the rice so that it makes a different texture and flavor." Quietly he took out a cleaver and started to chop up the fried fish fillets, dicing them into small pieces.

She nodded lightly setting the leeks on the counter starting to stir the rice. "... Have any of the members of the zodiac have children before Kyou-kun?"

His head tilted to the side slightly as he continued to chop up the fish into smaller and smaller pieces, wanting to make it easy to mix with the rice. "I... really don't know..."

She looked up to him before looking down nodding. "... I won't worry if the child comes two months earlier Momiji told me that's what happens to the babies..."

His head nodded softly, "Members of the Zodiac are born prematurely... it's usually a sure sign that it's a cursed child..."

She kept her eyes from his as she continued to stir. "... I hope its a little boy so you and Yuki-kun can hold him..."

"If the child is cursed... I should hope that it's a girl... so that you can hold her," he said softly as he started to gather up the small slices of fish in a bowl, pouring it into the rice as she stirred. She flinched lightly at what he said before nodding lightly as she kept her head low. Slowly he reached up and grabbed some sauce, pouring it into the mix to add to the flavor. He could smell the food coming together and starting to give of the smell of the sweet and spicy sauce he'd added a little of.

She covered her mouth quickly as the scent hit her nose. "...I think I'm going to be sick..." She whimpered out before trying to run toward the downstairs bathroom Yuki sitting on the steps hurrying after to help her.

Blinking softly, he took the spoon and continued to stir it. "Hopefully I didn't put too much in.… the scent will die down as it cooks." Yuki held back her hair as he leaned over opening a near by window to let some cool air in for her. Slowly Kyou took the pan off the heat, pouring the mix into a large wooden bowl, gathering several small porcelain bowls and chopsticks as well. She returned shortly Yuki watching her carefully making sure she didn't fall if she became winded. Kyou walked out of the kitchen holding a large tray covered with bowls and chopsticks, the large wooden bowl in the very center with the food in it.

Yuki leaned over getting her bowl for her filling it enough for her to eat. "Do you want leeks Miss Honda?" Kyou slowly sat beside her, filling his own bowl with the rice and fish mixture. The orange color from the sweet and spicy sauce had faded into the white of the rice, which made him know that it would be not very strong. She nodded lightly she looked really weak now after having gotten sick. Yuki walked into the kitchen to retrieve her leeks. "Sorry about that Tohru... I didn't think the smell would be that strong... but it should be cooked out now."

She nodded weakly. "... Its ok Kyou-kun... I'm just weak..."

"Hopefully it's not too strong for you to eat... that would make me feel awful."

"Kyou-kun I'd still eat if it made me sick cause you made it for me." She smiled at him kindly although her body was giving out on her as she began to eat.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat it... if it's too strong, I'll fix you some more without any sauce in it..." He was hoping she would be able to eat it, but he truly didn't want to make her feel sick. She shook her head slowly as she continued to eat. Yuki bringing her the leeks. Slowly Kyou ate his own food. Rather enjoying the taste, happy that it wasn't too strong tasting to him. He looked over at her, hoping that the same could be said for what she was eating. She smiled at Yuki kindly as she stopped eating the rice starting to chew on the leeks.

Kyou quickly wiped out his first bowl, scooping a bit more for a second bowl. "Mhmm... I should make this more often..."

"...Once I've had the baby." She spoke softly returning to the rice.

A soft chuckle escaped Kyou as he continued to eat the second bowl. He loved fish, so obviously he was going to love his own cooking.

She giggled lightly she could only eat half of the food he had prepared for her. "Thank you Kyou-kun..."

"You're welcome Tohru," he said between bites, smiling over at her. He was feeling much better now that he'd had a chance to eat. She smiled faintly as she sat quietly beside Yuki who continued to eat picking out the fish.

After everyone was done, Kyou leaned back against the wall with a soft sigh, showing that he was full.

"...Kyou-kun is it ok if I go lay down... The food isn't settling..." She spoke looking down.

"Of course... why wouldn't it be?" His head tilted a bit as he smiled and settled himself against the wall.

"Because you made me a meal and I didn't want to ruin it." She stood slowly wobbling a bit.

"It's alright... you need to rest, I'll clean up." Smiling, he slowly stood and took her hand to help her stay on her feet, giving Yuki the chance to finish eating. She took his hand slowly her touch was cold as she started to make her way up the steps. Slowly he walked with her, trying to help her keep her balance and lead her to her room where she would be able to rest and recover. She slowly walked in lying down on her bed lying on her back as she rubbed her stomach that was poking out from her shirt.

Softly he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hand over her stomach. "School will be out in just over a week... you can handle it, right?" She nodded lightly closing her eyes starting to relax at his touch.

"Good," he said with a soft smile and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'll be there with you all the way to the end... But for now, I need to go clean up, I'll send Yuki to watch over you while I do."

She nodded lightly blushing lightly at the kiss as she opened her eyes halfway. "I'll be fine for now you two should just relax I'll just be napping that's not dangerous unless you don't trust me..."

"I trust you... I just want to make sure that you're alright," he said softly as he slowly stood and walked to the door. "One of us will check on you from time to time..."

She nodded lightly as she covered up with one of her blankets. "...I love you Kyou-kun..."

A soft smile spread over his lips, he reached up and turned off her light. "Good night Tohru, I'll see you in the morning." She nodded lightly smiling as she rested quietly now.

Slowly he walked down the steps and sat down across from Yuki. "She's sleeping now... She's still not feeling well though, so... check up on her in a few minutes when I'm cleaning up."

"That'll defeat the purpose though if we want her to rest I'll check in a half hour so she has time to herself."

"I didn't say how long... I just said "a few minutes" rat, geeze..." Slowly Kyou started gathering the dishes together, carrying them towards the kitchen.

Yuki started to tidy up the dinning room letting Kyou take care of the dishes. "You'll probably be the one cooking Miss Honda will be laid up half the time."

"I'm used to it by now, I used to have to cook all the time since neither you nor Shigure **can** cook." Kyou smirked slightly as he set to putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, but while your cooking **I'll **be with Miss Honda." Yuki smirked placing a new tablecloth on the table.

Kyou's eyes narrowed, quickly moving to the door and glaring out at Yuki. "Yea... well at least **I'm** feeding her and taking care of that basic need."

"At least **I **can be in the same room with Miss Honda and not get yelled at stupid cat." The prince was smiling now.

"She's just having mood swings... which I might add are **your **fault, since you woke her up from a nap... damn rat."

"What nap she was crying **I** had to do something for Miss Honda unlike you."

"She was crying," asked Kyou in a confused way. He didn't know that, since he too was asleep, resting with Tohru that day in the kitchen floor.

"...You didn't know..." He spoke sadly before shaking his head he had finished his job. "I'm going to go get Miss Honda some strawberries." He walked out of the dining room heading toward his secret base.

"No... I didn't know," mumbled Kyou as he watched Yuki walk away, turning and going back into the kitchen to finish washing up the dishes. The whole time, he thought about what Yuki'd said, not knowing it. She slept silently in her room curled under the blankets blushing lightly as she held her stomach. His head nodded slightly from a bit of tiredness as he finished up with the last of the dishes, his arm lifting to wipe away some sweat. Yuki returned shortly with a basket of strawberries and leeks for Tohru. Slowly Kyo walked back out to the dining room and sat down at the table, giving a soft sigh of relief that he was done.

He put the basket away in fridge before going out back out sitting at the dining room table. "Is she ok? Have you checked on her?"

"No…. You said you were going to, so I just sat down to take a small break after cleaning up." Kyou said, glancing across the table at Yuki with a look of minor exhaustion.

He shook his head slowly. "Well you'll know where to find me I'll be with Miss Honda."

Kyou's eyes narrowed at the other boy, almost glaring at him as though to burn a hole through him. "I'll be right behind you momentarily, so don't think you'll get to be alone with her for long... damn rat."

"Whatever pesky cat just don't wake her." He headed upstairs and into her room. He crawled into bed with her wrapping his arms around her form as he changed into a rat snuggling close to her near her pillow she opened her eyes slowly watching him. After several minutes, Kyou slowly made his way up the stairs and into the room. Quietly he walked across the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at Yuki. He was already asleep Tohru's eyes looked back to him slowly feeling him sit down on her bed.

"How're you feeling...?" he whispered softly as he looked down at her with a smile. He hadn't smiled this much in... Well, as long as he could remember, but something about her just made him want to smile.

"...I'm feeling better I think the baby has gotten use to it." She rolled slowly onto her back before pushing herself up making sure not to wake Yuki now. His head tilted as she sat up, looking into her eyes despite the fact that it was so dark. He could see into them clearly, and wanted to try to find out why she was getting up.

"I don't think I thanked you for dinner." She leaned over kissing him softly on his lips. A slight blush spread over his cheeks as he kissed her in return, one of his hands lifting to rest on her cheek. She blushed lightly closing her eyes slowly as she leaned closer to him. His eyes slowly falling closed, Kyou leaned back against her, trying to keep her from falling too far forward during their shared kiss while Yuki slept under them.

She broke the kiss slowly blushing madly now. "...I'm sorry my hormones are really messed up now..."

He merely tilted his head a bit, smiling at her still. "Don't apologize... it's alright."

She nodded lightly as she continued to blush resting her head on his shoulder. "... Do you want to do that though what Yuki-kun and I did..."

His head tilted slightly, resting on her own, "I want to... but the risk..." He was still worried about the risks involved with being with her in such a way.

"...Nothing can happen now I'm already with child and you can always wear one..." She blushed a dark red now she couldn't even face him. He too was blushing badly. He'd never even thought of that, of the fact that she was already pregnant, meaning that she couldn't be pregnant with his child if they were to.

She shook her head slowly. "..It wouldn't mean anything never mind I'm sorry forever asking you this... I'm probably just causing you more problems..."

Slowly he shook his head and leaned over towards her again, softly placing his lips by her ear. "Let's discuss this tomorrow... I'd have to go to town to get 'one'."


	37. Chapter 37

She sat silently in front of him as she tilted her head to the side her chocolate colored hair falling over her right shoulder. "... I love you Kyou-kun I would do anything for you..." She leaned up slowly her eyes closing halfway as she kissed his lips softly.

He couldn't help what he felt anymore. He'd said he wanted to wait, that he'd go into town the next day and get protection, but... she was so... alluring. He too slowly allowed his eyes to close as their lips met again, a small shiver traveling the length of his spine. She slowly broke from their kiss petting his cheek as she smiled at him kindly her eyes focused upon his red orbs that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Tohru..." came a hushed whisper against her lips as he reached up and placed his right hand on her left, against his cheek, the warmth there from his blush a bit more noticeable now.

She blushed lightly seeing him she wasn't use to this emotion that he was now showing her. "...You look so cute like this Kyou-kun... its like your looking at cooked fish..." She giggled softly.

"Oh... but I'm looking at something better..." he whispered again as he drew her hand from his cheek and moved it to her knee, leaning into her with yet another gentle kiss.

She blushed a darker shade of crimson as she closed her eyes leaning slowly to his lips. His eyes once more fell to a slow close, his left hand still on the cheek that he'd been touching ever since their first kiss of the night. He couldn't help what he felt right now; he loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything. She tilted her head to the slide somewhat almost teasing him as she pushed against his lips harder.

Slowly his hand fell from her cheek to her shoulder, the other hand on her knee sliding up just slightly, pressed lightly against the outer part of her thigh, just above her knee.

She let out a low giggling at his touch smiling a bit as she opened her eyes to look to his as she slowly leaned back on her legs that she was knelt on. His eyes remaining closed, Kyou followed her slightly as she leaned back. His hands slowly made their way up, fingertips finding the top button of her pajama-like shirt.

She blushed at his touch her eyes slowly looking to the young male's hand a little startled by his action, but she didn't stop him she was letting him decide whether or not he wanted to now or later after he returned from town.

He could no longer stand it, it was so obvious to him that he wanted to be with her like this, and that he couldn't wait. Slowly still, he leaned into her, keeping their lips together, his fingertips unfastening the top button of the shirt, sliding down to the next.

She placed her hand slowly to his flushed cheek petting him gently like he were a cat her hands slowly sliding through his orange glinted hair as she closed her eyes slowly.

His lips parted with a pleased sigh, the soft dampness of his tongue sliding over the crease of her pursed lips. Quietly, without sound he undid the second button, silently cursing in his mind the number of buttons left to go.

She giggled feeling his tongue as she moved her lips from his moving to his neck slowly kissing his jaw line blushing lightly. His form shifted slightly as he felt her lips on his jaw, trailing down to his neck. A shiver washed over him, undoing the third button with little haste. Biting down on his lip lightly, Kyou slowly leaned into the girl, as if trying to ease her onto her back, his left hand falling away from her shirt.

She slowly laid back she had kept her hands down and knew that's where they would stay. Her eyes opened slowly as soon as she had fully laid back her eyes focused on his fiery orbs.

His right hand gently slid down to the fourth button of her shirt, beginning to slowly work at it as he leaned over her, his left hand pressing down on the bed to support his weight. Suddenly though, his eyes went wide, **"Ow!"**

Her eyes that were hazed over awake and were wide the room was dark she could only see Kyou's figure and outlines of her room. "...Kyou I didn't bite you I promise it was just kisses." She had started to believe that she had caused him to say ow.

Quickly he sat up and pulled up his left hand, a small shape hanging from it. "You damn rat! Why the hell did you bite me?"

No sooner than Kyo'd yelled out, the form dropped from his hand and started running around on Tohru's bed, speaking frantically. "I didn't want to see that when I woke up and did you have to put that big hand of your's on me and try to crush me you stupid cat? Geeze, I knew you didn't like me but that's no reason to try to snuff me out with your hand!"

Yuki her hands immediately going to her chest to cover up as best she could as she tried to get out from under Kyou's body. "...I'm sorry..." She was trying not to laugh at what Yuki was saying, but she was embarrassed now she had forgotten about Yuki she almost allowed the cat to go at her, if the rat hadn't have been this close to her she would have been with the cat physically. Kyou quickly jumped out of the bed as the small rat ran around in circles, his voice having gone from fast to faster and squeaky, making it hard to understand. Kyou wanted to laugh; he felt it welling up within him. She stood quickly wrapping a blanket around her as she made her way out into the hallway causing Yuki to be dragged along in the sheet.

No sooner than she'd stepped out into the hallway, Kyou placed his hand on his stomach and started laughing, nearly falling over on the bed. He had totally forgotten about Yuki being there, and the way Yuki reacted was humorous to him. She sat in the hallway now her head on her knees as she covered herself in the sheet Yuki climbing up trying to comfort her now.

Slowly Kyou stopped laughing, and walked out into the hallway, looking down at Yuki. "Wow... I don't think I've ever heard you so squeaky..."

Yuki glared at him as he looked to Tohru licking her cheek. "Poor Miss Honda that cat almost took you."

"Shut up Yuki, she asked me," he said as he knelt down beside Tohru, placing a hand on her cheek.

She flinched lightly at his touch. "... I ruined everything for you..."

"You didn't do anything Tohru..." he said as he slowly leaned down and kissed her temple, slipping his arm back, his fingers through her hair. "It just wasn't meant to happen... and Yuki saw to that. Maybe later though..."

"... Are you talking about later tonight?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Or one day soon..." he said softly, keeping it a whisper into her ear. "Maybe tomorrow..."

She nodded lightly keeping her head down. "... Whatever will make you happy Kyou-kun..."

Smiling a bit, he slowly stood and pushed his fingers through her hair again before pulling them away. "You should go back to your bed... you need to rest up for school in the morning." She nodded lightly as she slowly stood Yuki staying on her shoulder now as she opened her arms for Kyou to hug her. Her shirt was undone still, but nothing was visible.

His arms folded around her, causing him to transform into the small form of the cat. It was always comforting to be within her arms when he was a cat, made him feel safe from those things bigger than he that would be able to stomp him. She smiled blushing lightly as she held the small tabby in her arms walking back into her laying back careful of the two.

Quietly Kyou curled up against her, within her arms as they were led back to the bed. It was much more comfortable than his own, though they were in essence the exact same style bed. He assumed that it was her that made things better, as she always did. Yuki lay quietly on her shoulder curled in a ball watching the cat as if expecting the cat to try something still. Her eyes closed slowly as she started to rest. The comfortable Kyou, allowed his eyes to fall closed slowly, maw parting wide as he let out a soft yawn. His purr was only slightly audible as he slowly slipped off to sleep within her arms. She slept silently with the two curled in a ball as she continued to pet Kyou long into the night.

-----------

hehehe faked you guys out didn't we?

If you like we will do somthing for you if you do somthing for us like a little wager

125 reviews will get you a lemon between Tohru and Kyou

150 reviews lemon with all three

175 reviws a lemon between Yuki and Kyou

/ review /


	38. Chapter 38

Quietly the door of the school opened, Kyou walking out with the small piece of paper in his hand. "All these years... and this is all we get? I should have just stayed with the master, at least then I got something special... the training to kick ass."

"But you wouldn't have me or Yuki-kun." She smiled stepping down the steps smiling a bit.

"I didn't have a doubt that you would, Miss Honda." Yuki walked up beside her and reached down to take her hand. Slowly Kyou reached down and took the other. She blushed lightly watching the two a little startled by how they acted so close together without fighting.

Slowly Kyou leaned in towards her, smiling. "No need to hide this anymore..." Softly he kissed her in front of all of the other students in their class as they walked out the doors. Her eyes widened a bit as did the others ones around especially the Yuki fan club girls.

Slowly Kyou drew back and smiled, "I love you Tohru..." No sooner than he'd finished whispering those words, Yuki followed suit and kissed her, much to the dismay of the fan club girls.

She blushed a crimson red as she closed her eyes returning his kiss. "...I love you both..."

"As do we love you Miss Honda..." Yuki said, looking up at the fan club girls fainting.

She watched a bit startled before giggling. "... Can we go sit down I'm about to faint as well I feel really warm."

Nodding slightly, both of them walked with her to a nearby bench, sitting down one on each side of her.

She sat slowly placing her hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes. One boy coming over surrounded by others. "So which one was it then who got you knocked up?"

She opened her eyes slowly looking to the boy smiling a bit. "Honestly I don't know we decided to raise the child together."

Kyou looked over at her as she smiled and replied to the question posed by the boy without a single hint of sadness in her eyes. Seeing that made Kyou smile as well, his eyes closing a bit.

"The child will be bastard unmarried mother it might be best if you got an abortion..." One of the other boys spoke up her eyes going wide before she looked down. She couldn't bounce back from this one now.

"Shut the fuck up," spoke Kyou angrily as he let go of her hand and stood up. "The baby won't be a bastard child, because I know it's mine. Not that it matters, there are two men that will raise that child, married or not, that child has a family."

"It'll all be a lie." One spoke up as he looked to the girl starting to break.

"What's a lie about it? A mother, a father figure, or two. It doesn't mater, the child will be loved. How many of you could have the love of three parents? None of you, in fact most of you probably don't even have the love of one you bunch of good for nothing bastards!"

Yuki stood slowly as he took Tohru's hand leading her away not wanting to put any more stress on her. Her eyes slowly looked to the crowd a small faint smile slide across. "I'm going home with a prince and knight in shining armor." She walked with Yuki.

"That's right... and her knight isn't afraid to stand and fight for her honor... remember that," Kyou said as he turned from the other boys and started to walk behind her slowly.

She opened her hand for him as she looked to him smiling. "I can't wait to get started on our graduation dinner I'm going to make us lots of fish and leeks."

Kyou smiled as he took her hand and looked at her, "Mmm... Fish." Yuki merely sighed to restrain the laughter.

"Thank you both of you for protecting me and our child." She spoke softly as she walked between the two.

Both nodded, Kyou replying with, "Don't mention it Tohru... it's what I'm here for."

"My prince and my knight..." She blushed lightly.


	39. Baby of Mine

Song I thought would work with the baby being born!

Baby mine - Alison Krauss

You most likely heard the song on Dumbo

'Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,

Baby of mine.'

She held the small girl in her arms looking down to her smiling weakly. Kyou sat silently on the side of the bed, looking down at the small girl. Yuki doing the same on the other side of the bed. Tohru looked up slowly to the two males smiling as the little girl slept silently with in the pink blanket. The two boys just smiled down at the little one, seeing the small little hands of the girl clenching the blanket.

"...She's a fighter... like Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly barely above a whisper as she closed her eyes halfway her head tilting to the side.

Kyou grinned slightly and nodded. "I'll make sure that she never has to worry about losing a fight either. She's going to kick Yuki's ass if I can't." Tohru giggled lightly as she laid back relaxing with the girl in her arms her eyes held a bit of sadness.

'Little one when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine.'

Slowly Kyou lay over and rested his head on Tohru's shoulder. "She's beautiful... just like her mother."

She blushed lightly giggling softly. "Her father is a prince though." She looked to Yuki smiling.

"Only thing she got from Yuki's the purple hair... the rest is all you Tohru..." Kyou said with a slight chuckle, looking at the thin little strands of purple that were barely visible on the girl's small head.

She nodded as she blushed still. "...I can't believe I was able to give you this gift..."

"But you did Miss Honda... you've only increased the size of our family now..."

"...I gave you a little more faith in me and hope to break the curse..."

Both boys nodded softly as they looked at the girl still. "She could be the end of the curse... we can only watch her grow and hope."

She nodded lightly looking to the child. "...I don't know if you can hold her..."

"I don't know either..." both of them said, nearly simultaneously. "It's a difficult thing to say for sure what will happen if we hold her..."

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

"...Make sure the door is locked and we can try." She pushed herself up weakly the child cuddled close to her mother.

"It'd be best if we wait until we get home... the doctors can unlock the door if they need to get in and check on you or the child..." said Yuki as he looked at the child, Kyou frowning slightly at Yuki's having to shut him down.

She nodded sadly. "...You can hold her in your hands can't you?" She spoke sadly looking down to the small infant.

"I think so," said Kyou as he reached out and placed a hand on the child's head softly. Lightly brushing his thumb over her forehead. The child squirmed around at his touch as she placed the small child on the bed unwrapping her from the blanket. Smiling down at the little girl, he slowly places his hands under her arms and picks her up. Her eyes opened halfway as she wiggled around still getting use to the outside world. He smiled slightly as he held the girl up in front of himself and looked into her eyes. They were the color of Yuki's, but a little softer. Yuki leaned over next to Kyou petting the child's cheek softly with the back of her palm.

Smiling a bit, he slowly handed the girl to Yuki so that he could hold her in his hands as well, since he was the father after all. "They'll never believe she's mine when they see her hair and eyes..."

She looked down sadly. "... As long as Akito-san doesn't see our baby everything will be fine..." She spoke sadly as she laid back closing her eyes. Yuki held the small infant that let out a low yawn.

"I don't think Akito will mess with us anyway," Kyou said, as he looked at the child still, his hand coming to rest on Tohru's, holding it softly. She smiled weakly she kept her eyes closed she was still weak from giving birth to the small child. Yuki looked to her smiling before looking down to child laying her down softly in her blanket place his hand to her hand her small finger weakly gripping his index finger.

From your head down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.

Kyou laid his head on her shoulder still as Yuki played with the little girl. Slowly the doctor opened the door and walked in, "Do we have a name picked out for the birth certificate?"

"...Oh I haven't really discussed it with the father?" She spoke opening her eyes sitting up slowly in the bed.

The doctor nodded slightly as he stepped back a bit, "I'll check back in shortly. The certificate is waiting for a name on it."

She nodded lightly as she sat up petting the small infant. "... I'll let you know what we decide."

Nodding, he closed the door once more and walked away. Yuki glanced at her with a smile, "What would you like to name her Miss Honda?"

She looked down to the small child. "I want you two to decide... Its only fair if you can't hold her..."

Kyou smiled broadly as he looked at the child. "I think Yumi fits her well..."

She nodded lightly smiling kindly at the child. "That's perfect."

"Yumi Sohma..." whispered Yuki softly as he looked down at the girl, nodding his head very lightly.

"... I'm glad that I didn't give up on you..." She spoke softly looking down to the small child.

Quietly both boys laid back beside her, the child wrapped in the blanket once more, placed atop her stomach. The child slept silently curled in the blankets her purple hues hidden behind sleepy eyes. "...She's so small..."

Both nodded, feeling slightly sleepy themselves. Slowly the doctor walked in again, "Just checking up to make sure all's well. It seems that everyone is getting kind of sleepy." She nodded lightly holding the small child Yuki poking Kyou to get up and away from her while the doctor was near.

Kyou's eyes glared over at Yuki with a look of defiance. He had every right to be close to her, after all, she loved them both.

"...We decided on her name Yumi." She smiled weakly sitting up slowly.

Yuki nodded softly as he looked at the doctor, "The name for the certificate should be Yumi Sohma."

He nodded lightly writing the name down. "The father's name now."

Both boy's glanced at each other, Kyou's eyes holding a slight admittance of defeat. Yuki glanced up at Tohru, smiling as he lifted his hand. "Yuki... Yuki Sohma."

She watched the two boys watching Kyou sadly as the doctor wrote the name down. "Oh there's a visitor here he really wants to see the baby."

Tohru blinked then smiled. "It must be Shigure-san." Kyou shifted slightly with an uneasy feeling, jumping up from the bed and walking towards the door. He had this feeling that it wasn't Shigure, and he wanted to be ready. She watched him a little confused as she laid back against the propped up hospital holding her small infant. Kyou stood by the door, watching, waiting to see who would come through it. Yuki moved over to her side sitting in front of her as the door opened Akito walking in smiling with a vase of flowers. Her eyes widened in fear as the doctor left the room.

Kyou narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I thought I told you to stay away from her Akito... I told you I'd kill you..."

"I want to see the baby is that to much to ask." He moved over to where Tohru laid setting the vase of flowers on the nightstand as he sat beside her on the bed slipping the child from the tired mother's arm. "... This can't be your child little monster the wench would be dead." He smirked.

Kyou moved back over to the bed and grabbed Akito's collar, gripping it tightly. "You pull anything and I'll throw you out this fucking window..."

"I'd choose your words cat." The child slept silently in the bundle her features hidden by her pink blanket. "I do hold hmm I'm going to guess and say Yuki-kun's baby... You throw me out she'll come with me you can't hold her and the poor mother is weak and helpless right now."

All of those people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

"There's one thing you're wrong about... I can hold the child, as long as I don't let her be in my arms." Kyou smirked evilly and glared at Akito still. "Give her back to Tohru and leave, now."

"You'll be going with me though cat. Your lucky I let you play caregiver to the wench while she was pregnant." He unwrapped the blanket looking down to the sleeping child. "...What a precious little girl..."

"I left you on the verge of death last time... I'll make sure that you don't make it out this time. You think that you're God, that you can just pick and chose what happens in this family, but you're wrong... and when you're dead and the rest of us are still here, you'll realize that..."

The child started to cry Akito slowly sitting beside Tohru the little girl's purple orbs shimmering lightly the man hushing her until she finally fell back to sleep. "...Its ok I'll protect you from that ugly beast."

Kyou's hands moved to the vase, picking it up and squeezing it. "Put her down... and leave... now."

"Or what you'll throw the vase at me you must really hate the child if you do that." Tohru's eyes widened as she heard Akito speak she couldn't fight against him she was still weak from giving birth and the sedative the nurse gave her.

"Throw..? No, not throw. I'm controlled enough to not do that... Smash it on the back of your head... away from the child... that's a different story."

"This child is cursed you broke the rules Both of you when you slept with that wench... You've made the curse a whole lot worse." He spoke looking down to the child that held his index finger. "Your already screwed up cat."

"Just leave... before I do something that I don't want to have to do here in a hospital..." Kyou said with a growl, his eyes narrowed.

He shook his slowly. "You cursed this child..." He laid the small infant beside her mother as he stood. "I'll talk to you three when the time is right..." He smirked as he walked out closing the door.

Kyou followed him to the door and hissed, throwing the vase in the trashcan. "He's dead... I'm going after him and making sure he never messes with Tohru or Yumi again..."

"Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly looking to him as she held the small infant in her arms. "... Please don't leave me now..."

Kyou's hand fell from the doorknob as he looked at her and gave a slight nod, walking back to her. "I'm so sick of him..."

"...I know Kyou-kun, but I don't want you to leave me... Last time I thought you were going to die..." She spoke sadly looking down to her child.

Slowly he sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay... his time will come... but for now, I'll stay."

She nodded lightly leaning up kissing his cheek. "...I love you two so much..."

Kyou smiled a bit, still frustrated that Akito'd showed up at the hospital, but rapidly relaxing with Tohru at his side again.

"...Can you will the basinet over I can't hold her anymore the medication is really messing with me now..."

Nodding softly, he slowly stood and grabbed the basinet, wheeling it over to the side of her bed. Softly, Yuki picked up the child, placing her in the little bed.

Tohru looked over to the small child smiling. "...I can't believe I gave life to such a small creature..." Her eyes slowly closing.

Kyou slowly walked over and sat on the bed once more, taking her hand in his own. "Rest now... so we can go home, where we belong."

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine.

-------

Offer still stands from the last ch.


	40. Chapter 40

The evening sun hung low in the sky, a few thin rays of light breaking through the tree branches of the city park to shine down on the happy family as they set upon a bench by the pond. The orange haired boy's fingertips brushed lightly over the small child held within the mother's arms as the other boy watched on, smiling. She hummed softly the small purple haired child sucking lightly on her pacifier that had an orange kitten head on the front. The mother tilted her head watching the small infant her hands squished up to the side of her rosy cheeks.

Slowly Yuki stood and leaned down to press a kiss to Tohru's head, glancing over at the cat. "Miss Honda asked that we shop for her while she rested with the child... We should do that now before it gets too dark, I don't want to leave her out here by herself any longer than I have to..."

Tohru blushed at Yuki's kiss. "Thank you when I get better I'll be able to get the groceries." She giggled softly as the small child wiggled around in her mother's arms.

Kyou slowly stood. "Why don't you shop and I'll stay with her?" Yuki's eyes fell on the cat and narrowed, "Because it'll take twice as long and will be dark before we get home... that's why, stupid cat, now come on."

"I'll be fine Kyou-kun." She leaned up slowly kissing his cheek. "There are others around its a public setting."

Nodding, very slightly, he stood fully and looked down at her before glancing back to Yuki. "If anything happens, just yell and I'll come kick someone's ass..."

She giggled lightly. "I'll be just fine Kyou-kun." She laid the small infant into the stroller letting her rest.

Nodding again, he turned slowly and started to make his way towards the stores in the little strip mall across from the park. "Come on rat!" He petted the small child's head before following after the cat. After but a couple of moments, both boys had crossed the street and disappeared within the stores, going to get the groceries.

She pulled the stroller close to her as she petted the small child. "...I wish your fathers' could hold you..."

"It's not a very good idea for one such as yourself to be sitting out here all alone, now is it?" A familiar voice came from the other side of the pond, though no one could be seen.

Her eyes widened as she looked down reaching for her infant. "Kyou-kun will kill you if he finds you here."

"He'll never know that I'm here... he's too busy doing something that you should be," he said as he stepped out from behind the trees, his head tilting with a smirk.

She held the infant to her protectively the child's eyes opening slowly looking to the man. "I wouldn't be able to carry the groceries back in the state I'm in right now." She spoke softly looking to the man now. "I'm the only one that can take care of her right now."

"Oh yes... I forgot the brat was a female... Pity, the cat really messed up this time, lying to me all along. He'll go to the cage for that, nothing he can do to stop it." Akito's form moved slowly towards the water, hands buried in his pockets. "Unless of course he can come up with a real child... but I'm sure that he'd not risk your life to save his own."

She looked down sadly to the small infant that reached for her mother's cheeks. "... Why are you doing this to him...? He has a home and a family a daughter with Yuki-kun and I..."

"Because, little monster... he doesn't deserve such things. The cat is evil... and must be locked away as punishment for his birth." Akito never crossed the small bridge that gapped the pond, merely speaking to her, trying to scare her away as usual.

"...But if he has a child with me he won't have to be locked away...?" She kept her eyes on her small infant now that craved for her mother's attention now.

"Now we couldn't lock him away from a motherless child, now could we? At least not 'til he raises his hell spawn to an age that it can care for itself." Akito all but laughed at the misfortune of the cat as he spoke.

She closed her eyes a few tears rolling down. "... No you couldn't..." She spoke sadly now as she held her daughter closer to her slender form.

"No matter though... he'll never take such a risk, I should just take him to the cage with me now. But... I'll give him this last night with you, because I'm feeling... generous." Akito laughed sadistically as he glanced past her at the two boys exiting the store. "I'll be paying your home a visit tomorrow, little monster. Best say goodbye to your precious cat while you've got the chance." With that spoken, he faded away into the distance once more, hands still in his pockets. She wiped the tears from her eyes quickly to hide her sadness as she laid her daughter back in the stroller standing pushing it to where the boy's were coming from.

Slowly Kyou and Yuki walked across the street with hands full of bags, to meet her at the sidewalk. "I think we got everything you requested Miss Honda."

She smiled kindly as best she could. "I remembered something else I need I'll be right back she's been good and hasn't fussed any." She looked to both boys now. "Can you watch her for me I won't be to long."

Kyou nodded softly as he set the bags in his right hand down and placed his hand on the stroller to keep it still. "Sure thing Tohru, just don't take too long, you want to get home before dark I'm sure."

She nodded lightly kissing him softly. "... I promise I'll be back." She went across into the shopping center walking into the store heading into the medical area. She looked around trying her best to find what she needed. "...If I get the cheap ones they might not work..." She stopped finally finding what she needed grabbing hold of a box. She paid for them the store bagger putting it in two bags for her. She paid walking out back to the two men Yuki knelt down playing peek a boo with the little girl.

Kyou's head tilted when she walked back out with the bag, not being able to see what was inside of it. "That was fast, what'd you forget?"

"Its a woman thing I don't want to talk about it." She blushed lightly she was lying to him, but she knew he wouldn't cross the line if it delt with that.

"Ah..." Kyou replied, before picking up the bags once more, holding them over his shoulders. "So, let's get home already, I'm starved."

"I've had some fish drying out in the sun for jerky for you... If we don't get back the raccoons will have them." She took the box setting it in the pouch of the stroller hiding it away as she started to push the child back home.

"Mmm..." came Kyou's voice as he opened his eyes once more and saw her walking away. "Hey, wait up!" Laughing slightly, Yuki glanced back at him, "Stupid cat." She giggled softly the small infant sleeping quietly next to her small rattle shaped like a cat.

Quietly the three walked along, heading back home with bags of groceries. They were all carefree, or so it seemed, though Tohru was hiding something, not wishing to let the other's see. After they had returned home Tohru picked the small infant from the stroller after setting it near the porch for one of the boy's to put it away for her leaving the box behind. She headed up the stairs to lay the child down in her basinet. The boys both walked past the stroller, into the house. First and foremost they had to put away the groceries before they could worry about anything else. "What do you think she went to get Yuki? That's not a very big box in that bag..."

"I don't know, nut they normally don't come in boxes stupid cat." He put the milk away in the icebox.

"What don't," mumbled Kyou as he put away the meat products in the freezer, glancing back at Yuki. "I don't even know what the hell it is. A "woman thing" what's that?"

"Did you not pay attention in Sex Ed you damn cat!" His eyes widened as he shook his head. "You think mood swings were bad when she was pregnant your in for a shock."

Kyou's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Th-That? Oh no..." His hands slightly covered his head, as if expecting an explosion, "but she's never mentioned them before. And she's never had mood swings that I've ever seen."

"Remember she's always done the shopping we could never tell when or not she was... She probably tries to hide it from us with her smile." Yuki finished putting his groceries away.

"Probably... maybe she'll hide the mood swings still. I don't exactly want her to go crazy on us again..." Slowly he placed the last of the groceries in the fridge. "Go get the stroller, since you finished before me." He walked out into the dining area picking the stroller up onto the porch wheeling it in. He grabbed the bag walking back into the kitchen.

Slowly Kyou turned around as he heard Yuki walk back in with a bag in his hand. "That the bag out of the stroller?" He was curious as to what was in it, and wanted to see.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Yuki watched the cat. "We should respect her wishes cat." He was starting to toy with him now taunting him.

"She didn't say we couldn't look at it... she just said she didn't want to talk about it." Kyou said as he stood fully, closing the fridge door and looking at Yuki through half-narrowed eyes.

He tossed the box at him. "I'm not the one that's going to die." Yuki looked to him smirking as he walked out of the kitchen.

Slowly Kyou looked down at the box, through the bags, not being able to tell what's inside. "Yea… Well... Neither am I..." he mumbled, tossing the bag over onto the counter and giving it a suspicious glance. Yuki walked up stairs where Tohru sat in the rocking chair rocking the infant trying to help her fall asleep. Little mice stuff toys lay at one end of the basinet.

Kyou took a seat at a chair in the kitchen and just stared at the bag as if he'd be able to see through it if he waited long enough. He just felt weird about what was in the bag, he wanted to know, but he didn't want to invade her privacy to do so.

Yuki kissed her softly before walking behind her closing the blinds to help her relax the small child.

Finally, Kyou gave up on trying to see through the bag, remembering that Tohru'd mentioned something about fish drying. With that thought, he ran outside to look for it, hoping that the raccoons hadn't already taken it.

Yuki placed his arms on the back of her rocking chair her eyes opening slowly feeling him close to her now her head tilting to the side as Yuki petted her cheek softly. She blushed lightly at the boy's touch as she looked ahead to the child that was almost asleep.

Slowly, Kyou walked up the stairs, a piece of fish jerky in his mouth. He kept quiet, leaning against the doorframe of Tohru's room, his crimson eyes watching the three, seeing their smiles, and finding a soft smile himself.

-----------

((you guys are getting close))


	41. love Me Kyou Please

She had finished her meal as she sat quietly beside the two boys smiling carefree. "...Kyou-kun I was wondering if we could go up to the roof and watch the sunset."

Slowly he set down his bowl, turning his eyes towards her. "I suppose we could, if Yuki and Shigure can watch the baby and keep her happy."

"I'll be more then happy to watch my child." He smiled kissing Tohru's cheek.

"Alright... then we can go up to the roof and watch the sunset if you want." Slowly he stood and gathered the empty bowls.

She smiled then looked down. "Oh where's the bag?"

"On the kitchen counter," he said as he walked into the kitchen with the empty bowls, placing them in the sink and running water into them.

She blushed lightly as she got up heading into the kitchen retrieving the bag. "...I'll be right back Kyou-kun..." She left the kitchen heading upstairs. Nodding, he turned off the water and walked back out into the dining room, moving outside towards the ladder. She came back down smiling to Yuki before stepping outside to where Kyou was. Kyou was waiting for her, one hand on the ladder. He hummed a soft tune as he saw her approaching, giving a soft smile to the girl. She smiled in return as she kissed his cheek heading up the ladder not carrying if he saw up her skirt using that to advantage to her plan. He cast a quick glance upwards to see if she'd made it to the top of the ladder yet before he began to climb. He tried not to look up at her too much, not wanting to feel like he was taking advantage of her position. She pushed herself fully onto the roof walking carefully to the middle before sitting down.

Quietly he reached the top of the roof as well and walked over to her, taking a seat. "We barely did get out here in time."

"I know." She smiled kindly at him. "But we will see it even if it's a little bit."

He nodded softly as he looked out over the night sky. It was already starting to take on some orange coloring. She leaned over kissing him softly on the lips as she moved closer to him. A deep shade of crimson tinted his cheeks as he locked eyes with the girl that was kissing him and seeming to move constantly closer. She sat close to him now as she broke the kiss slowly.

"Tohru..." he whispered softly as the kiss broke, his cheeks a bright red as he looked down just a bit. He could feel a slightly familiar feeling, and it suddenly scared him.

She smiled at him kindly tilting her head to the side her hair falling to her left. "I love you Kyou-kun."

"I love you too, Tohru, but..." he said softly as he shifted uncomfortably. "I..." He couldn't think of what to say, not sure that she was indeed trying to get him.

She reached over petting his cheek softly. "But what...?" She said quietly trying to find his crimson orbs.

"Something doesn't feel right... right now." His voice was soft, his eyes closed part way. "I just... feel uneasy, like we shouldn't be here alone..."

"... Its ok to be alone..." She leaned in kissing him softly once more.

Slowly he broke from the kiss, looking away a small bit. "Tohru... I..." he felt awful because he was speechless, he couldn't find the words.

She looked up to him before rummaging in her skirt pocket pooling out a package placing it in his hand. "... Its what I forgot in the store."

Slowly he looked down at the box and went wide-eyed. "Tohru... we've discussed this... I can't risk your life, even if I wore this whole box it wouldn't be safe enough in my eyes..."

"... I love you Kyou-kun..." She laced one of her hands with his as she kissed him softly.

Again he found himself locked within a kiss with her. It was so difficult now to say no, but he knew he had to, for her. He couldn't let her do this to herself. She closed her eyes halfway slowly as she moved from his lips moving down his jaw line to his neck.

"T-Tohru... p-please don't..." he whispered almost breathlessly. He felt so helpless, her touch seeming to make him weak.

She placed her head on his shoulder. "...Kyou-kun I love you..." She moved back to his neck nipping playfully at him.

"I-I love you too Tohru... that's why I can't do this... I can't do this and ri..." his words were cut off as he lost all sense, his breath hitching from the nipping of his flesh. She was trying her best now to lure him she was trying her best to keep from crying she had to do this so they wouldn't be separated so Kyou wouldn't be forced into the cage.

Kyou's entire form seemed to shudder, his eyes closing as he felt a wash of heat spread under them and moistness near them. "B-But... you'll die..."

"... Kyou-kun... I'm not afraid to die for you..." She spoke barely above a whisper her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid... of losing you," he said as he shifted uncomfortably again. "How could I allow myself... to do that. I'd never be able to face the child, or anyone for that matter..."

"...Kyou-kun I love you so much..." She spoke once more gripping his arm with her hands almost hugging.

"I know Tohru..." he whispered softly as he lifted one hand and began to very lightly brush it through her hair. He didn't know what else to say, he felt so sorry for her, knowing what she was feeling for him.

"... I don't think if it breaks I could get pregnant after having the child not to long ago..."

Kyou's crimson eyes locked on her's, a certain confused sadness locked within them. He didn't know what to do anymore; he couldn't feel what was right. He felt as though he were defeated, and she'd won... even though he couldn't help but feel that he was going to cause her death...

She looked up to him her eyes half opened as she reached up petting his cheek with her pale hand. "... Kyou-kun whatever the outcome I will always love you..."

He couldn't speak, all he could do was nod softly and place his hand on her own. It was over for him, she'd won the game of seduction...


	42. Death Sentence

The moon hung high up in the sky, shining through the window upon the orange hair of the cat. He was sitting upon his bed, in boxers, his knees hugged lightly against his chest. She sat quietly holding her infant child against her chest feeding her quietly with a foot printed bottle. His eyes were focused on the floor, half-closed as he gripped his legs tighter still_. How could I do this? I knew it was a mistake... God I'm so stupid._

Yuki walked into the room where she was holding the baby. He kissed her cheek softly petting the baby's head. "Why was the cat so distance when he came in?"

I gave in, she was just not giving up... I let Akito win after vowing I wouldn't let him in our lives again... She let him win, she let him get the better of her... He's nothing but a coward...

"... We were talking about his past a little I think I asked a little too much. I'll check on him after I put the baby to bed." She smiled kindly to Yuki a bit of sadness in her eyes as he slowly nodded.

"Good night Miss Honda." He kissed her cheek softly before walking out of her room closing the door behind him as he headed into Kyou's room standing in the doorway.

Kyou never once lifted his head, his eyes locked firmly on the floor. It was obvious that something was bothering him, but he would not talk about it. In fact... he wasn't talking at all, to anyone.

"... What did you do Miss Honda cat...?" He spoke barely above a whisper as he stared down at him. Kyou ignored him, as if he didn't hear him. In Kyou's mind, he was alone. No one was going to be able to help him now, he'd failed himself, he'd failed Tohru, he'd failed them all. He slowly moved away from the door closing the door leaving him in darkness now as he moved to his room.

I shouldn't be here... I don't belong here anymore. A monster that brings death... that's all I am... I belong in the cage, all because she was trying to keep me out... and it's where I belong... where I can't hurt those I care about..." She stepped into his room quietly the baby had fallen asleep now. She knelt beside his bed petting his head softly running her fingers threw his hair.

He didn't move, didn't react, he just... didn't feel like he deserved anything. He'd messed up now, and there was no taking it back. He'd allowed his defenses to be broken and had done the ultimate evil. Tears fell slowly landing on his hand as she slowly laid down beside him her head resting on his shoulder her eyes closed. Kyo didn't move, only his head a slight amount to look out the window up towards the night sky. He didn't want to feel her touch at that moment, he din't want to feel her slipping away from him. Her touch made him feel as though she was there to die, since he knew this was what would happen.

"... I love you Kyou-kun..." She whispered into his ear she kept close to him like a child that was lost and needed something to care for her. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to stop the tears.

He remained without a voice. How could he say he loved her, when he'd already killed her. He felt like a murderer. She sat up slowly knelt beside him as she petted his cheek softly with her pale hand. She was filled with sadness now he wouldn't return his love to her now.

His eyes closed slowly, head falling to rest on his knees again as she caressed his cheek. He felt cold, and all he could think of was the fact he had lost control, and lost himself in her. He'd been with her, and in turn, now would lose her, because of his stupidity. She leaned down slowly kissing his cheek softly as she rested her head back on his shoulder as she sat knelt behind him her hands slowly going threw his hair again.

His lips finally parted, a sigh escaping them. "How can you love the one that's going to kill you... has already condemned you to die..."

"...I allowed you Kyou-kun... it wasn't your fault..." She spoke softly a bit of sadness in her voice. "... I told you before whatever happens I'll always love you..."

His head fell softly as he clenched his knees tighter to his chest and rested his chin on them. "I wish I could say the same thing... but I can't forgive myself for this... I didn't want to risk your life, I swore I would love you without touching you..."

"...Kyou-kun." She spoke sadly as she looked away from him sitting up slowly. "I don't regret what I did with you Kyou-kun..."

"Why did you do that... You knew the risk. I regret being too weak to protect you... from myself," he said softly, closing his eyes and holding his knees tightly.

"... I wanted to protect you to keep you free from the cage..." She smiled hiding her sadness as she kissed his forehead like a mother would.

"At the cost of your own life? I'd have rather been in the cage..." he said softly, sighing quietly as he shifted a bit and laid down, curling up in a ball.

She moved behind him her head tilted to the side as she petted his cheek softly moving a few free strands from his face. "... I want to stay with you Kyou-kun..."

"But you can't... not after this. When the child's born... you'll be gone and I'll never be able to get you back..." She fell silent as she petted his cheek still a few tears rolling down her cheeks slowly landing on his cheek. One of her hands slowly slide to one of his lacing it with her fingers.

He felt her hand, and allowed her to do so. "I don't know what to do anymore... I don't deserve to be here anymore..."

"...Kyou-kun I need you right now... Please don't leave me..." She spoke sadly as she laid beside him her head resting in his shoulder near his neck. He let out a quiet sigh as he grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly against himself.

She slowly moved away from hearing her child starting to cry. "... Forgive me Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly as she opened the door of his room leaving closing it quietly as she moved to her room picking the crying infant up. "Hush now baby of mine." She spoke softly as she cradled the small infant moving to the rocking chair slowly rocking.

Kyou slowly drifted off to sleep, sadness taking its toll on his energy. She slept silently in the rocking chair with the infant sleeping in her arms. She woke quickly the next morning hearing a car pull up into the driveway. Kyou was still sleeping, having exhausted himself fully during the night with his guilt and sadness.

She walked in sitting beside him the baby on her lap. "...Kyou-kun you need to get up..." She petted his cheek softly with her frail hand. "...Akito-san is here."

"Come to take me where I belong... no doubt," whispered a still exhausted Kyou. He had spent most of the night so worried and upset, that he really didn't get any sleep for the fact his mind was active.

"...Not anymore..." She spoke sadly as she continued to pet his cheek softly and carefully her eyes closing halfway.

He slowly shifted around under her touch. "It's where a murderous, evil cat belongs..." He was saddened beyond all things, and distraught over the previous days events that had led to all of this.

The child held onto her sleeve looking down to him before she started to cry her mother trying to hush her now. "... Its ok momma's here and so is your daddy..." She spoke softly. She cradled the infant now making funny little faces at her trying to make her smile as she petted Kyou's head slowly. Kyou lay there in the ball shape he'd been in all through the night, his eyes closed, breath escaping as a sigh.

"...Kyou-kun please we got to go downstairs." She spoke sadly as she stood up with her child in her arms.


	43. Chapter 43

"Why do we need to go downstairs," he questioned softly, his head against the pillow that he held tightly within his arms.

"... Because Akito-san will get mad if we don't..." She spoke sadly looking down to her baby.

"What's he doing here? How'd you know he is the one that's here?" Kyou looked up at her suspiciously.

"I looked outside the window I heard the car pull up." She smiled at him kindly. "...Your looking at me now."

Slowly he shifted on the bed, "What's he doing here? Stay here, I'm going to go finish this..."

"Kyou-kun... Please don't." She spoke sadly looking down to him.

I told him not to mess with our family anymore, to stay away... I'm tired of it..." Slowly he walked towards his door, pulling it open. "Why do you protect him?" She looked away from him sadly as the small child reached for her.

"Well..." he said softly, honestly waiting for a response to the question. She was always stopping Kyou from doing what he felt was right, from dealing with Akito the only way Akito would be able to be dealt with.

"... Kyou-kun do you hate me now..." She spoke sadly as she stood with the small infant in her arms.

"Answer my question Tohru...," he said softly, keeping his voice calm as to not sound too demanding, though he was telling her to answer it.

"... I don't want you to be taken from me... He talked to me while you two were shopping…. That's why I did what I did last night..." She spoke sadly looking down to the baby that was looking up to him.

"Why didn't you tell us this..." he said as he looked back at her, leaned back against the wall. "He's manipulating you, making you do his bidding, and you're not talking to us about any of it, you're hiding it from us. How are we supposed to help you when you won't talk to us?"

"...How will you help me when your locked away... That's why he came today to take you back... He told me though if we had a child you wouldn't have to go…" She moved slowly walking past him. "... I'm sorry..."

"How can I help you when I'm locked away?" He was slightly frustrated, "If you'd only let me kill him, we wouldn't have to worry about that, but you always protect him..." She kept her eyes from him staying silent as she walked down the steps into the dining room.

Sighing quietly, he turned back into his room and closed the door. Changing his clothes. She sat quietly Akito playing with the small infant he held the small rattle that was shaped like a dark moon. She kept silent as he spoke up. "Where's the monster?"

Kyou slowly walked down the steps wearing his usual clothes, his eyes narrowing. "I'm right here... bastard. What the hell are you doing here...?"

He smirked lightly. "Did she let you monster did you let her carry your child?" Yuki's eyes widened hearing his words. Kyou slowly walked further from the steps and locked his gaze on Akito. He would say nothing, merely watching him, seeing that he was holding the child and thus forcing Kyou to restrain himself.

Tohru stood slowly hearing her infant start to cry. She sat beside Akito now taking her child into her arms. Akito slowly reached out petting her cheek. "You gave your life to him... to save him."

"Don't you touch her you sick bastard..." mumbled Kyou as he lifted his left hand to point an accusing finger at the man. "You tricked her into this... you forced her into this! Tohru, get away from him, No more will she defend you Akito."

"Why you can't protect her anymore she's going to die a painful death and it'll be your fault..." He petted the small child's head. "...Poor little girl her mommy won't see her turn one now."

Kyou growled as he pointed now at Tohru, "I said move!" His eyes were narrowed, full of anger towards Akito that was being wrongly directed towards her for not listening to him. "I won't sit by and watch you defend the one that manipulated you." She flinched as he yelled at her the child starting to cry louder as she stood Yuki grabbing hold of her wrist pulling her away.

Kyou's gaze once more turned to Akito, hair on the back of his neck and head starting to stand on end, his pupils almost seeming to narrow into slits. "You... I told you to stay... away." No sooner than Kyou spit the last word had he darted across the room and slapped his left hand around the throat of Akito, throwing him against the wall from his seat.

Akito looked down to him smirking. "... You killed her... like before you're the fool the one tricked... Who will take care of the two babies...? Yuki-kun can't... It's all your fault she's going to die a slow painful death even then she won't see her baby..." He spoke coldly toward the cat. "... Your such a fool..."

"No, you're the fool. I told you to stay away, and you didn't listen... and for that you'll pay with your life. You won't live to watch or create any more suffering." Came the heated voice of Kyou as he stood over Akito, reaching down to him and grabbing him by the throat once more in a vice-like grip.

"STOP IT!" She was starting to cry now as she fell to her knees holding the child in one of her arms Yuki still held onto her wrist to make sure she wouldn't try to move toward the two. She was starting to break now her body shaking as Akito looked at the cat smirking. Nothing was going to stop him now. He'd told Akito to stay away, and he failed to heed the warning. All the suffering that had been happening all lead to Akito, and Kyou was determined to end it here. His hand tightened around the throat of the other male, his eyes going wide to show that they had indeed seemed to change. His strength was inhuman, as if he were feeding off the raw power of hatred, from the beast within. His arm slowly lifted, drawing Akito off of the ground and higher still, hoisting him off his feet against the wall.

"... Kyou-kun if you do this I'll never forgive you..." She spoke sadly as Akito looked down to him then to the girl.

Kyou's breathing was heavy, as his slitted eyes stared up and into those of the male within his grasp. They were full of anger, hatred, and disgust. He had a murderous look about him, as if he would not relent. "I can't forgive myself... and I will never forgive him. You're not defending him anymore, and I'm not going to stop..." Kyou's arm shoved against Akito's throat with more force, the wooden frame bowing, rice paper tearing.

The young male grabbed hold of his arm digging his nails into his wrist causing him to bleed. He took his other hand grabbing hold of the cat's face digging his nails in. "Kyou-kun!" She screamed out his name as she watched in horror Yuki keeping her close to him now.

Kyou's right hand quickly thrust forward, slamming his palm into the chest of the male. The impact caused the wooden frame to buckle as Akito was thrown back, causing his hands to release Kyou, but at the same time giving him a chance to catch a breath that he'd not been able to get for a full several seconds. "I'm not ready for you to die yet... all the suffering you've caused... the slow death you've caused by your manipulation... I want you to feel it all! That's why... I'm gonna do this slowly..."

She laid the baby down quickly on the pillow as she ran forward grabbing hold of Kyou's arm her head resting on his chest. "... Stop it... Please stop it!" She was shaking now as she buried her face in his chest. Akito took the chance to stand during this breathing hard as he watched her.

Kyo's eyes remained purely hate-filled as he looked over Tohru, watching Akito's every move. "Why do you defend him?" His voice held a growl to it as he reached up with one hand, placing it on her shoulder as if he were preparing to push her aside and finish what he'd started. Instead though, he waited for her response, giving Akito a moment to catch his breath, knowing that it'd be fun to choke it out of him again.

"No one deserves to die because of me..." Tears soaked threw his shirt now. "... Its not his fault its mine I was the one who followed I'm more to blame for this..." She held tighter to his arm Akito was watching him now. "… She keeps this up she won't have the child… she'll lose it from all the stress your putting on her now…"

"Move Tohru..." came the still hate-filled voice of Kyou as he gave a light push against her shoulder. The strength that he used against Akito didn't seem to even be present in his touch on Tohru, though he would have it once more when he finished what he'd started

She didn't let go of him her arms moving around him embracing him as Akito smirked watching. "I won't let you die because of me Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly closing her eyes tightly.

The puff of smoke surrounded them both, causing him to change into a cat, his claws lightly sinking into her clothes. "Damn it Tohru! Who's side are you on?" Quickly he jerked his claws free and leaped down from her arms. "How can I protect you if you never let me?" His eyes closed as the small orange cat quickly ran, darting off into the woods without looking back. Her eyes widened after feeling his claws leave her chest her hand reaching for him as she fell to her knees her head going back as she screamed out his name tears falling to the floor.


	44. Chapter 44

The light of the moon shone brightly overhead as the tired cat finally stopped running. He'd gone all the way to the mountains, climbing them and going to the place where he'd trained so long ago. Exhausted, he collapses upon the ground, his eyes slipping shut slowly, panting for breath, sobbing, broken. She covered her face with her hands as she continued to cry a few escaping threw her fingers she shook violently now scared now.

The cat lay on the ground; his form sprawled out over the rock. Why... why does she do this...

Akito stood slowly making his way to the girl. "... That monster hurt you didn't he..." Akito was still trying to get his breathing under control. "I can always have Hatori-san erase your memories..."

Yuki slowly helped her to her feet, "Come on Miss Honda... you should rest." Kyou was still high in the mountains, groaning, sobbing, upset.

She took her bay from him holding her close to her body she kept her eyes hidden from him. "...You two are the only ones I have..." She spoke sadly as she started to walk upstairs.

Yuki didn't say much, just held her hand as he slowly led her into the house and towards the stairs. Once they were up them, he slowly reached out to open the door. She walked in the small child sleeping as she laid her down to sleep covering her with her kitty printed blanket. She moved over lying on her bed closing her eyes halfway.

Yuki lightly sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to caress the girl's cheek. "He'll be back Miss Honda..."

"... Yuki-kun I'm sorry I thought I could do this..." She looked toward the window reaching out towards it. "... I hurt Kyou-kun I will never be able to forgive myself now for hurting him..."

"Kyou's just upset... he wanted to get revenge for all the pain Akito's caused you." Yuki tried to comfort her with gentle caresses to her cheek.

"...But if he kills Akito-san... The baby might be cursed..." She was worried about the baby now her eyes closed slowly. "...I don't want Kyou-kun to suffer because of that when I die..."

"Kyou never wanted a child in the first..." he whispered softly, "he didn't want to risk your life, but Akito manipulated you."

"He told me that Kyou-kun would be locked away." She buried her face in her pillow shaking lightly. "...I just wanted to keep my family together..."

"By taking you out of it?" Yuki was only stating the facts, not intentionally forcing into the open her lack of coherent thought.

She fell silent clenching the pillow now. "... I'm sorry I'm stupid I never think things threw..."

"You're not stupid...," he whispered as he continued to lightly brush his fingers over her cheek. She stayed silent as she shook her head her head buried in her pillow.

"Miss Honda... you just lack judgment. You're trying to put everyone else ahead of yourself... not caring about yourself."

"... Ever since my mother died and you and Kyou-kun took me into your lives it just feels like I can never give you anything in return except my cooking and my love..." She looked up to him. "Nothing compares to the kindness you two gave me... Now I've screwed everything up."

"You've given us so much more than you think... and it's more than enough. You never had to do anything... but you try so hard. You try so hard because of your heart... but sometimes it betrays you, by allowing you to be manipulated like that..."

She nodded sadly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... Do you still love me Yuki-kun...?"

"I would never stop...," he whispered as he leaned down and very lightly kissed her cheek.

She blushed lightly as she smiled. "... So Akito-san did the same to you... was that when you were little...?"

"Let's… Not talk about this right now..." he whispered as he lay beside her. She nodded lightly as she moved closer to him resting her head on his back her eyes closing slowly.

His eyes close as he lies on the bed with her, a soft sigh escaping him. "Kyou will return, don't worry..."

She nodded sadly. "... But I broke him now I tricked him into it..." She held onto his shirt now for comfort.

Slowly he rolled over to face her, looking into her eyes. "Kyou will be back... and once he's had time to cool, will likely be himself again. Well... as much himself as he can be... knowing what he knows will happen if you are indeed with child..."

She closed her eyes nodding sadly. "... Hopefully it'll be a little boy he can hold and cradle even you'll be able to hold the child..."

"Hopefully... you aren't with child period... That would be the best scenario." His eyes locked on her's, gazing into them hopefully.

She nodded lightly. "... Then if I'm not Kyou-kun will be taken away from us..."

"Kyou will fight..." he said softly, "You've seen what he can do... he won't hesitate to kill Akito..."

"But if he kills Akito-san there might be a chance if I am with child that'll be cursed... I didn't want to give Akito-san that kind of satisfaction." She spoke sadly keeping her eyes closed.

"Akito won't have any satisfaction if he's dead. If he dies, and you are not with child, then there will be no issue."

"And if I am I don't want you and Kyou-kun to suffer..." She spoke sadly closing her eyes halfway.

"I still want to say... that we should hope that's not the case. I don't want to lose you Miss Honda..." His voice was soft as he locked eyes with her.

She nodded lightly. "... I love you Yuki-kun..." She spoke barely above a whisper. A smile slid over his lips as he nodded his head softly. The soft sound of a door shutting coming from downstairs. She stood quickly getting off the bed hurrying downstairs toward the sound. Orange hair stuck out from behind the table. He was laying on the mats that they sat on, shivering and naked still. He hadn't taken the time to gather his clothes, only wanting to get inside where it was warm and rest, collapsing on the first warm spot he saw.

She took a blanket from the closet under the stairs as she walked over laying it over his body. "... Kyou-kun I'll go start a warm bath for you."

"No... I'll be fine, just let me lay here...," he said as he curled up under the blanket, trying to get warm. She nodded sadly as she knelt beside him petting his head softly.

His eyes closed slightly, his head resting on one of the mats. "Why are you doing this for me... I tried to kill him, even after you begged for me not to..."

"... Kyou-kun if you had killed him and I was with child... The child would be cursed even more..." She spoke sadly looking down to him.

"And if you're not, then he'll continue to try to manipulate you..." he spoke quietly, his arms drawing the blanket up to cover half his head.

"...If I'm not you can kill him... I'll even have a surgery so I can't have any more children... I don't want you two to suffer anymore..." She spoke sadly resting her head on his head.

"And if you are with child? We suffer the worst kind of punishment..." His voice was sad still, filled with mixed emotions.

Tears rolled down her face slowly. "... Its all my fault..." She spoke sadly as she buried her head in his neck now shaking badly.

"No…. It's Akito. It always has been Akito... he preys on your weaknesses and manipulates you to get to us..." he whispered, one hand lightly lifting to the back of her head.

She kept her head down. "... Kyou-kun I'm sorry..." She whispered in return as she stayed as close as she could to his form.

"He's even manipulated you into defending him... making you think that by doing so you'll be helping us..." he said as he lightly brushed his fingers through her hair.

"... Kyou-kun I'm scared of losing you like my mother..." She closed her eyes slowly before looking up to him.

"You won't lose me... I won't go with him, without a fight. He knows he can't take me from you on his own... and no one else would be much willing to help him I don't think..."

She looked down. "…. I won't Kyou-kun not this time..." She leaned in kissing his cheek softly.

His eyes closed fully as he lay there atop the mats, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "It doesn't matter now though... he's sure he's won, and until about a month passes... we can't know for sure..."

She nodded sadly laying beside him covering with the blanket her head resting on his back tears rolling down her face. "... Kyou-kun if you don't want me to carry the child... I can always go someplace and they can get rid of it..."

His head shook softly as he lay there with her, feeling her head on his bare back. "No... I wouldn't put you through that. If... you are carrying a child... then all I can do is hope for the best, and prepare for the worst..." She nodded sadly as she placed a hand on her head petting him softly her eyes opening halfway.

His head fell slightly, resting on the mat once more, his eyes closed fully still. "Tohru... if I'd really killed him... could you have truly never forgiven me?"

"... I would I love you too much... I just couldn't stand and watch... I was scared of the outcome if I am with child..."

"I was prepared for what would happen... at least, I could have known that the child would be a better head of house than Akito..."

"... With you and Yuki-kun raising the child I know the baby would be in really good care and know love..."

"Not as well as it could be with you..." he said quietly as he shifted to roll over onto his back, letting her lay her head on his chest.

She curled up close to him beneath the blanket closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "... Do you still love me...?"


	45. Chapter 45

"How could I not? I was just upset when I said those things that I did... But I could never stop loving you Tohru..."

She smiled faintly as she finished closing her eyes. "... I love you Kyou-kun..."

---------

The morning sun slowly crept over the trees, shining in through the window of the orange-haired boy. His eyes slowly crept open, looking out the window. She slept silent beside him one of her arm's tucked around her stomach her other arm behind her head. His eyes slowly shifted to the girl, a slight frown on his face. Every morning for the past week he'd woke up the very same way, never being able to smile at the sight of her, because of what she protected beneath that arm over her stomach. She smiled faintly in her sleep as her head shifted to the side a few strands falling in front of her closed eyes.

Slowly he reached over and pushed her hair back from her eyes. He was still unable to smile. It killed him inside the day he found out that their one night together had definitely proven fatal... but he tried to smile for her when she was awake, trying to be strong for her, as she always was for him. She blushed lightly feeling his warm fingers graze her cheek her eyes opening halfway as she looked up to him. "...Morning Kyou-kun."

Slowly he closed his eyes and forced a half-smile. His fingers resting on her face still. "Good morning..." She sat up slowly in bed her hand resting on his as she leaned up kissing his cheek gently. His fingers slowly curled into her's and held them as he looked up to her before sitting up in bed himself.

"What do you want for breakfast I'm craving fish." She was smiling carefree trying to make him happy.

"Fish sounds great..." he said softly, still trying to hold his smile, forcing it. "Whatever you want to have, I'm all for it." She nodded lightly as she got up carefully her body seemed to be growing weaker as she headed downstairs.

Slowly he crawled out of bed and moved across the room to the window, looking out of it. Now that she was gone, his smile faded, returning to the frown.

She was started some water for the fish to boil in as she made her way up the steps into Yuki's room that held the small infant. "... How is my little angel this morning..." She leaned down picking the smiling child up that reached for her.

Slowly Kyou walked out of his room and down the hall into the restroom. He had to get his mind off of what could happen, and the only way that ever seemed to work was a splash of ice cold water on his face to snap him back into the here and now.

Yuki smiled to her he was already getting dressed to go to work he was in pain as well and he couldn't really stand to be near her still the only reason he was still at the house was the baby they had together. "Good morning Yuki-kun."

Once again Kyou walked into the hallway, a towel in his hand, drying his hair and face. He was... tired, worn down by all the nightmares he'd had lately, but still he didn't let it show.

Yuki nodded lightly. "Yeah good morning Miss Honda." She smiled at him kindly before walking downstairs into the kitchen setting the baby in a playpen they had in the dining room.

Kyou stopped at Yuki's door as he saw Tohru walk down the stairs again. "She's too happy... How can she be?"

Yuki looked down sadly. "... She's the one to always care about others she doesn't want to see us see her pain... She's always been that way..."

"I know that... but doesn't it bother you? It bothers me... I can't even look at her in the mornings without seeing her sleeping... knowing that she's going to sleep eternally in a few months..."

"... I can't sleep in the same room with her that's why I volunteered to take care of our baby during the night so she can rest with you... She loves you more then me." He spoke sadly as he straitened his coat.

"You're wrong about that... neither of us hold more of her than the other... She always asks if I think you're ok by yourself..."

"... Its the only way I can get by with out breaking down in front of her."

Kyou nodded slowly. "I'm still going to kill Akito for this... but for her sake... I'll wait 'til after the child is born. When I do... don't you dare try to stop me..."

"I'll be with you I want to kill him more then anything I never wanted Miss Honda to suffer like he did with me when I was little." He looked to the cat anger and hatred in his eyes he wanted to kill Akito more then anything after this stunt.

"I would have killed him when he was here... but she stopped me..." he said with a slight grumble. "He's manipulated her so much that she defends him..."

Yuki nodded sadly shaking his head. "... The members cursed by the zodiac can never be happy for to long..."

"At least not with that bastard as the head of house..." he groaned, leaning against the wall and looking at Yuki. Ever since they discovered that she was pregnant, they had been a little friendlier towards each other.

She knocked lightly on the door as she walked in. "Are you two done talking about me I'm not dead yet." She tried to smile for them. "... Breakfast is getting cold."

Kyou slowly grimaced at her words, nodding his head softly. "Yea... we're coming down..." She nodded lightly as she turned away walking down the staircase into the kitchen pouring three bowls of stew she had added with fish.

Slowly the two walked down the steps and into the dining room, taking the seats they always sat in, one on each side of her. Shigure, who'd been away working on his book while on vacation, had called and said he was extending it another week. The child rolled around in her playpen she had discovered how to do new things now faint giggles came from her as she hit one of her musical toys. The two boys looked over at her, watching her, neither able to smile because the child would soon lose that happiness. She took a few bites of her stew before speaking. "... After I die I was thinking one of the girls from the zodiac could come and help with the babies... The little one now even though she's learning to crawl she still needs someone to cradle her..."

Both boys grimaced again, looking into their stews with half open eyes. It didn't seem like either had much of an appetite, and it grew smaller by the moment. "D-Don't talk like that Miss Honda..."

She kept her head down. "...I'm trying to look out for you three and the baby on the way... I don't want any of you to suffer..."

"Just... don't speak like that Tohru," Kyou said softly as he lifted a bite to his lips. "We don't want to think about that..." She nodded sadly as she stood hearing the small infant starting to cry. She lifted down picking the child up trying to comfort her now as she walked outside sitting on the porch so the boys could eat quietly. Both of them ate in complete silence, only managing to get down a few bites before the loss of appetite caught up to them. The child quieted down finally after Tohru had started to sing a lullaby for her.

Slowly Yuki stood and walked to the door, stepping out beside Tohru. Kneeling down, he kissed the top of her head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to go..."

She nodded lightly smiling to him the baby reaching for him. "Have a good day Yuki-kun I made you a sandwich for your lunch today."

Nodding softly, he leaned down further and kissed the baby's forehead. "I'll go out the backdoor and get it on my way through. I'll see you this afternoon."

She nodded lightly. "I love you Yuki-kun."

His head nodded softly as well as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek, "Don't let the cat do anything stupid..."

She giggled softly. "Don't worry I won't."

"Ha ha, very funny," came Kyou's voice as he walked around to the other side of Tohru and kneeled down beside her. He'd been so far behind because he'd taken the dishes to the kitchen and rinsed them out.

She smiled up to him kissing his cheek. "Kyou-kun's going to help me with a little project today."

Yuki nodded softly and smiled as best he could. "Well, I have to run or I'll be late. Take care of her cat, be careful Miss Honda."

With that he left, Kyou looking dumbfounded at Tohru, "I am?"

She nodded lightly. "I want to make baby books one for this little one and the one to come... I want them to know I love them..." She spoke smiling at the baby. He nodded softly as he looked at the baby girl, seeing her smile and giggle.

"... I want to let the unborn child know that it wasn't his or her fault mommy died... I don't want the baby to be the blame..." She petted the small child's head.

"I'd never let the child think that... I'd make sure he or she knows that the person responsible is Akito... and me..."

She shook her head quickly. "... Mommy new her body was weak, but she wanted another child so the other baby wouldn't be alone..." She spoke softly. "... That's what I want the baby to know..."

His head lowered slightly, "The child will be lied to? I don't know how long I could keep up that facade..."

She nodded lightly as she looked down to the smiling child. "... Just long enough for the child to feel free with no burdens..."

His eyes closed softly as he drew his knees up to his chest. "All the burden will lie on me and Yuki... trying to make sure that the children never learn of the monsters that killed their mommy..."

"... Kyou-kun..." She spoke sadly now as a few tears started to form. "... I was the one that talked you into it... its just as much fault as it is yours..."

"No Tohru... it's Akito's fault for cornering you with guilt and manipulating you into doing his bidding... He wanted you gone, and now he's going to get what he wants. But... his victory won't be a very sweet one for him... as soon as the child is born, he dies."

She nodded sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes tears rolling down the child snuggled into her chest. "... Kyou-kun... is it ok to be scared to die...?"


	46. Chapter 46

She gripped his shirt weakly shaking she was starting to break in front of him now she was trying her hardest not to cry in front of him the small child's eyes opened slowly looking to her mother. His hand lightly came to rest on her head, kissing the top of her head. "It's ok to be scared Tohru... you're always trying to be so strong... but everyone has times when they're scared." She nodded sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder burying it in his neck.

His hand continues to lightly run through her hair, holding her close as best he can with one hand.

"... I love you... Kyou-kun... Please don't forget me..." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"Stop talking like that.." he said softly as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I could never forget you..."

She smiled sadly as she closed her eyes. "... Thank you..." She whispered back as she moved away from him looking down to the baby that looked back to her mother confused. Nodding softly, he looked down at her and smiled faintly.

"I should get her bottle ready she's probably hungry now." She held the child in one arm as she struggled getting to her feet walking inside.

Slowly he pushed himself up and walked in behind her. "Here... let me hold her while you fix the bottle."

"... I'll just set her in the play pen I don't want you to transform and drop her." She walked towards the playpen. He nodded in silence, walking to the table and sitting down. He wanted to hold the girl in his hands, but he'd respect her wish. She walked into the kitchen preparing the bottle the small child sat up watching him through the matting of the pin. Kyou sat at the table with his head down, staring at its hard wooden surface. A slight sigh escaped him, his eyes half-closed. She let out a weak cry trying to get his attention before throwing her rattle against the bar of the pin.

Slowly his head turned towards her, eyes still half shut as he glanced at the child. "What..?" She smiled reaching up for him wanting to be touched and loved.

Slowly he stood and walked over to the pen, reaching down and picking the child up by his hands under her arms. "There there... mommy's working on your bottle..." She smiled her feet stretching out a bit as she let out a giggle still reaching for him. He chuckled softly as he held the girl in his hands, keeping her at a small distance so as to not allow an accidental embrace.

Tohru walked out to them as she took her from Kyou carefully holding her in her arms holding out the bottle for him. "You want to feed her?"

"Are you sure it'd be ok.." he asked softly as he took the bottle and looked at the little girl. "She wanted out... so I picked her up."

"Its ok just make sure the bottle is up so she doesn't get any of the foamy stuff." She held the child close to him. Smiling a bit, he holds the bottle up to the baby girl, putting it in her mouth at the right angle.

The child latched on quickly starting to drink. Tohru giggled watching the small child. "... I'll teach you how to feed her later without my help..." He smiled slightly as he looked down at the little one, watching as she drank down the milk that was flowing through the bottle's clear nipple. Her eyes were closed as she rested against her mother's chest. His free hand slowly lifted to run over the head of the small girl, smiling softly as he did so.

"... You'll be a good father for the baby on the way I have faith in you." She looked up to him smiling. He smiled softly as he looked at the child, softly petting her head still. The child fell asleep under his touch before letting go of the bottle a low yawn escaping her lips. Smiling he slowly pulled the bottle away and set it down on the table. She struggled to stand carrying her back to the playpen laying her down so she could rest. Smiling softly, he slowly stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to him sadly smiling kindly to him before covering the small child with a kitten printed blanket. "... I hope the child on the way is good for you two." His hand slowly lifted and came to rest on her cheek, silencing her with a kiss on the lips. He didn't like when she spoke of her own impending death, it made him feel uneasy and on the verge of a breakdown. She blushed lightly at his kiss her eyes lowering halfway as she returned his kiss.

Slowly he broke away from the kiss and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "We should get started on that project.." She nodded lightly as she smiled standing carefully making her way upstairs getting the material. Smiling still, he sat back down at the table and looked across it, waiting for her to come back down. She sat two books down on the table along with a box of pictures and decretive material.

Smiling, he looked into the box at the stuff. "Wow.. That's a lot of stuff..."

She nodded lightly. "I want to make sure I get all I can say and put down so they know... Do you think we can find out the sex of the baby before I make the baby book for them I don't want to make a pink book if its a baby boy."

His head nodded softly, "Yea... but that may take awhile, you're not that far along yet... so... I doubt they could tell you yet. We could go ahead and make the book for Yumi though..."

She nodded lightly placing the book between them. "I only managed to get a few things down... You'd think with limited time you'd have so much to say."

"I'm sure you'll come up with more... you've still got a lot of time ahead of you..." He smiled as he reached across the table, holding her hand in his. "You really have to stop believing this is the end... you're the one that's going to free us from the curse, right? How can that person die?" She looked down sadly as she nodded going threw one of the boxes grabbing a few pictures of her with the baby. Smiling, he slowly helped her gather images. She placed them in the book gently placing small decorations around the images.

"That's really pretty Tohru..." he said as he watched her, helping her with the gluing from time to time.

She smiled. "Thank you for helping me Kyou-kun... I've been feeling weak lately I was starting to worry that I wouldn't be able to finish, but with your help I know I can now..."

"You're just feeling down because you're letting yourself believe that you're going to die. You have to be stronger hun..."

She blushed lightly as she looked to him sadly. "... You've never called me hun before Kyou-kun..."

"I haven't?" He tilted his head slightly and blushed, "I guess I haven't... I just, was so used to calling you by name..." She looked down nodding lightly as she went back to the baby book this time starting to write down things on a piece of paper. Smiling still, he watched her, one hand reaching out to hold the one she wasn't using to write with.

She kept her head down as she wrote. "... What am I supposed to tell the baby on the way."

"What do you want to tell him or her?" He spoke softly, smiling as he held her hand still. "What would you say to him or her if she or he were looking you in the eyes right now?"

"... That I love them..." She spoke sadly gripping his hand tightly now.

"What else?" His head tilted slightly, looking at her with a smile as he held her hand gently, trying to keep her calm and smiling.

"... I don't know..." She looked down slowly to the empty book.

"Take your time, you've got plenty of it.." Smiling, he gripped her hand still and held it to keep her calm. She nodded lightly letting go of his hand placing the note in the baby's book. Smiling, he watched her, helping her get the note all decorated and in place in the book.

"Is it ok if I lay down for a little bit?" She looked up to him slowly.

"Of course..." he said as he slowly stood and walked around to her side, wanting to help her to stand. "You'll be fine, you just got to get your mind off of what could happen."

She nodded lightly as she took his hand standing she slowly made her way to the porch. "Will you rest with me?"

Nodding softly, he walked with her, hand in hand to the porch and took a seat at the edge of the steps. She laid down slowly resting her head on his lap her eyes closing slowly. Slowly his fingers run through her hair, looking down at her with a tender, caring smile on his lips. She looked up to him smiling in return as she reached up petting his cheek. "... If you want to cry you can Kyou-kun I won't tell Yuki-kun..."

His head shakes slowly. "No... I'd rather just smile and see you smile. I want you to be strong, if you give up now... there's no hope for the curse to be lifted..."

She nodded lightly as she leaned up kissing his cheek. "... I want to free you and Yuki-kun..."

He nodded softly and smiled down at her as best he could, caressing her cheek in his hand. "I know you do..." She closed her eyes slowly as she placed her hand to his gently.

His hand slowly slid down and into her hair once more. "Rest now..."

She nodded lightly as she curled against him now holding onto the edge of his shirt. "... Kyou-kun I don't want to die."


	47. Chapter 47

"Stop thinking about that now... ok? Just rest..." Smiling, he softly ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. She nodded sadly as she fell silent as she rested against him lacing her hand with one of his. His fingers curled within her's, holding them as he smiled down at her. She slept silently now her free arm going around her stomach protectively. His eyes slowly falling to a close, Kyou rested with her as she'd asked, his body sitting upright, but yet still able to sleep. Yuki came home a few hours later walking past the two that slept walking in looking down to the books. The two remained quietly on the porch sleeping, though Kyou's eyes slowly started to flutter open. The uncomfortable sitting position was beginning to get to him.

Yuki looked back to the cat now as he closed the books as he walked over to the two. "How is she...?"

"Tired... and giving up slowly but surely..." He sighed softly, looking up at the rat, "I'm trying to cheer her up... if she gives up, and there's no hope for us..." He nodded sadly as he knelt by her petting her head gently moving her hair out of her eyes.

"She'll be better... we just have to stay on her about staying in the present and out of the future."

"Yeah, but we can't just keep doing this to her it's probably killing her inside when she's helping to make sure we have no worries after her death..." he spoke sadly.

"She's killing herself inside just thinking about that all the time... she needs to lighten up and live for today some... if she gives up and prepares to die, then she will die and the curse will never be lifted. But... I think she can do it..."

"... It probably didn't help when we were talking about it this morning..." He looked down to the girl petting her head gently.

His fingers brushed through the girl's hair still. "Probably not... but we have to try to push her to think about today and not about tomorrow... If she gives up, we're all screwed."

"... Just like Akito-san wanted." He spoke sadly. "... I'll get her blanket it's starting to get cold out here." He stood slowly walking inside.

He nodded slightly as he looked down and watched the girl sleep. "Yea... just like Akito wanted..."

She shifted around in her sleep as Yuki placed the blanket over her body. Kyou kept his hand on her, trying to relax her still. He wanted her to keep sleeping as long as she needed. She curled against him her head resting on his lap still as she finally relaxed. He allowed a slight smile to slide over his lips as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "... How long has she been resting?" Yuki sat beside the cat looking down to the girl.

"A few hours... she was just so give out and worn down, she could barely move by herself. She's just not resting like she should, not getting the sleep that she should because she's so worried about death..."

"She's worried about us all the time because of it..." he spoke sadly petting her cheek. "... She's scared of us suffering because of her death."

"We will suffer...," he said as he slowly shifted, picking her up just enough to get Yuki to swap places with him. He needed time to think, and wanted to go for a walk.

He moved over taking his place to comfort her as she rested. "... You should probably start dinner when you get back god knows I can't cook."

He nodded softly, "I won't be gone long... I just need a little time alone." Slowly Kyou walked off into the trees towards the stream where he and Tohru had first discussed the possibility of having a child together. She slept silently in Yuki's lap never really seemed phased by the two switching places. At the stream, Kyou kneeled down and started to stare into the water. Something about the sound soothed him, and made him think about the future a little less than usual. She woke after awhile her eyes searching for the orange hair boy.

Yuki lightly held his hand on her to keep her from being startled. "He just went for a walk down to the stream Miss Honda, he'll be back shortly."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... Yuki-kun... don't forget me..."

"Miss Honda, please..." he whispered softly as he looked down at her, trying to keep her from even thinking like that. She closed her eyes as she curled close to him. His fingers lightly brushed over her hair as Kyou slowly walked out of the woods and glanced up at the two with a slight smile.

"... Please don't leave me..." She spoke sadly looking up to him.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Yuki spoke, Kyou walking past them into the house to get ready to start dinner. She sat up weakly using the wall to stand as she walked into the house.

Yuki stood as well, gathering the blanket and following her inside. Kyou had already made it to the kitchen by now and was working on getting stuff ready.

She walked into the kitchen smiling up to him. "What are we making tonight?"

"I was thinking of making some chicken soup. It'd be good for your health and keep you energized. You are going to need to keep your energy up if you're going to beat this and free us from the curse."

She nodded as she looked down. "... What do you want me to help you with?"

"You sure you feel up to it? You were so exhausted earlier you could hardly move." Slowly Yuki walked in, having taken the blanket back to the closet.

"I feel fine now." She spoke smiling up to him. "You can handle the raw chicken its not good if I handle it while with child."

"You can start boiling the water while I cut up the meat, Yuki can chop vegetables... you can't really mess that up." Yuki glared at Kyou, taking a knife from the drawer and some vegetables from the fridge.

She giggled softly hearing him. "You to act like nothings happen I'm so glad." She poured some water into a pan placing it on the stove to boil.

Nothing has happened," Kyou said as he moved around the kitchen, gathering the things he needed to prepare the meat for a soup.

"Earlier you two were acting like I had already died." She looked up to him.

His head shook as he prepared the meat. "I was just mad..." he whispered, "still mad at Akito for all he's done." She nodded sadly as she reached into the cupboard grabbing the broth. Slowly Kyou started to put the raw chicken in the boiling water to boil it some and allow it a small amount of time to cook. She leaned back against the counter watching the two boys now. Slowly Yuki started to pour in the diced vegetables, Kyou stirring the large mixture in the boiling water.

She watched Yuki smiling her head tilting to the side. "... You two are getting along better since my time is short."

Both of them seemed to stop what they were doing and glare at each other. Almost in harmony, the two spoke simultaneously, "Please... don't say that."

"Its true though... ever since we found out you two haven't quarreled..."

"Doesn't mean it'll stay like that, you'll see... just, with a child already here and another on the way, we don't have time to fight. But once you're all better and able to take care of both children by yourself, then we'll be ourselves again." Kyou spoke confidently, as though he were positive she would survive the incident.

She looked down sadly tears falling to the ground. "... Stop saying that… Your hurting me by saying those things..."

"I refuse to believe that the one that's supposed to free us is going to die..." he said as he stirred the food slowly still, his eyes turning fully from her and onto it. Yuki, unsure of what to do, moved to comfort Tohru.

She moved away from him quickly almost frightened of him her eyes filled with sadness now. "…. Don't touch me!"


	48. Chapter 48

Yuki's eyes narrowed, "See what you've done cat! I told you!" He was angry now, and Kyou only looked back at him. "She's lost it, all hope... any hope of this curse ever being lifted is gone, all because she finally let go of her strength and gave up..." She shook in fear hearing him yell the child starting to cry in the next room. She moved away from the two slamming the door shut behind her as she moved over picking the small infant up into her arms grabbing a blanket for her to keep her warm as she headed outside grabbing the two baby books.

Kyou stood unphased, stirring the food still as though nothing at all had happened. It was beyond his control anymore, she was losing control of her strength. "She'll die and the curse will go on... I should have just gone to the cage..." She slammed the door closed as she headed down the pathway trying to keep the child from crying. Yuki glanced back and forth between Kyou and the door, not understanding what had just happened. Kyou was trying to be reassuring and try to boost her belief in herself and her strength, and she'd gone the exact opposite and in a fit of weakness left.

She finally stopped resting against a tree the baby sitting on her lap playing with her mother's hair. "... I'm sorry I let you down Yumi..." She spoke sadly covering her eyes with one of her hands not wanting her daughter to see her cry. "... The curse... that's what's important now... If I can't break it..." Yuki slowly stepped out and closed the door, sitting down on the porch. Within the house, Kyou slowly turned the head down on the stove so that the food would cook much slower. His eyes falling closed, he stepped away from the kitchen and went out the door, walking past Yuki without a sound.

She stood slowly with the baby and the books. "... Hana-chan will let me stay at her house for a little bit... Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun... Will be able to have a break from me." The baby rested her head against her mother's shoulder yawning tiredly.

Slowly Kyou came into view of where Tohru was, but he said nothing, he just kept walking. Right past her and further down the path. Slowly his right hand opened, dropping a small piece of paper when he was nearly out of her sight, before taking off into a sprint, not wanting to turn back now, not wanting to be caught.

Her eyes widened as she watched him she dropped the books quickly holding the child close to her. "Kyou-kun!" She wanted to run after him, but she didn't want to risk the child on the way she walked ahead quickly leaning down picking the paper off the forest path.

The piece of paper was the last of what Kyou had to say for now. His form rapidly disappearing in the distance. "Tohru... go back home to Yuki. I've done enough to hurt you, I've upset you, and I've caused you to lose faith in yourself and your ability to break our curse. I don't want to hurt you anymore... so I'm going where I belong. I love you," and was signed by Kyou.

She closed her eyes tightly as clenched the paper hard in her hand. "... You're going to let me die alone... You're going to abandon your unborn child... I'm so stupid..." Tears started to well in her eyes as she gathered the two baby books. Kyou ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, tired, on the verge of crying. He couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't allow himself to hurt her anymore. He was a monster, his only purpose in life to create pain and suffering, which, he did well.

She walked into the house her body shaking as she looked to Yuki pain and sadness in her eyes. "... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She dropped the books at the entrance of the door the child still clutching onto her mother's shirt. "... I can't do anything right can I... You two had faith that I could free you... I ruined everything you'll never be happy... Its all my fault..."

Yuki slowly glanced towards the girl and gave her a small smile. "You still can Miss Honda... You haven't ruined anything, and you do so many things right... But you're allowing what Akito has told you to get the better of you... you're letting him win... You have to be strong... Kyou can't be strong if you're not smiling... he thinks he's failed..."

"... He went to the cage because of me..." She spoke sadly looking to him as she walked past him laying the child down in the playpen as she slowly knelt down beside it watching the child.

"He's given up hope... He feel's he's hurt you, and failed to protect you... He knows what he is, he knows he's a monster... he's going where he thinks a monster should be, where he can't hurt anyone ever again."

"... Yuki-kun... I want to go to Kyou-kun, but I don't want to take her there and risk Akito-san doing something to her..." She petted the child's cheek softly.

"Then go see him...," he said as he turned to look down at her. "I wouldn't expect a warm reception though... he's lost... He's not likely to believe that he could be loved, someone that destroys lives wouldn't expect to be loved... and I am sure, that's how he feels."

She stood covering the baby up. "... You'll be ok with the baby?" She looked up to him she was close to breaking now as she headed toward the door.

"Yea... the baby will be fine, if I need something I'll call Rin or one of the others..." He watched her, slightly smiling. "Just be careful of Akito..."

She nodded lightly as she closed the door heading down the beated path toward the main house her head down low. "... Kyou-kun I'm coming to set you free... I promise to be happy for you..." She was talking to herself until she reached the main house. Kyo'd already put himself within the stone cage, with steel bars in the front. He was sitting against the far back wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, eyes closed. It was apparent that, his weakness had gotten the best of him, the ground around him wet. She made her way toward the back finding a solemn building that looked different from the others her hand slowly slipping threw the cold bars. "...Kyou-kun...?"

His head never lifted, eyes downcast on the stone floor beneath him. "Why are you here..?" His voice was soft, distressed. He truly felt this was where he belonged, and that he should be alone there.

"... Because you broke your promise... You told me that you'd never leave me behind..." She spoke sadly she couldn't see him the door was to tall for her all she could do was place some of her arm threw the bars.

"I left because I failed... I couldn't protect you, even from myself..." he said as he lay his head upon his knees, his arms folded tightly around them.

"... Kyou-kun... If I died I'd be getting all your hopes up that you worked so hard on... I'm scared of hurting you." She reached in as far as she could now wanting his hand. "... Remember when I was pregnant with Yumi... I was really emotional... its the same thing..." She was trying to make him happy now trying to save him she even let out a low giggle.

"But if you let yourself believe you're going to die... then Akito wins..." he said as he slowly lay over on his side, looking up at the bars, at her hand. "He wants you to go... so he makes you believe you can't save us... He's praying on your weakness..."

"... Kyou-kun... Please don't leave me..." She had started to cry now. "... I promise to keep smiling for you..." Her hand slipped away from the bar as a thud could be heard from outside before a scream could be heard.

Quickly Kyou stood up and ran to the door, "Tohru?" He hadn't ran because of the sound of her words, her promise, but instead because he'd heard her scream.

"... Kyou-kun it hurts so bad now..." She was in pain she wrapped her hands around her stomach as she leaned forward tears falling on the ground.

His arm reached through the bar, trying to reach down to her. "You should have stayed home, you should have rested, let Yuki take care of you... I failed to do that, at least he still can..."

She let out another scream of pain as she fell to her side. "... I'm sorry Kyou-kun..., but I'm stubborn like you..." Her breathing had become heavy now. "... Please don't let me die alone..."

"You're not going to die alone, you're gonna grow up and die an old lady with Yuki and me!" He still tried to reach down to her, but the cage had been closed and was locked. He couldn't get out. She was trying her best not to make anymore sounds, but she failed a few people had ran out to find her one man had lifted her up taking her into the main house her eyes slowly looking to the bars of the cage her eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

Kyou shook at the bars as he saw the others carrying the girl away. "Tohru!" He tried to force them open, to get out to get to her, but it was no use, "Let her go!"

"We have to take her to Hatori..." One of the men spoke up.

"Not without me! Bring her back here, now!" His eyes were narrowed, angry as he kicked and smashed against the stone door, ramming with his shoulder.

"What and let her die?" The other man followed the other one as he laid her out in front of him. "If you can't tell she's going miscarry the child if you don't let us take her to Hatori."

"Let me out of this damn cage so I can help her damn it! The child's mine, I'm not about to just sit back and watch her die!"

"You chose your fate the child no longer belongs to you monster now let us take her to Hatori so he can save her and the child if there hasn't been to much time that has passed." Her eyes closed slowly one of her hands resting on her stomach.

"God damn it, let me out of this cage or I swear when I get out I'll kill you all!" He was ramming the wall harder now, his shoulder starting to bleed from the rough concrete cutting and bruising it.

"Give it up monster your killing her by not letting us help her."

Kyou slowly slid down against the wall, panting heavily, his shoulder bloody and beaten. His shirt was growing red from the flow of blood, even though it weren't serious; it still made it look worse. "Glad you understand." The man picked the girl up of the ground carrying her inside the other man fallowing behind him. Kyou's left hand slowly reached across to hold his shoulder, it felt busted and out of place. He'd never felt so much pain as he did now, and even still; the pain in his heart eclipsed it. Hatori came out a few hours later opening the door to his cage holding bandages and medicine.

Kyo'd fallen asleep against the cage door, so when it opened, he fell backwards against the concrete, his eyes opening to look up at Hatori. "Where is she..?"

"Resting in my office Akito-san shouldn't know about her yet." He leaned down next to the cat giving him a shot to numb the pain as he pulled out some medical wipes to clean off the wound.

Kyou's eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, his shoulder looking like someone had beat on it with a meat tenderizer. "Make damn sure he doesn't find out... and there won't be any problems..."

"Kyou-kun it's important that she stays in the main house until she has your baby..." He started to wrap his wound carefully now.

"No..." he said as he shifted into a sitting position, holding his arm, feeling it out of place. "She can't stay here, Akito is preying on her and making her weak. She'll never survive if she doesn't believe she can... She's giving up on life, you can't let her stay here..."

"She almost lost the baby because of the stress... Most of the time the women that have the cat's child don't make it to the birth..." He spoke sadly.

"She can't stay here Hatori!" Kyou slowly pushed himself to his feet, his shoulder hanging limply at his side, out of place still. "I won't let Akito control her anymore..."

"He has you locked away there is no need for her anymore since she's going to die when she has your child." He stood watching the cat.

"But I'm not locked away... you've opened the cage. I want to take her home where she belongs... she can't stay here; Akito will make sure she dies! She can survive this, she's going to break the curse, I just know it!"

"... What if something happens at Shigure's like this again..? How will you protect her then you won't be able to carry her down the mountain."

"I... I don't know, but she can't stay here! She can't Hatori! He'll kill her, he'll make sure she dies!"

"I'll keep her hidden from him Kyou-kun I can't let her go back with you if she does she won't have any chance of living if she starts to stress out again like that."

"I have to stay here then... I won't go back home without her, I'll stay in this God forsaken hell if I have to, but I'm not leaving her here Hatori."

"I wasn't asking you to leave, but it'll be best if you stay in here until the child is born to keep her hidden from Akito-san's grasp." He walked back to the door. "If she's feeling well I'll bring her out so you can see her."

Kyou groaned slightly and nodded, walking towards the back of the cage. Slowly he lifted his right arm, the one he'd hurt and shoved it against the wall to pop it back into place, wincing majorly. He watched the cat sadly. "I did not open this cage got it?"

"And I didn't tell you that I'm going to kill Akito, got it?" Kyou walked to the far back corner of the small cell, sliding down the wall there and resting in the corner. He nodded lightly as he headed back toward his office after locking the door.

Kyou's head slowly came to rest on his knees, looking down at the concrete floor again, seeing the blood there. "I'm not going anywhere Tohru..."

A few hours after the sun went down a hand slowly slipped threw the bars reaching for him. "... Kyou-kun...!"

"Tohru..?" Slowly he stood up and walked towards the door, looking through it slightly.

She reached for him weakly still. "... You didn't leave me."

"No Tohru... I'm here." He slowly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't leave here though... I have to stay here... to make sure that you're safe..."

"... Kyou-kun I'm sorry I got upset..." She reached out touching his cheek. "... I got a little scared I didn't mean to take it out on you two..." She spoke sadly.

His head shook slightly as he leaned closer to her, smiling at her touch slightly. "No... I shouldn't be pushing you to be strong now. Just... I'm so used to you smiling."

She nodded sadly. "... So am I Kyou-kun..." She ran her fingers threw his hair.

His hand lifted to rest on her's, "You can't stay out here long, you have to get back to Hatori before Akito finds you."

"... I know." She leaned up weakly holding out a bag to him. "... I asked Hatori-san to find some fish for you..."

Taking the bag, he smiled and reached down with his free hand to cup her chin and caress her cheek with his thumb. "Go back and rest now..."

"... Yuki-kun and Yumi are coming as well... Hatori-san is putting us in a house at the edge of the estate... I'll be able to come see you at night..."

He nodded softly as he put the bag down and reached out with both arms as far as he could to attempt at least some kind of embrace. "Be strong Tohru... you're our only hope, and if you give up... I fear we're doomed..."

"… Kyou-kun please stop reminding me of that I understand that…" She spoke sadly looking up to him her head resting against the cold cell door as she held onto his arm.

His arms holding her, he smiles a bit. "I don't want you to do this for the curse... I can live with the curse; I've already lived with it this long. I want you to do it for you."

She nodded lightly resting her head against his hand. "... Is it ok if I stay a few more minutes with you?"

"Yea... but not too long, or Akito might see you..." He looked down at her and smiled softly, holding her still. "You know I love you Tohru, right?"

She nodded lightly. "... And I still love you." She spoke barely above a whisper. He smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead as best he could. She blushed lightly at his touch Hatori walking out to get her to come back inside.

"Go now... where it's safe. Ok?" Slowly he let her go and stepped back within the darkness of the cage.

"...I love you Kyou-kun." She spoke softly her hand sliding away from the bars as she followed Hatori inside.

"I love you too..." he whispered as he watched her slip away, "rest well." She looked back sadly as she faded into the house. Slowly he moved back to the corner, taking the bag with him, eating what was within. She laid down where Hatori had made her a bed for the night making sure his door was locked so Akito wouldn't bust in to find her. Once the food was gone, Kyo'd looked up through the barred wall at the moon overhead. His eyes slowly closed half way as he blinked and lay down, sighing, sleeping.


	49. Death

She laid quietly on the bed her eyes focused upon the small girl that bounced on the bed where she sat. The small child was smiling and giggling as her mother shook a rattle out in front of her to make her happy. Her body had started to weaken even in her happy state she was trying to keep up for the two boys and the small child. The two baby books were set up on a shelf finished. Kyou's form rested against the back wall of the cell still, his eyes looking up through the bars at the moon overhead. It was unusually late, and he hadn't seen her yet.

A figure walked to the bars peaking threw. "Cat..." He spoke coldly toward him as he peered down.

"What the hell do you want Yuki, where's Tohru?" Kyou didn't make any effort to move for the rat, staying against the wall.

"... I think she's getting close she won't even sit up to eat now..."

"Is she still being strong..?" He was curious, as to if she had given up again.

He nodded lightly. "Her body is just giving out on her just like when Yumi was on the way, but this is worse."

He nodded softly and slowly looked down, "So... she's probably not going to make it..?"

"... I really don't know..." He spoke sadly as he leaned back against the door. "... Should I ask Hatori-san to let you out so you can spend some time with Miss Honda before she goes into labor."

"Not tonight, it's too dangerous since you're already out here..." Slowly he sighed and looked down a bit, "Tomorrow night though..."

He nodded lightly. "I'll take your place in the cage so at least the see a figure in there." He looked down watching a small bug crawl across his shoe.

Kyou laughed softly as he stood and walked to the cage door, looking down at the other boy outside, "So... that's what you and Hatori have come up with?"

"For now the only time they come to you is to give you food right?" He looked to the cell bars.

"Yea... when they even bother to do that," he said as he looked down at Yuki. "If it weren't for Tohru bringing me food each night I'd be starving."

"That's just the way she is even tonight she made me bring you fish." He lifted the bag up to the bars. Kyou quickly reached between the bars and snatched away the bag of fish, starting to eat it relatively hungrily. He hadn't been brought food that day at all, and was growing incredibly hungry.

"... She's still trying to be strong for us cat... but I don't know if she can make it threw this..." he spoke sadly.

"If she doesn't... then I'm counting on you and Shigure to raise that child... and make sure he or she never forgets their mother..."

"... Kyou-kun it still needs the father..." He looked to the sky. "...Miss Honda will be upset if you don't she'll feel it was all a burden on you that she was with your child."

"Yuki... I can't be a good father, look what all I've caused. How could I possibly raise a child that I created, that caused pain and suffering and…. Death..."

"... You'll leave that poor child on orphan just like Miss Honda?" He spoke coldly toward the cat. "If she didn't love you she wouldn't keep running out to see you in this cold weather with a bag of fish she cooks for you every night."

"I don't doubt her love... but, that child... I..." he was at a loss for words, the sadness of the thought of trying to raise the child alone getting to him.

"... Miss Honda's mother raised her alone until she died in the accident... Miss Honda even told me that was the only day she didn't tell her mother she loved her that she hated her... Do you want that child to feel that when the father wants nothing to do with him or her...?"

"I'm just..." he spoke quietly, stopping mid sentence, not wanting to admit his fear, but finally breaks down. "I'm afraid... that the child will hate me, because I'm the monster that killed his or her mother..."

"... Miss Honda has already written in the book that it wasn't..." He looked back to the cat threw the bars. "When you're out tomorrow she'll want to show you the baby books."

"She wrote lies to the children..." he said softly as he kneeled down and leaned against the door. "Do you know how hard it'll be for me... to lie to those kids..?"

"... Your not the only one lying cat..." He sighed sadly. "... But this is what Miss Honda wants..."

"How long do you think I'll be able to keep the truth from them..? How long will I be able to hide the true me from them.. The monster I am.."

"... Kyou-kun the children are Miss Honda's they'll understand... Just like us... If anything... we can always suppress their memories..."

"How could they understand? Their mother died because of the father of the second... all because I spent one night giving in to her..." He fell silent as he sat down against the door now as he set his head on his knees.

Slowly Kyou walked back to the back wall, sitting against it. "Go home to her Yuki... I'll see her tomorrow night."

"... We just have to wait for the child to be born..." He stood slowly before looking into the cat. "... We just have to hope she survives this." He nodded softly as he set the bag of fish to the side, no longer eating on it. Yuki walked away from the cage now heading toward the house Hatori had given them. Kyou's form slowly lay over on the hard ground, slipping off into a very light sleep. She slept silently now with her small child curled against her body her head resting on her mother's stomach next to her sibling on the way. The day came and went, just as it always did, until the night sky grew dark with the moonless night. Kyou sat against the back of the cage completely covered in shadows, unseen by anyone.

Yuki walked up along with Hatori who opened the door as quietly as he could. Yuki walking in quietly. "Get up cat you need to go." Kyou slowly stood and walked towards the door, a small sigh escaping his lips. Yuki walked past him taking his place sitting in the corner in the shadows as Hatori closed the door locking it.

Slowly Kyou followed Hatori towards the house, "How's she doing..?"

"... She's awake now if that's what you wanted to know." He spoke softly hurrying as fast he could toward the house not wanting Kyou to open for view.

Quickly Kyou walked inside and towards the bedroom. "Tohru..."

She looked up from where she lay smiling up to him the child was sleeping on her chest now cuddled close to her mother. "... I'm sorry I didn't make you any fish Kyou-kun..."

Quickly he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "It's ok... I know you've been weak lately..."

"I've been strong just for you Kyou-kun..." She smiled faintly to him.

His hand slowly lifted and rested on her cheek, a small smile on his lips. "I know you have Tohru..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "... It's been so long since I've seen your face..."

"Shhhh..." he whispered as he caressed her cheek, "I'm here now, it's ok..."

She nodded slowly as she looked to him still. "... Kyou-kun am I still allowed to be scared of death."

"Yes..." he said as he leaned down and smiled, "everyone fears death, and that's ok, as long as you don't fully give up on life..."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... What do you want to name your son?" She kept her eyes on him as she blushed.

His head tilted slightly to one side as he smiled, "How about... Keiji..." He was curious about her response, his eyes focused on her's as he watched her.

She nodded lightly as she smiled. "... Were going to have a baby boy..."

His smile broadened a bit as he looked down at her and nodded, "I'm glad..."

She closed her eyes slowly as smiled. "... I finished the books if you want to look."

"I'll look at them before I go back..." he said softly as he smiled down at her, "For now... I just want to stay here by your side."

She smiled. "Thank you for being so kind to me Kyou-kun..." She reached up petting his cheek softly.

His eyes closed as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "You're going to be a mother again soon... I want to make you as happy as possible."

She nodded sadly as she looked into his eyes. "... Do you regret it what we did Kyou-kun?"

His head slowly shook side to side. "I was afraid... but I really think that you will make it..."

"... Do you regret having the child that's what I want to know..."

His head shook slowly, "No... Not anymore..."

"... So if I die... You'll still love the child and care for him...?" She kept her eyes focused on his her hand still on his cheek. His head nodded slowly as he reached up and took her hand in his.

She smiled weakly. "... So if something happens who have you chosen to come and help take care of the children...?" She ran her fingers threw his hair now.

"I... haven't chosen anybody yet..." he said softly as he looked down. "It's hard to ask someone that when I don't know what's going to happen yet."

"... I want to say Kagura-chan, but I know how you feel about her... maybe Rin-san would help she's graduating college soon and its summer break right..."

His head nodded softly as he looked down at her still. "I'll ask her..."

She nodded smiling. "... I'm so glad that you two took care of me..."

"We'll continue to take care of you too..." he said as he lightly brushed his fingers over her cheek still, smiling. She nodded lightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open now her hand slowly falling from his cheek.

"Sleep now Tohru...," he said as he slowly pulled his hand away and stood up, looking down at her and moving to the book shelf.

She shook her head. "...I want to stay with you as long as I can..." She spoke softly.

Slowly he walked back to the bed with the books in his hands. "You need to rest though, and I'm sure Yuki's about ready to get out of that cage..."

"... I can make it a few more minutes..." She spoke softly her eyes closing halfway. Nodding, he slowly opened the first book, looking through it at the things she'd added without him helping her. "... I left some pages blank so you can add things in for them..."

He nodded softly, smiling as he flipped through the pages. Next, he flipped through the pages of the one for the unborn child. She petted the sleeping child softly. "... Kyou-kun... Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"If I can... if Yuki will take my place again..." He slowly closed the book and smiled down at her.

"... I want to get a picture of you and me before the baby is born... Like everything is perfect..." She smiled weakly.

"Did you bring your camera with you," he asked, his head tilting to the side as he smiled down at her still. She nodded lightly as she lifted her hand pointing to the shelf near the door. Slowly he stood up and moved over towards the shelf, grabbing the camera and walking back to her.

She shook her head. "Not today, I'm not feeling to good." She spoke sadly.

Nodding softly, he put the camera on the nightstand beside her bed. "Tomorrow then... For now, get some sleep, ok?"

She nodded lightly smiling up to him. "... Will the knight give his princess a kiss good night?"

Smiling, he slowly leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips before standing up. "I should get back… Yuki's probably getting about ready to have an attack..."

She nodded sadly as she looked up to him. "... Thank you for coming to see me... I love you..." Her eyes closed slowly now.

"I love you too Tohru..." he said as he walked out to meet Hatori and go back to the cage.

He looked to the cat sadly. "... She's only probably has two days left if any..." He spoke sadly.

"I know...," he said softly as he looked down at the ground, "I want to stay, but she needs to rest..."

"... The child's taking its toll on her now..." He hurried across the yard now toward the cage. He followed quickly, waiting by the cage for the door to be opened so that he could walk in and give Yuki his life of freedom back now. He opened the door for the cat Yuki walking out quickly looking back to the cat. Slowly, Kyou walked back in and went to the back wall, sitting down against it where he always did. Hatori closed the door now locking and bolting it closed now. Yuki looked down to the cat sadly now before turning away returning away walking back to Tohru. Against the back wall, Kyou pulled out a small bag of fish that he hadn't finished from yesterday. It was cold, but it was something to eat at least. Once he'd finished it off, he slowly curled up against the back wall and laid down, slipping off to sleep.

Yuki carefully picked up the small child laying her down in her crib covering her up with her cat footed print blanket. He slowly made his way to Tohru crawling over laying beside her petting her cheek softly as her head fell against his shoulder. "... Do you think my mother misses me Yuki-kun...?" She whispered out as she rested with him.

"I'm sure she does Miss Honda," he said as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, his hand being very gentle.

"... Do you think I'll get to stay with her...?" She was going in and out of it now from the medicine Hatori had given her.

"When it's time for you to be with her, I'm sure you will be able to," he whispered as he lightly caressed her, trying to help her ease into sleep.

She smiled weakly as she nodded lightly. "... Maybe she's with my father..." She stayed close to him.

"Shhhh... Sleep now Miss Honda," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kyou had fallen asleep within the cage now, waiting through the night.

"... I'll miss you... and Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly as faded off into sleep finally. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he held the girl's cheek in his hand, laying his head down to sleep slowly. She slept silently now as she rested against him. The morning sun slowly rose, the light peering through the cage shining in the eyes of the cat, causing him to shift uncomfortably. It felt like he'd not really gotten any sleep at all, but he'd had at least seven hours since he'd gotten back to the cage. The small infant started to cry from across the room she sat up weakly trying to get to the child.

Her movement caused Yuki's form to shift, his eyes slowly opening, "Miss Honda, I'll get her, you stay in bed." She nodded lightly as she sat back down against the wall now covering up with a blanket. Quickly he got up and moved over to the pen, taking out the young child and carrying it to her. "Here now Yumi... here's mommy..." She took the child into her arms covering her with the same blanket she was using. She smiled down at her child as she held her close humming softly.

Out in the cage, the boy slowly stood up and walked to the bars, looking out at the people beginning to move around the estate to do their daily chores and business. "... Yuki-kun is it ok if I go outside for a little bit?" She looked up to him the child finally calming down.

"Do you think you can, Miss Honda? It'd be best if you stayed inside... but if you would like, we can leave the estate for a small period of time."

"... I just want to enjoy the morning sunlight for a little bit, I don't think I could really go anywhere I'd slow you down." She smiled kindly at him giggling lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"We have to be careful though, Akito's always watching... we don't want him to know that you're here."

Hatori slowly walked in and glanced over at the two, "Do you need anything today Tohru?"

She shook her head slowly. "... I'm fine. I think I want to go sit by the window for a little bit if that's ok."

"That'd be fine... Akito's still sleeping, he had some health issues this morning and is on medication at the moment." She nodded lightly as she stood weakly holding the child before sitting down on a bench near the window the child sitting on her lap as she sat back against the wall of the room. Kyou's hands were wrapped around the bars of the cage, looking out of the small window like opening on the front. He could barely make out someone in the window of the house that Tohru'd been staying in, but he wasn't sure it was her.

She closed her eyes relaxing in the sunlight. "... Its a lot warmer if I stay inside."

Kyou leaned up closer to the door, trying to see who was sitting by the window, but his vision was too blurred from spending so many countless hours in the dark. The child curled against her mother's chest where she rested in the sunlight. Slowly Kyou turned away and went to sit down once more, a soft sigh escaping him. "She's so close... and yet.. I can't see her." She flinched in pain as her hands went to her side careful not to wake the sleeping baby. Slowly Kyou curled up against the back wall once more, trying to find a comfortable position to rest until nightfall. Yuki saw the flinch, and looked up to Hatori, Hatori nodding slightly.

"... Yuki-kun... grab the baby I'm scared she's going to fall I can't hold her anymore..."

Quickly Yuki stood, moving over to her and getting the baby, "What is it Miss Honda?"

"... I think the baby's ready..." She spoke sadly as she looked to him.

Quickly he moved and placed the child in the playpen, Hatori helping him to get her up and back to the bed. "Yuki, go release the cat, tell him to come here."

She laid back down closing her eyes halfway. "... The sunlight felt so good for the last time... I'm glad it's a sunny day..."

Yuki nodded as he ran out the door and to the cage, yanking open the door. "Cat, come on, Miss Honda is in labor." Hatori slowly helped her get comfortable, lifting her legs a bit, "You know the drill, you've been through it once before."

She nodded weakly. "... Can the baby be in a different room I don't want her to watch her mother die."

"You don't know you're going to die yet, but when the boy's get here, yes, I'll have them take her elsewhere, now lift your legs and put them in the proper positions." The boys quickly ran across the courtyard of the estate and into the home. She moved her legs weakly to the position needed as she let out a weak cry tears starting to roll down. Once the boys were inside, Hatori lifted one hand and pointed to the crib. Kyou, knowing what he wanted quickly moved to it and carried it into the next room. "How're things looking Hatori-san," questioned Yuki, which gained no response, aside from a "Get me some gloves and a towel." Kyou, returning to the room sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the pleading eyes of Tohru, his left hand grasping her left and holding it tightly.

Yuki shortly returned with a pair of plastic surgeons gloves and a white towel, placing it on the bed and helping Hatori put on the gloves. "She's not quite dilated enough... so she's going to feel a lot of pain... I don't have anything that I can give her to numb the feeling... not here anyway." Both boys nodded and moved to help her, trying to anyway, their hands holding her's. "Ok Tohru, I need you to push, you know the drill, and breath and push... ready... push!"

The girl's eyes closed tightly as she began to do what was requested of her, tears streaming down her pale flesh, stinging her eyes. It hurt so badly, she felt she would die for sure now. Slowly her eyes opened as she repeatedly followed the commands to push, looking up at the boys with a look that conveyed pain, and yet love at the same time. It almost seemed silent, and she felt like she could take no more. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter closed, her grip on the boy's hands growing slightly weaker. "One more push Miss Honda," came the voice of Hatori. That final push was all that was needed, and, as it came a blood curdling scream rang out through the estate... followed by silence... broken only by the crying of a newborn child...

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you've given us, and I hope that you will continue to give to us. As of right now, there are enough to warrant the writing of two lemons, as promised. As such, we will now begin to write them and post them on Below this AN, you'll find a link to our profile, where you'll find the lemons in the form of single chapter stories. You all have been a wonderful crowd for this story, and have given some great input... but don't stop now, we want to know what you think of it, and your input is loved. Thank you.

Kouri and Sasi

http/anime. 


	50. Epilogue

The sun began to fade behind the trees as the seemingly perfect day began to wind down. The cool autumn air caused a few leaves to dance around the trail, catching the attention of the little purple haired girl and her brown haired brother that were running around playing. "It's almost time to eat Yumi," called out the voice of a male that was sitting on the porch steps. The voice was that of Yuki, who was sitting one step lower than, and in front of Kyou. Kyou's elbows rested on Yuki's shoulders, arms crossed behind Yuki's neck. The little boy stopped suddenly finally catching the little black ball that the two had been kicking around. The little girl's light purple hair was pulled back in braids as she moved toward him almost ready to attack him for the ball. The two acted like both males always fighting and bickering over the smallest things, but when the went to bed even though they had their own beds one would always crawl into the others and fall asleep together.

Kyou's chin pressed against the top of Yuki's head as he called out to the children as well. "Come on already! It's time to eat!" Unlike Yuki, he was a bit more commanding and would make sure they did as they were told when it came to him. Yuki's head shook slightly as he felt the other boy's chin on his head, "You know, you're much too strict on them."

Both children looked up the little girl running over to her fathers' after pushing the boy down into the dirt. "I'm going to beat you!" She yelled at him as she was halfway across the yard. The little boy got up following after her trying to attack her.

Kyou couldn't help but laugh a bit as he watched his son running towards the porch behind Yuki's daughter. It seemed like only yesterday when the little boy was born... but in reality, it had been five years. It still was fresh in his mind, the look of horror and pain in the eyes of the child's mother. She ran into Yuki's arms smiling some as she looked toward the boy that came up behind her. The little boy looked to Kyou before his eyes got really big tears starting to roll down.

Slowly Kyou stood up and moved around to pick up the five-year-old boy. "You'll beat her one day son... don't cry over one loss." As he spoke, he felt a pair of arms fold around his waist, and a face press to his shoulder blade. His eyes closed softly at that feeling, a feeling that was now very familiar, and made him smile. "Is dinner ready... Tohru?"

She nodded slowly as her eyes slowly opened looking to the boy. She slowly moved her hand out petting the little boy's face. "... I'll put a band aid on it when we get inside." The little girl ran quickly to her mother clutching onto her light blue dress lifting her arms wanting to be carried.

Kyou smiled and slowly looked down at the little girl. He wanted to remain within Tohru's arms for just a bit longer, as that was something he could never get enough of, but he knew the little one wanted to be carried, and stepped away. "Let's all go eat... as one big, happy family."

She nodded taking the little girl into her arms lifting her up. The little girl looked to the little boy sticking her tongue out at him. Yuki walked beside him grabbing the little girl's tongue. "If you leave your tongue out a bumble bee is going to sting you."

Kyou chuckled slightly and turned his head to stick his tongue out at Yuki. "Never stopped me," he said with a smirk as he laughed at the other boy and turned, carrying his son into the house to the table.

She followed behind the two boys now before setting the little girl down picking up the little boy. "Kyou-kun you can make the little kids plates while I bandage up his boo boos." She smiled she had the motherly instinct down now. She carried him into the kitchen setting him down on the counter starting to put band-aids on small cuts he pointed to. Kyou nodded softly as he walked over to the table and kneeled down, starting to fix two small plates, then two larger plates.

The little boy came running in after his mother placed the Band-Aids on him one across his cheek and nose as he took a seat beside his sister. Tohru walked out of the kitchen smiling at the two as she sat beside Kyou and Yuki.

Kyou slid the second plate that he made over in front of the girl, smiling as he looked at her, then down at his food. "I can't believe how grown up they are getting to be..." She nodded smiling as she looked to him taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. The little girl reached over taking her brother's carrots smirking as she started to eat. Kyou's eyes were on his own food, stirring the potatoes slowly as if he had no appetite. Something almost seemed to be bothering him, which, was something that Tohru would surely know. It was no secret to her that he still relived the birth of his son and the feelings he had that day.

The little boy looked to his father starting to cry once more he was the baby Tohru had always treated him as such. She reached over the table handing him new carrots as she looked to Kyou. Kyou's head was still down, his hair slightly shadowing his eyes as he stirred the potatoes still. He slowly lifted some and ate just a bit.

"You want me to cook you up some fish Kyou-kun I wanted to try something new to see if the kids would like it." She placed one hand on the side of his cheek.

"No, this is fine," he said as he continued to eat slowly. Tohru would surely realize what he was thinking about by now, his eyes turning towards her's, a smile on his lips as he felt her hand on his cheek. She smiled faintly as she nodded. She tried her best to try to mask the pain from the two children to make sure they were happy. He leaned over, kissing her softly before going back to eating, now being able to better enjoy the meal. She ate quietly smiling the two kids starting to bicker a bit fighting over their food.

Kyou looked up at them, "You both have the same thing... stop fighting over it, alright?"

The little boy looked to him tilting his head. "But you two fight over mommy why can't we fight?"

Kyou glanced at the boy, "There is a difference between food and your mother... you both have the same thing on your plates, so there is no sense in fighting over it."

The little girl tilted her head to the side. "Then how come when mommy leaves the room your crying 'oh god oh god.' Did you do something to my?"

Kyou's eyes went wide as he looked up at the child, "No I didn't do anything to your mommy! When did you ever hear that?" He was blushing and twitched slightly, Yuki blinking rapidly.

"I could hear it threw the walls." She took a sip from her glass. Tohru looking down a bit embarrassed even though it wasn't her that was involved with the two.

"Well... ignore things like that..." Kyou mumbled and Yuki slowly stood, gathering the now empty plates, "I'll take the dishes to the kitchen..."

Tohru nodded as both kids lifted their plates for Yuki to grab. "Why is it something bad?" The little boy spoke up now.

"Shhhh..." Yuki said to hush them as he took their plates and went towards the kitchen. Kyou's head fell as he laughed softly to hide his embarrassment.

The two kids tiled their head watching him starting to laugh. "What's so funny!" They both seemed to speak at the same time.

His head shook a bit as he slowly stood up and moved towards the front door, moving outside.

The two watched as their father leave. "You two can go play outside if you want to I don't mind." Their eyes widened as they took off to play forgetting about everything they were asking about.

Kyou slowly sat down at the edge of the stairs, staring out over the walkway as the kids ran past him to play. He chuckled softly still and glanced back through the open door. She stood slowly as she walked out to him sitting beside him. "You two should try to keep it down or go out the woods if you're that bored with out me around."

He blushed furiously and shook his head rapidly, "I didn't actually think it would be that good!"

She giggled blushing lightly. "... So you were the dominant one then?" She made sure the kids were out of earshot.

"Shush!" He was embarrassed and shook his head rapidly, looking down at his hands.

She started laughing now as she rested her head on his shoulder. "... Are you trying to say Yuki-kun dominated you?" She spoke barely above a whisper teasing him.

"No!" He was so embarrassed, his face a bright red as he shook his head quickly, covering his face. She giggled petting his cheek softly as she cuddled into him resting her eyes half open watching the little kids the little boy once more being pushed this time into a mud puddle. Kyou's eyes closed slowly as he leaned back against the girl and shook his head, laughing softly.

"... I'm so glad that the two get along so well..." She smiled kindly watching the little boy hit his sister with a dirt clod. "... And that its not my turn to give the kids a bath." Kyou's eyes shot open when he heard the words she spoke, seeing the children getting covered in mud and dirt. His mouth dropped as he saw it, completely in disbelief.

"They're just like their fathers in every way." She slowly laid back on the porch resting quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean," he said as he looked down at her and tilted his head. Grinning he leaned over her and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

She blushed a dark red as she opened her eyes slowly. "... The way you fight, the way act, and the way you always manage to fight over the simplest of things." He shrugged slowly as he held the girl within his arms, kissing her gently still.

She smiled kissing him in return as Yuki walked out smacking him across the head. "Get off her you mangy cat."

Kyou glared up at Yuki and narrowed his eyes, all but hissing with anger. "She's the mother of my child too rat..." Slowly he tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips once more before whispering, "I love you."

She smiled. "... That's good cause I got something to tell both of you." Yuki tiled his head as he looked to her. Kyou blinked as well and looked down at the girl confusedly. His head tilted to the side a bit.

"I'm having another baby." She smiled up to the two blushing a dark red.

--

That's the end to this fanfic I hope you enjoyed maybe will make a sequel if enough people want it, ok ty for reading the story! Stay tunned and read other fanfics if you have any idea's on what you want to see or happen e-mail us we are also looking for request pairings as well... Thank you for your time.

-Sasi and Kouri


End file.
